


Love Bond.

by Amoreusou



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Side Rey, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Reylo Modern AU, Smuggler Ben Solo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreusou/pseuds/Amoreusou
Summary: E se a primeira ligação que Rey e Ben tivessem fosse a do amor e então depois descobrissem a força? O que aconteceria se as coisas tivessem acontecido diferente naquela noite no templo Jedi entre Luke e Ben?





	1. Han Solo e sua tripulação.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fic em português, mas pretendo traduzir. Se alguém quiser me ajudar, incluiria de bom grado como co-autora. Não tenho tanto tempo e inspiração para escrever esta como a outra canon, então os capitulos serão postados com menos frequencia.

Rey girou nos próprios pés tentando encontrar o problema. Ela sabia que estava ali, algo dizia isso dentro dela. O barulho estridente que a nave fazia, mais as perguntas irritantes e histerismo do Finn não ajudavam ela a se concentrar para encontrar a origem do problema.  
O dia já parecia uma semana até aquele momento. Desde que encontrou BB-8, muitas coisas aconteceram antes que pudesse se habituar a qualquer uma delas. Primeiro tentaram roubar o androide, depois encontrou alguém da resistência, então soldados da Primeira Ordem, naves da Primeira Ordem, o que levou ela a roubar uma nave que parecia estar de pé apenas com a ajuda de fitas adesivas...isso, fitas adesivas. Os olhos dela seguiram alguns fios emaranhados e presos com fitas adesivas velhas e gastas. Seguindo eles ela encontrou a peça com problema, e arregalou os olhos diante da conclusão: em pouco tempo iam morrer com gás tóxico.  
Rey então se ergueu sobre a estrutura metálica semelhante a uma escada e que dá acesso ao compartimento superior, e declarou a descoberta para o novo amigo.  
\- É o motivador.- sem esperar resposta ela ordenou - Pegue a chave inglesa, bem ali.  
Finn aprendeu a obedecer ela depois de tudo o que ela fez naquele dia. Rey era definitivamente uma pessoa especial, não havia como contrariar. Inteligente e corajosa. Ele então se virou o procurou a ferramenta.   
\- É muito ruim? – ele questionou sobre o problema, preocupado.  
\- Se quisermos viver, sim. - ela respondeu de modo seco.  
\- Estão nos procurando. - ele novamente apontou o óbvio. Finn achou que seria melhor mudar o assunto, e ao mesmo tempo começar a planejar como escapar da Primeira Ordem, enquanto procurava a ferramenta - Precisamos sair desse sistema.  
\- BB-8 não quer dizer a localização da Resistência. Se vou levá-los lá, preciso saber.  
\- É essa?   
Finn encontrou a ferramenta e a jogou para Rey, chamando imediatamente BB-8.  
\- Precisa nos dizer onde é a base. - o androide recuou em defensiva, apitando algo que ele não compreendeu - Não falo essa língua. – a bola apenas fez outro movimento e ruído incompreensível – Cá entre nós...- Finn resolveu ser sincero - Não sou da Resistência, certo? Só quero fugir da Primeira Ordem. Mas se disser onde é a base, levo você até lá primeiro. Fechado? – BB-8 parecia considerar a proposta - Androide, por favor!  
Rey ressurgiu do buraco.  
\- O condutor pilex, rápido. – ela olhou para os dois - Então, onde fica a base?  
Finn se virou para procurar a outra peça, tentando disfarçar diante da pergunta.  
\- Vamos, BB-8, diga.  
O androide hesitava. Finn pegou a peça enquanto sussurrava para ele “Please”.  
BB-8 então se virou para Rey liberando a informação, para alívio de Finn que se virou para entregar a peça para Rey.  
\- Sistema Illenium? – ela repetiu contrariada com o fato de ser um sistema tão longe.  
\- Isso mesmo! – Finn respondeu agradecendo o androide com um jóia, enquanto mantinha a conversa com uma Rey submersa e concentrada no que fazia - Leve-nos para lá o mais rápido que você pode!  
\- Levarei vocês ao Terminal de Panima. – ela respondeu terminando de consertar o motivador, percebendo que só faltava agora prender alguns fios - Preciso de fita adesiva.  
\- E você? – Finn era quem estava contrariado agora, diante da resposta dela de larga-los em algum lugar da galáxia.  
\- Vou voltar para Jakku? – ela respondeu achando a pergunta dele ridícula.  
Finn deu um salto ao ouvir pela segunda vez aquela resposta de um piloto que era a sua alternativa de fuga.  
\- Voltar... Por que todos querem voltar para lá?  
Ele questionou ela sem resposta e começou a procurar no chão algo que ele sequer ouviu ela pedir, tamanha a irritação.  
\- Não é essa. – Rey observava ele pegar tudo menos a fita adesiva, e apontou com o dedo o que queria - Não...Não...É a que estou apontando. – Ele continuava pegando tudo menos a fita - Não. Não! Não! – ela perdeu a paciência diante do perigo iminente - Se eu não arrumar, o tanque vai transbordar encherá a nave de gás venenoso.   
Finn enfim seguiu para onde ela apontava e achou com uma pequena ajuda de BB-8, que apontou para a fita.  
\- É essa?  
\- Sim.  
Ela pegou a fita que ele jogou e voltou para terminar o trabalho. Finn engatinhou até a beira do compartimento inferior, indo tentar convencer ela a não voltar para Jakku.  
\- Rey, você é uma piloto. Você pode ir aonde quiser. Por que voltar? Tem família lá? Namorado? Ele é bonito?  
Finn não era muito bom sobre relacionamentos, mas sempre havia uma família, um namorado, marido ou filhos nos dramas dos prisioneiros da Primeira Ordem que ele conhecia.   
\- Não é da sua conta.  
Ela respondeu terminando de consertar o motivador e se erguendo para encará-lo e encerrar o assunto.  
Imediatamente a nave chacoalhou e a energia falhou, e eles sentiram ela se mover como se tivessem caído em um raio de tração. Finn sentiu o medo passar por ele o congelando por dentro “a Primeira Ordem nos alcançou.”  
\- Isso não pode ser bom. – ele disse com o olhar distante.  
\- Não. – ela concordou já se erguendo e indo para a cabine, sendo seguida por ele.  
\- Alguém está nos bloqueando. – Rey mexia nos botões para tentar reativar a nave e tira-los dali. - Perdemos todos os controles. - Está vendo algo?  
Outro barulho vindo de um ponto acima deles. Os dois se olharam assustados. Rey engoliu em seco enquanto Finn se erguia sobre o assento e tentava alcançar uma melhor visão do que havia lá fora, se apoiando em Rey que o empurrava irritada.  
\- Sai! – Finn percebia uma enorme nave os puxando – O que você tá vendo?  
\- Ah, não. – foi a resposta alarmada dele, voltando a se sentar quando já estavam completamente perdidos – É a Primeira Ordem.  
\- O que fazemos? – ela perguntou sentindo o coração voltando a acelerar - Deve haver algo. – desistir não era algo que ela fazia.  
Finn saltou no assento.  
\- O gás venenoso.  
\- Já consertei.  
\- Pode quebrar de novo? – ele a olhou significativo, recebendo um olhar arregalado de entendimento e concordância.  
Os dois saíram em direção ao buraco.  
\- Vamos, BB-8.  
Rey chamou o androide pegando mascaras de gás e entregando a unidade bb para Finn que já descera no compartimento inferior.  
\- Peguei ele. – Finn disse antes de cair para trás com o peso do androide - Estou bem. BB-8, sai de cima de mim.  
Rey desceu e começou a desfazer o próprio serviço.  
\- Acha que funcionará com os Stormtroopers?  
\- As máscaras filtram resíduos, não toxinas.  
Rey se permitiu breve surpresa de ele saber tanto sobre o inimigo da Resistência. Finn subiu para espiar quem entrava, ouvindo o barulho da porta da Millenium abrindo e passos vindo.  
\- Rápido.  
\- Quase lá.  
Assim que a porta abriu ele voltou ao fundo do compartimento e pegou as mascaras, colocando a dele e a de Rey nela, enquanto ela trabalhava em fazer uma fuga para eles.  
Han entrou na sua saudosa nave apontando o blaster em todas as direções, preparado para eventual ataque de quem estivesse dentro da sua amada Millenium Falcon.  
Não recebendo nenhum tiro, deu mais uns passos deixando os olhos percorrer aquele conjunto de metal que ele tanto amava, aspirando o cheiro de óleo velho e mofo, exatamente igual quando ele entrou nela na ultima vez.  
\- Chewie... – ele começou um tanto emotivo para o amigo ao lado dele - Estamos em casa.  
O wookie soltou uma manifestação um tanto malcriada de alegria enquanto Han dava mais alguns passos para o interior da nave, procurando algum sinal de tripulação ou danos.   
Han observou que estava mal conservada e tinha algumas peças modificadas, mas nada que não pudesse ser consertado. Na mente dele já corria um filme de todo o conserto que ele faria, deixando a sua nave como antes. Como antes não, ele cobrou de si mesmo, melhor!  
Um barulho vindo da parte inferior alertou ele e Chewie. Eles se entreolharam e foram em direção de onde vinha o barulho, e o wookie puxou de uma só vez a tampa, revelando lá em baixo a atual tripulação da Millenium. Rey e Finn se jogaram para trás, se apoiando na parede do compartimento ao ouvir o barulho da tampa sendo puxada, e olharam aterrorizados para quem os havia capturado.  
\- Onde estão os outros? – Han questionou rapidamente, apontando o blaster, sequer questionando o uso de mascaras de gás - Cadê o piloto?  
\- Eu sou a piloto. - Rey respondeu rapidamente.  
\- Você?  
Han se surpreendeu. Parecia muito nova para uma contrabandista. Mas também não era a mais nova que já tinha visto.  
Chewie porém...Ele soltou uma forte manifestação de descrédito com novas palavras malcriadas.  
\- Não! É verdade. - Rey se defendeu esperando que acreditassem nela. Assim que percebeu que não era a Primeira Ordem, ela viu uma salvação e tentava ganhar a amizade deles. - Só nós estamos a bordo.  
\- Você entende essa coisa? – Finn perguntou uma vez que ele só ouviu ruídos do monte de pelo.  
\- E essa coisa entende você. Então cuidado. – Han respondeu defendendo o amigo, ainda apontando o blaster - Saiam daí.  
Chewie não parecia contente, e respondeu ele mesmo ao que Finn disse, mas o outro não entendeu.  
Rey e Finn tiraram as máscaras e saíram do buraco.  
Ela inspirou fundo e foi até Han.  
\- Onde conseguiu essa nave? – Han não se importou com as apresentações.  
\- No Entreposto Niima. – ela seguiu tentando mostrar sua boa vontade.  
\- Jakku? Aquele lixão? - ele parara e olhara para trás, fazendo careta para ela ao saber de onde vinham.  
\- Obrigado. – disse Finn se erguendo ao lado de Rey - Lixão.  
Rey foi de surpresa com o que Han disse para ofendida com Finn concordando. Ela também achava Jakku um tanto desagradável às vezes, mas era a sua casa.  
Han não parecia interessado em saber mais dos visitantes, se virou para Chewie e pediu para ele revistar a nave, principalmente a parte Oeste, voltando a olhar os dois.  
\- Quem estava com ela? – ele perguntou para Rey, lembrando da fúria quando descobriu que haviam roubado a sua Millenium - Ducan?  
\- Eu a roubei. – ela respondeu firme e rápida, conseguindo a atenção de Han - De Unkar Putt. Ele roubou de Irving, que roubou do Ducain.  
\- Que roubou de mim! – ele então completou, ouvindo toda a historia da sua nave – Diga a ele que Han Solo recuperou a Millennium Falcon. Felizmente.  
Han falava a ultima parte e já dava as costas aos dois, indo em direção à cabine.  
\- É a Millennium Falcon? – Rey deu dois passos a frente, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo - Você é Han Solo?  
Todas as histórias que ela ouviu dos outros enquanto limpava peças, ou quando se escondia para escavar em lugares ocupados por outros escavadores que não poderiam ver ela. Ou até mesmo de Unkar, quando ele queria assusta-la sobre o mundo longe de Jakku, mas que só faziam ela fantasiar mais em quanta coisa tinha lá fora para ela. E que assim que a família dela viesse busca-la ela iria viver.  
\- Eu costumava ser.  
Ele deu a resposta seca e amarga enquanto ia até a cabine, pouco se importando com os demais.  
\- Han Solo? – Finn estava tão surpreso quanto Rey, mas na mente vinham estórias diferentes sobre o personagem - O general rebelde?  
\- Não, o contrabandista. – ela respondeu em claro tom de repreensão pela pergunta idiota.   
Rey então voltou-se para frente, olhando atônita para onde estivera um dos seus pilotos heróis preferido desde quando era pequena.  
\- Não era um herói de guerra?  
A pergunta de Finn foi direcionada para Chewie, agora, e para surpresa dele a resposta foi compreensível. O woobkie deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça, mostrando que era complicado de explicar.  
\- Esta é a nave que completou a Corrida Kessel em 14 parsecs?! – Rey gritou para ser ouvida pelo seu herói, sem se atrever a segui-lo.  
\- Doze!! – ele respondeu irritado - Quatorze...  
No caminho até a cabine ele observava cada detalhe, tocando o que via de diferente e errado. E tinha muita coisa errada ali.  
Han parou um instante antes de entrar na cabine, inspirando fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o ar vindo do seu lugar preferido em toda a galáxia, depois dos braços de certa princesa e General. Se prostrou entre os assentos e olhou ao redor, permitindo um sorriso de contentamento por alguns segundos. Olhou o painel e então percebeu outro erro.  
\- Ei! - ele deu passadas largas para fora da cabine, alcançando os outros – Um idiota colocou um compressor na linha de ignição.  
Para sua surpresa foi compreendido...pela garota.  
\- Foi Unkar Plutt. – ele continuou andando enquanto ela falava com ele, apenas escutando o que ela dizia - Achei um erro. – Rey se recuperara um pouco do encontro e agora tentava mostrar serviço - Rouba carga do hiperpropulsor.  
Eles terminaram juntos a ultima parte. Por um instante Rey viu admiração no olhar de Han Solo, e lutou contra a euforia de ter captado a atenção do herói, mas então ele baixou o olhar e o rosto voltou a demonstrar indiferença. Finn e Chewie apenas observavam os dois pilotos, surpresos com como eles conheciam a nave.  
\- Chewie, coloque-os em um pod. – foi a resposta de Han, tentando terminar de vez com a conversa entre eles - Vamos deixá-los nos primeiro planeta inabitado.  
O wookie não pareceu gostar da ideia. Rey e Finn claramente não gostaram. Como o contrabandista não apreciava o seu lado prestativo, Rey lhe mostrou o seu lado determinada.  
\- Espere. Não. – ela seguiu Han, que lhe dera as costas e caminhava pela Milleniun, sendo seguida por Finn - Precisamos da sua ajuda.  
Ele parou para escuta-los, notando que não iriam lhe deixar em paz.  
\- Minha ajuda?  
\- O androide precisa chegar na base da Resistência o quanto antes.  
\- Ele tem um mapa para Luke Skywalker. - Finn então soltou a sua melhor informação, complementando o que Rey disse. Se as histórias de Han Solo que ele escutou eram verdadeiras, como ele acreditava que eram, Solo com certeza os ajudaria ao ouvir aquele nome – Você é o Han Solo que lutou com os Rebeldes. Você o conhece.  
Han não se virou devagar, apenas colocou as mãos na cintura e baixou a cabeça.  
\- Sim, eu o conheço. – ele mais resmungou do que respondeu - Eu conheCIA o Luke.  
Chewie se manteve calado. Rey teve a impressão de sentir um desconforto vindo da direção de Han.  
Mas antes que Finn tentasse convence-lo, ou Rey tentasse entender o que tudo aquilo significava, afinal Luke Skywalker era muito mais um mito do que uma pessoa para ela, um barulho vindo de cima deles alertou Han.  
\- Não me diga que um Rathtar escapou!  
Ele parecia mais feliz com a interrupção do que preocupado com os monstros soltos. Indo para fora da nave, seguido por Chewie e os outros, Han correu para fora da Millenium.   
\- Espere... – Finn tentou interceptar ele.  
\- O quê? – Han parou diante de um painel e respondeu irritado, enquanto levantava uma mão para calar ele e Rey e se virava para Chewie – Onde ele está?  
Chewie respondeu algo que Rey definiu como “cuidando dos monstros”. Han apertou os olhos para o amigo sabendo que o levantar de ombros significava uma mentira do wookie. Baixando a mão para Finn e voltando a observar o painel, ele permitiu que o outro continuasse.  
\- Você disse Rathtars? Não está levando Rathtars nesta nave, está?  
\- Estou levando Rathtars. – Han encontrou o problema e para seu descontentamento era pior que os monstros terem se soltado – Ótimo. É a Gangue da Morte Guavian. Devem ter nos seguido de Nantoon. – Han olhou na direção do portão onde ele viu a nave da gangue entrando e correu para lá, sendo seguido pelos outros, notando então o androide bola dos outros dois, ele parou – Chewie – Han ergueu a mão esperando que o amigo entendesse a importância da missão que ele daria – encontra aquele pedaço de lata respondão e avisa ele que temos que sair daqui logo. Ou a missão dele vai por água abaixo. – Chewie reclamou mas voltou ao painel apertando botões – Isso deve dar um jeito nele - Han pensou consigo enquanto esperava os visitantes.  
\- O que é um Rathtar? – Rey perguntou aproveitando que pararam.  
\- São grandes e perigosos. – Han respondeu voltando a andar.  
\- Ouviu falar no Massacre de Trilla? – Finn complementou, mas Rey só pôde responder com um aceno negativo.  
\- Que bom. – foi a resposta ácida do piloto ao perceber que ela não sabia sobre os animais - Estou levando três ao Rei Prana.  
\- Três? – Finn continuou com os questionamentos – Como os colocou na nave?  
\- Eu costumava ter uma tripulação maior. – outra resposta ácida.  
Rey olhou para trás e notou que Chewie já os alcançara de novo e agora movia a cabeça concordando com o piloto.  
Han se virou para o amigo antes de continuar.  
\- Alguma noticia?  
“Estão vindo” foi o que Rey conseguiu entender. Ela olhou para Finn com a testa franzida, mas o amigo estava concentrado em quem ele conseguia entender. BB-8 foi o único a corresponder o seu olhar beeps cheios da mesma dúvida dela. “De quem estavam falando?”  
\- Fiquem aí até eu mandar. – Han apontou para um alçapão que Chewie abrira - Nem pensem em pegar a Falcon.  
Com essa ultima parte Rey entendeu a razão de eles não terem sido deixados na Millenium.  
\- E o BB-8? – ela perguntou protetora.  
\- Fica comigo até a gangue ir, depois o pegam de volta e viajamos.  
Rey não argumentou mais. Finn porém estava puro nervos, como de costume.  
\- E os Rathtars? Onde eles ficam?  
Han não precisou responder, um estrondo atrás dele chamou a atenção para uma janela onde um grande tentáculo se arrastava.  
\- Aí tem um. – Han respondeu assim que os dois pararam de gritar.  
Finn pulou para o local sem protesto, sendo seguido por uma Rey conformada.  
\- O que vai fazer?  
Han tentou parecer confiante ao responder a garota.  
\- O que sempre faço. Resolver na conversa.  
Chewie discordou, por sorte Rey não estava ali para ouvir.  
\- Eu resolvo, sim. Toda vez.  
Rey e Finn se entreolharam e respiraram fundo. Assim que ouviram os passos de Han se distanciando, observaram que estavam numa espécie de túnel onde as fiações corriam junto com os corredores, e novamente se mirando, perceberam que tiveram a mesma ideia: acompanhar Han Solo pelos corredores para ver o que acontecia.  
\- Han Solo. – disse o líder da gangue assim que o portão se abriu, acompanhado de capangas – Você é um homem morto.  
\- Bala-Tik, qual o problema? – Han tentou parecer despreocupado e então surpreso.  
\- O problema é que pagamos 50 mil pelo trabalho.  
Rey e Finn tentavam observar os outros através das grades do chão.  
\- Está vendo eles?  
\- Não. – Finn respondeu já se virando para engatinhar pelo corredor na direção das vozes.  
\- Soube que também pediu 50 para Kanjiklub. – Bala-Tik continuou.  
\- Sabe que não pode confiar naqueles loucos.  
Enquanto a conversa continuava, Finn e Rey alcançaram eles e observavam os novos visitantes.  
\- Eles têm blasters. – Rey constatou.  
\- Vários deles. – Finn somou.  
\- Queremos nosso dinheiro de volta agora. – Bala-Tik sentenciou.  
\- Acha que transportar Rathtars é barato? Gastei o dinheiro.  
\- Kanjiklub quer o investimento de volta também.  
\- Nunca fiz negócios com ele. – Han mantinha a negativa.  
\- Fale isso para o Kanjiklub. – Bala-Tik disse, dando assim a deixa para os outros mercenários entrarem na discussão pelo portão do outro lado.  
\- Tasu Leech... – Han começou pensando no que dizer, sabendo que estava em maus lençóis a partir de agora - É ótimo vê-lo.  
O outro não entrou na conversa de Han e disse que ele estava acabado. Rey e Finn pararam um instante notando outras vozes na conversa e foram na direção delas.  
\- Meninos, vão receber o que prometi. – Han tentou fazer o que melhor sabia: enrolar - Alguma vez já deixei de fazer a entrega?  
\- Sim. – Bala-Tik respondeu.  
\- Duas vezes. – Kanjiklub reclamou.  
Surpreso, Han tentou lembrar as vezes que falhou com Kanjiklub, enquanto Chewie concordava.  
\- Qual foi a segunda vez?  
\- Este truque é velho. – Bala-Tik já estava sem paciência para o papo do contrabandista - Não há ninguém que você não tenha enganado na galáxia.  
\- Não há onde se esconder. - o outro mercenário complementou.  
Bala-Tik então olhou para o androide aos pés de Han, enquanto esse olhava de um mercenário para outro, tentando decidir o que fazer, torcendo para que a cavalaria já estivesse a caminho.  
\- Essa unidade BB. A Primeira Ordem procura uma igual. – Han ouviu na sua cabeça a voz de C3P0 dizendo “estamos perdidos” - Ele está com dois fugitivos.  
Finn e Rey pararam ao ouvir essa ultima parte, constatando que eles eram os fugitivos da Primeira Ordem.  
\- Primeira vez que escuto isso. – Han pela primeira vez sendo sincero.  
\- Cheque a nave. – ordenou Kanjiklub.  
\- Espere... - o piloto tentou impedi-los.  
Rey se adiantou então a procura de um jeito de ajudar Han e a eles mesmos. Chegou a um painel que parecia conduzir aos controles dos portões.  
\- Se fecharmos as portas do quadrante, podemos prendê-los.  
\- Fechar as portas daqui?  
\- Resetar os fusíveis deve fazer isso.  
Ela tentava lembrar como fazer isso, tentando novamente confiar no instinto dela. Deduzindo quais eram os fusíveis daquele quadrante, ela começou a reversão. Imediatamente ruídos que eriçaram os pelos da nuca até dos mercenários se fizeram ouvir vindo de outro quadrante.  
\- Tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso. – Han disse ao perceber de onde e como vinham os ruídos.  
\- Essa não. – Rey percebeu o que fez.  
\- O que foi? – Finn perguntou sorrindo pois não tinha percebido.  
\- Fusíveis errados.  
\- Matem-nos! – Bala-Tik ordenou com receio do que os esperava se não matassem logo Han – E peguem o androide.  
Ninguém teve chance de puxar o gatilho, Rathars apareceram de ambos os lados do quadrante pegando todos que viam, simplesmente ignorando os tiros que recebiam. Han e Chewie se seguraram um no outro, sabendo o que aqueles animais soltos podiam significar.  
Correram por um terceiro corredor, sendo seguidos por um Rathar.  
\- Isso seria uma boa hora para aquele garoto aparecer com as suas doidices. – ele resmungou enquanto tentava escapar por outro corredor e socava um dos capangas de Kanjiklub, o jogando para o monstro atrás deles.  
\- Isso foi um erro! – Finn disse para Rey enquanto voltavam engatinhando, buscando uma saída.  
\- Dos grandes! - ela concordou com energia.  
Alcançaram o alçapão por onde entraram, e saíram correndo de algo que não sabiam ainda o que era.  
\- Como eles são?  
Rey perguntou parando imediatamente em um corredor onde uma criatura enorme, cheia de tentáculos, surgia ao final, colocando um, dois, três homens em sua boca cheia de dentes afiados.  
\- Eles são desse jeito. – Finn respondeu a puxando uma Rey atônita pelo braço para longe.  
Os dois correram alguns metros até outro Rathar aparecer fazendo eles retornarem, mas já era tarde, um dos monstros já havia se aproximado o suficiente para agarrar Finn por uma das pernas com os seus tentáculos e começava a arrastar ele para longe. Rey correu atrás do monstro gritando pelo amigo, enquanto esse gritava por ela. Mas a criatura era mais rápida e Rey perdeu eles de vista. Ela parou novamente tentando alcançar com os ouvidos algum ruído que indicasse onde eles estavam, e ouviu a voz de Finn vindo de um monitor ali perto, para onde ela correu.  
Novamente Rey se viu na situação de tentar encontrar uma solução para uma situação limite, e mais uma vez ela deixou se guiar por alguma coisa dentro dela que parecia soprar o que fazer e na hora que fazer. Ela digitou os códigos da porta, e esperou o momento certo para apertar, fechando o portão no momento exato para livrar o amigo.   
Vendo que deu certo, ela foi até Finn, que tentava se reerguer.  
\- Ele estava comigo. – Finn arfava – A porta...  
\- Foi sorte. - Rey cortou o assunto o chamando para irem embora.  
Eles saíram correndo novamente, mas não foram muito longe. Virando em um corredor, Finn parou fazendo Rey bater em seu ombro. Daquele corredor Finn viu uma figura sair de um dos corredores que se cruzavam mais a frente. Um tipo portando o que parecia ser uma arma ligada a um cilindro conectado ao grande macacão branco que vestia. Na parte em que deveria ser a cabeça, tinha uma caixa toda preta, mas com uma faixa vermelha que parecia ser o visor. Finn não esperou para saber o que a arma fazia, ele imediatamente empurrou Rey para o outro lado, os dois indo para o corredor de onde acabaram de vir, pouco antes daquele tipo estranho se virar na direção deles, e de Rey ver o outro.  
\- Rey, nós temos que nos separar. – ele parou ela no corredor, observando se vinha alguém ou algo - Você sabe para onde a Millenium está?  
Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, a respiração ofegante, o suor caindo da testa. Piscou várias vezes antes de responder com a cabeça que sim.  
\- Eu te levo lá.  
\- Não, Rey, só me diz para onde tenho que ir. Eu te alcanço.  
Ela franziu a testa e fez que não com a cabeça, mas ele a olhou firme.  
\- Ok. É pra lá. – apontou na direção do corredor que Finn acabara de evitar – Eu posso cortar caminho por esse quadrante – ela apontou pro lado direito dela – e você segue até lá e vira a direita. Vai ter uma porta com código, mas não sei como você....  
\- Nós nos encontramos lá.  
\- Tá. – ela engoliu em seco e deu um abraço no amigo antes de sair correndo – Eu te espero lá.  
Finn parou um pouco vendo ela se afastar e respirou fundo, ele então caminhou devagar até corredor onde o estranho estava. Mas quando ele se aproximou do local, um Rathar apareceu do outro lado do seu corredor, bem a sua frente, vindo na sua direção, fazendo ele dar passos para trás e cair.  
\- Ei! – uma voz masculina distorcida pelo capacete da figura que Finn vira antes, gritou erguendo os braços correndo e parando em frente ao monstro, que, para a surpresa de Finn, parou onde estava – Para trás. Paaaaaraaaaa tráááááás.


	2. Arranjando confusão com a família Solo.

Finn se segurava no chão. O outro conseguiu que a criatura fosse para trás. E o mais surpreendente é que o cara começou a ir na direção do Rathar, que passou a retroceder.   
Então o tipo no macacão branco levou o braço direito para o lado, indicando a criatura a entrar em um compartimento, o que a figura ia fazendo, até que Finn se ergueu rapidamente chamando a atenção dela. Ele notou então que era o Rathar que tentara pega-lo antes. Como se o Rathar o reconhecesse, o monstro imediatamente voltou o seu modo ataque e saiu do compartimento vindo na direção deles. Finn ergueu os braços para se proteger bem na hora que o outro, que correra até o monstro, estando agora um metro a frente de Finn, acionava a arma soltando um tipo de fumaça preta que cegou o Rathar e o fez se debater com os tentáculos, obrigando a figura a sua frente soltar mais fumaça.   
\- Desculpa amigo. Mas você já fez estrago demais.   
O outro disse quando o Rathar já restava inerte no chão. Finn, logo atrás, abaixou os braços, e soltou a respiração aliviado, para logo a seguir voltar a se alertar ao perceber que novamente estava sozinho com um mercenário que queria matar Han Solo.   
Ele começou a dar passos silenciosos para trás, mas esbarrou em algo. Finn se virou rapidamente e viu um androide unidade R2, branco e azul, que começou a lhe dar pequenos choques com seus bracinhos.   
\- Ei! Mas o que é isso?  
\- Isso é o Artoo. E você, o que é? – a figura estava agora há dois passos de Finn, que se virou para ele.   
Finn olhou para o robô ainda com os braços apontando para ele, e para a figura com a arma de fumaça preta na mão. Colocou as mãos na cintura e respirou fundo.  
\- Olha, eu não estou com o Han Solo, ok. – a figura ergueu a arma para ele, que começou a fazer barulho como se estivesse carregando, fazendo Finn erguer os braços e começar a desmentir-se – Ok, ok, eu estou com ele sim. A gente é amigo. Ele nos capturou com a Millenium Falcon. - Finn disse sabendo que com isso denunciava que era um dos fugitivos da Primeira Ordem.  
O outro abaixou a arma.   
\- Com o que?  
R2D2 soltou beeps incrédulos.   
\- Com a Millenium. Espera...Você está com o Han? – Finn pensou um pouco e olhou para os dois – Vocês são o resto da tripulação?   
\- Você quer dizer o que sobrou do lanche dessas criaturas? – o outro disse apontando a arma para o Rathar, num tom que lembrou um pouco o anfitrião.  
\- Basicamente. – Finn concordou limpando a garganta – Imagino que se os outros tivessem essa sua arma não teria restado só você.   
\- Isso não é uma arma. E se eles tivessem não teria sobrado nenhum Rathar para entregar. Covardes. Não que agora vá restar.   
\- E nem deveria. – Finn respondeu dando passos para frente olhando de lado o corpo da criatura inerte – Esses monstros deveriam estar extintos.   
\- Ei! – o cara protestou, largando a arma que ficou pendurada ao lado do seu corpo, e colocando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Finn, o segurando – Eles são seres vivos como você. E como você se defendem quando atacados. Não culpe eles por algo que o instinto deles mandou fazer. Se vocês não estivessem atirando, eles não estariam engolindo ninguém.   
Rey chegou até a porta e esperou alguns segundos, mas Finn não retornava. Ela então notou através do visor na porta um monitor do lado de fora, que dava para ver onde Finn estava. Para seu desespero ele estava com um tipo alto, de macacão branco, o segurando pelo ombro. Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para o corredor que levaria até eles. Procurou algo perto que pudesse usar para se defender, e achando um cano de metal, longo, foi até lá com cautela.   
\- Me desculpa. – Finn colocou as mãos no braço do outro tentando tirar, mas o cara era um pouco mais forte do que ele imaginava, e ele só deixou as mãos ali – Mas eu não lembro de ter acertado um único tiro no Rathar que estava me arrastando pelos corredores.   
\- E por isso mesmo ele te arrastou ao invés de te engolir imediatamente.   
\- Pera aí, você está dizendo que aquela coisa não é má por que não me atacou depois de eu não ter atacado ela? – Finn parecia ofendido e surpreso com a ideia.  
\- Basicamente.   
\- E por que me arrastou se eu não fiz nada?   
O outro já não estava mais tão concentrado em Finn, ele olhava para trás desse, observando o se vinha algo daquela direção do corredor. Seu instinto dizia que alguma coisa estava estranha.  
\- Bom, ele devia estar te levando para reservar comida para mais tarde.   
Finn deu um salto e então colocou as mãos na cintura indignado com a resposta.   
\- Você pode me explicar como é que isso os torna menos horríveis?  
\- Eu disse que eles não eram maus, e não que eram vegetarianos.   
A reposta do ex-stormtrooper foi apertar os olhos para a resposta abusada do tipo com a cabeça quadrada. Ele tinha certeza que o outro estava rindo por baixo do capacete. Um sorriso que não deve ter durado muito, pois logo Finn ouviu um barulho e o cara caiu para trás, nos braços de Rey, que não resistiu ao peso e se sentou no chão com ele por cima.   
Ela tinha acabado de acertar o tipo na nuca com um cano de metal.   
R2D2 dava pulos, girando a cabeça e soltando beeps que quase fizeram Rey tampar os ouvidos de tão ofensivos.   
\- Rey! O que você fez?  
Ela olhava para o tipo agora com a cabeça no seu colo e para Finn.   
\- Eu ...você parecia em problemas. – ela olhou então para Finn, inocente, percebendo que ele não estava tão feliz quanto ela pensou que ficaria.  
\- Bom...agora estou. – ele respondeu pensando em como Han Solo iria reagir se soubesse que derrubaram um dos seus, o androide atrás dele o empurrou para o lado indo até   
Rey e começando a dar mini choques nela – Vem, vamos sair daqui.  
Finn tentou pensar rápido, e ergueu a mão para ela.   
\- Tá! – ela jogou o outro de lado e se ergueu, gemendo com os choques do androide, que ainda a rodeava com choques agora na perna dela, enquanto ela passava mão onde ele a acertara nos braços. Eles então ouviram o ruído de outro Rathar não muito longe, ela arregalou os olhos para o amigo – Mas tem que ser agora!  
\- Concordo. - Finn disse sentindo aquele arrepio passando de novo pela espinha.  
Ela saiu correndo pelo corredor seguida por Finn, que logo parou.   
\- Droga! – ele murmurou parando, se virando para o androide que parecia tentar acordar o dono, e retornando – Não podemos deixar ele aqui.   
\- O que? Finn! – ela percebeu o Rathar já aparecendo do outro lado do corredor, longe, porém vindo rápido, enquanto Finn tentava erguer o cara.  
\- Me ajuda!   
Finn puxava o cara pelos pés, de costas para Rey e de frente para o Rathar, tentando ser o mais rápido possível, o androide ficando para trás, como se esperasse o monstro o comer.  
Rey correu até o amigo e foi pegar o outro pelos braços. Eles o ergueram alguns centímetros do chão e começaram a arrastar o corpo, de costas, pés e nádegas batendo nas grades do chão. Mas era muito pesado, não tinha como fazer aquilo rápido, e o Rathar parecia se aproximar mais rápido do que andavam. Então ouviram um barulho de lança chamas e sentiram o cheiro de óleo queimando, enquanto o monstro rugia e o androide atrás deles soltava ruídos vitoriosos.   
R2D2 tinha acabado de montar uma armadilha com óleo e fogo para evitar o ataque do monstro, salvando seu dono. Rey e Finn pararam um instante observando a façanha e então se entreolharam quando o androide passou por eles se adiantando até a porta. R2D2 parou e se virou para eles, dizendo, pelo que Rey pôde entender, para eles irem rápido.   
\- Mas que androide mandão. – ela resmungou enquanto continuava, com muito esforço, a levar o dono da unidade R2.   
Eles ouviram blasters sendo disparados e o grito de Chewie vindo de outro quadrante. Aceleraram então o passo, sabendo que talvez o androide não tenha tantos truques assim.   
Chegaram na porta bem a tempo de ver Han correr para dentro da nave carregando um wookie ferido.   
\- Você ainda não me explicou porque estamos carregando esse cara com a gente. E se ele acordar e querer nos atacar?  
\- Ele não vai... – Finn parou um pouco e olhou para o cara desacordado – Bom, agora talvez vá!   
\- Por que você diz isso? – R2D2 abrira a porta e eles já quase alcançavam a rampa da Millenium.   
\- Porque ele é da tripulação do Han Solo. – ele respondeu já sem paciência, um pouco sem ar, e então disse entre os dentes para ela – Você acertou o parceiro do Han Solo!  
Rey arregalou os olhos e deixou o braço do outro escorregar das suas mãos, fazendo ele bater com o capacete no chão, chamando novamente a fúria de R2 para ela, que se virou para eles e apitou audível.   
\- Artoo? – Han saiu da Milleniun encontrando eles perto – Mas o que...? – o piloto se aproximou deles, enquanto Rey em um pulo pegava o estranho pelo braço de novo – Não tenho tempo para isso agora. Vocês três, para a Falcon. Você – ele apontou para Finn jogando um blaster – me dá cobertura.   
Rey olhou para eles e para o cara desmaiado e pensou em argumentar. Ela preferia dar cobertura a Han, sinceramente. Mas logo ouviu tiros de blasters vindo na direção deles e entendeu que era melhor levar o cara para dentro.   
Han olhou para Rey terminando de levar o filho para dentro da Falcon, o arrastando pelos ombros, sendo seguida por R2D2, e então gritou para Finn entrar.   
Já na rampa da nave, ele atirou num painel fazendo todas as portas se fecharem, quebrando o braço de um mercenário e trancando outros na ala das cargas.   
\- Isso vai atrasar eles. – Han correu para dentro – Fechem a porta! – Finn chegou logo atrás dele, e Han notou que não tinha ninguém para fazer o serviço perto dele – Deixa, eu fecho!   
Ele bateu num botão e fechou a porta da nave. Rey estava arfando perto de um Ben desacordado no chão. R2D2 rodeava um BB-8, desconfiado, e Chewie urrava de dor num canto.   
\- Que bagunça. – Finn sussurrou atrás dele.   
\- É!   
Han concordou e então foi correndo para a cabine. Rey olhou para os lados e então foi atrás.   
\- Precisa de um co-piloto? – ela perguntou se sentando do lado dele, que fingiu ignorar a existência dela.   
\- Eu já tenho um, lá atrás!   
Chewie berrou.   
\- Alguém precisa cuidar do ferimento do wookie. – disse Finn aparecendo na porta da cabine.   
\- O primeiro a perguntar ganha. Parabéns. – foi a resposta de Han.   
\- O que? Eu não perguntei...   
Ele não terminou de falar, um Rathar pulou sobre a Falcon assustando a todos e fazendo ele se calar e concordar silenciosamente enquanto corria da cabine e ia tentar por um curativo no Chewie.  
\- Se não consertarmos a bomba de combustível não iremos a lugar algum. – Rey falava enquanto mexia nos botões do painel, concentrada demais até mesmo para o Rathar.  
\- Eu odeio aquele cara. – Han expirou irritado pensando em vários caras, na verdade, os que roubaram a Falcon, os mercenários o seguindo, o grande Rathar a sua frente, e lá no fundo, para não perder o costume, Luke - Segure-se. Vamos à velocidade da luz.  
\- Deste hangar? Isso é possível?   
\- Nunca me perguntei até tê-lo feito. – blasters lá fora voltaram a se fazer ouvir na direção da Falcon - Não é como pensei que seria hoje. – ele resmungou – Ative o escudo. Segurem-se aí atrás.  
\- Sem problemas.   
Foi a resposta de Finn, mexendo em uma grande bolsa, procurando curativos, enquanto Chewie urrava diante da demora de Finn em encontrar algo para medica-lo.   
\- Vamos, criança, não me decepcione. – Han falou para a sua amada Falcon.  
Rey lançou um olhar curioso para o piloto e sua nave, e então prendeu a respiração, torcendo para não morrer nos próximos segundos quando o piloto puxou a alavanca. Mas a nave não entrou na velocidade da luz, deixando Han perdido, olhando os vários botões novos e antigos piscando na sua frente. Ela apenas apontou um botão vermelho, uma das inovações que Unkar instalou, se segurando quando saltaram para a velocidade da luz depois de Han o apertar, depois de revirar os olhos.   
Para seu alivio, funcionou. Ela preferiu nem pensar o que ficou para trás depois que saltaram. Só ouvira falar do que uma nave é capaz de fazer com matérias que ficam no seu caminho quando saltam para a velocidade da luz.   
A nave estava no seu curso. O primeiro que Han conseguiu pensar depois de tudo: Takodana. “Como nos velhos tempos” ele pensou dando um sorriso para si mesmo, e então franzindo a testa e olhando para o lado. Rey o observava curiosa.   
\- Você não tem mais nada para fazer, criança?   
\- Eu sou sua co-piloto.   
\- Já disse, meu co-piloto está lá atrás. Machucado. E o meu segundo co-piloto está lá também, desacordado. Por sinal, como é que ele foi parar daquele jeito? – Han perguntou a encarando e depois se erguendo para ir ver os dois, notando a feição de culpa dela.   
Rey engoliu em seco e o seguiu.   
\- Eu sei que não vai soar bem – ela tentava se explicar, o seguindo de perto -, mas eu talvez tenha algo a ver com isso.   
\- Ah é? – ele se virou para ela, já em frente ao corpo do filho no chão da Falcon, ainda desacordado e com seu “uniforme” que o permitia andar com os outros sem ser reconhecido, agora sujo da cintura pra baixo de tanto ser arrastado – Então é bom você consertar o que fez. Vem, vamos levar ele para uma cama.   
Ele olhou para um sofá atrás do tambor de jogo, e percebeu que era pequeno para pôr o filho, e o grande já estava ocupado pelo woobkie. A câmara de aposentos, pelo que ele se lembrava, ficava um pouco longe, e ele não tinha nem tempo nem força para leva-lo. Percebeu então uma porta ao lado do caminho da cabine. Foi até lá. Entre caixas e ferramentas, havia uma base grande, larga e estofada. Estava imunda, mas serviria para o filho.   
Han pegou o filho pelos pés e indicou os braços para Rey, que se adiantou e ajudou o piloto a ergue-lo, observada de perto por R2D2 e BB-8.   
\- Eu tenho como me explicar. – ela falava entre os dentes, fazendo força para não deixar o cara cair – Ele estava todo coberto e você tinha dito que não tinha mais tripulação. – ela enfim jogou o corpo sobre a cama na câmara ali perto, em meio a Chewie reclamando de Finn ter parado o que fazia para escutar a conversa que corria do outro lado – Eu achei que ele ia atacar o Finn.   
Han resfolegou fundo.   
\- Pois achou errado. Agora fica de olho nele, e torce para ele acordar muito bem, se não...- Han disse se inclinando para ela, o dedo indicador da mão esquerda balançando no ar, o olhar firme percebendo que ela já estava bem receosa – você vai ter que se ver com o androide respondão ali.   
Han completou olhando para R2D2, que se aproximou deles, observado pelo BB-8, e então olhou de volta para Rey. Ela voltou o olhar para o androide alarmada, não gostava do robô e sabia que ele não morria de amores por ela. Han notou que ela sabia com o que estava lidando e ergueu as sobrancelhas, apertando os lábios num sorriso de “conforme-se”, e se retirou dali, abaixando a cabeça ao deixar ela ali com o filho.  
Rey franziu a testa e então olhou para a porta, onde R2D2 estava parado, de um jeito que ela não sabia como, mas parecia ameaçador.   
\- O que eu faço agora? – ela sussurrou olhando da porta para o tipo com uma caixa preta na cabeça – Finn? – ela saiu uns passos para fora da câmara e sussurrou.  
\- Eu tô meio ocupado aqui. – ele falou assim que conseguiu se livrar de uma tentativa de mata-leão do Chewie nele, depois que ele colocou algum remédio errado no ferimento – Se quiser me ajudar...  
Rey revirou os olhos.   
\- BB-8. – ela sussurrou para o amigo, que veio até ela, mas foi interceptado por R2D2 – O que? Eu preciso de ajuda!   
A Millenium se agitou em uma turbulência que derrubou Rey no chão. Assustada ela se ergueu e foi até a cabine.   
\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – foi a resposta do piloto quando ela sentou do lado dele.   
\- Eu não tenho o que fazer lá. Sou mais necessária aqui.   
\- Criança. – Han nem a olhava, o painel piscava de um jeito que ele não entendia, estava enferrujado – Vê se me entende, a única coisa que está me segurando para não deixar essa nave explodir é o meu filho lá atrás naquela câmara. – ele apertou um botão e as coisas se regularizaram, fazendo Han suspirar aliviado – Então...- ele continuou, agora olhando para uma Rey incrédula com a revelação de que o outro era filho dele, de Han Solo, ela derrubou o filho de Han Solo – acredite, você é mais necessária, LÁ.   
\- Eu não sabia que você tinha filho. – foi o que ela conseguiu responder, baixinho, em tom de culpa.  
Han parou um pouco pensando. Falara demais.


	3. Acordando Ben Solo.

Rey não piscava olhando para Han, esperando a resposta dele. O piloto suspirou, vendo que não tinha como fugir mais da verdade.   
\- Não se preocupe. – ele expirou cansado – Ninguém sabe. Bom, ao menos não que ele está vivo. – Rey franziu a testa e Han lançou um olhar irritado para ela antes de respirar fundo, se erguendo e mexendo em novos botões da Falcon – Volta pra lá e boca fechada.   
Rey pensou em continuar o interrogatório, mas percebeu que ele não falaria nada e assentiu saindo de cabeça baixa.   
\- Ah! E manda aquela lata velha boca-suja para cá. Eu preciso de um tradutor para a Falcon.  
Rey nem precisou perguntar a quem ele se referia. Imediatamente ela se dirigiu até a câmara, torcendo para já ter um Solo Jr acordado quando chegasse. Mas nada. R2D2 estava agora ao lado dele na cama, girando a cabeça para ela e soltando um beep triste. Foi a primeira vez que ela se compadeceu dele.   
\- O Han precisa de você. – ela falou se agachando ao lado dele, a voz branda e cordial – Pode ir, eu cuido dele.   
R2D2 não respondeu tão carinhoso quanto BB-8 responderia. Na verdade ele soltou um beep de reclamação e se virou rapidamente, desequilibrando Rey e saindo da câmara, com um BB-8 atrás dele injuriado com o jeito que ele tratou Rey.   
\- Esse androide definitivamente não gosta de mim. – ela se ergueu e engoliu em seco olhando para o filho de um dos pilotos mais extraordinários de toda a galáxia – Outro grande erro. – ela suspirou e se inclinou sobre ele, tentando perceber se ele respirava, notando que o peito subia e descia regularmente, fazendo Reu suspirar aliviada – Ótimo. Está vivo. Eu só preciso te acordar e depois dar um jeito de convencer Han Solo de me levar de volta para Jakku. – ela se agachou observando o outro inerte – Você está me ouvindo? Claro que não! Com esse capacete não deve nem respirar direito.   
Rey se ajoelhou a beira da cama, que ficava a apenas 30 centímetros do chão, e praticamente no centro da câmara, atravessada e encostada em várias caixas, que formavam um muro no meio do compartimento, enquanto o filho de Han Solo estava deitado com a cabeça quase apontada para a porta, que ficava assim a esquerda dele. Ela se inclinou sobre o outro, tentando encontrar algum fecho na roupa para a cabeça quadrada.   
\- Isso não deve estar nada confortável.   
Ela tateou o pescoço a procura de um fecho e nada alcançou. Do nada a nave piscou várias luzes, chamando a atenção dela, mas logo se normalizou. Ela então tateou mais abaixo, no peito. Nada. Mais abaixo no abdomêm. Nada. Desceu mais um pouco e BB-8 soltou um beep alarmado ao lado dela, a assustando.   
\- É! – ela se levantou, mãos para cima, respirando fundo – Você tem razão. Por aqui não deve estar mesmo. Desde quando você está aqui?   
Ela perguntou para o androide, a coração acelerado com o susto, não obtendo resposta. Ela não havia percebido como fora longe. Muito longe. O cara era enorme. As pernas dele sequer ficavam totalmente sobre a cama. A perna esquerda por exemplo ficava largada para fora, enquanto a direita estava dobrada sobre a cama. E a cama era enorme.   
Rey olhou ele de baixo acima e suspirou. “Muito grande. E forte, pelo visto. Pesado.” Então olhou para o androide ao seu lado, que parecia observa-la curioso.   
\- O que você acha? – ela passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu em seco, se agachando a seguir e perguntando para o amigo de metal – Já sei! Você pode escanear ele e verificar se há algum fecho ou dispositivo?!   
BB-8 foi para trás, depois olhou dela para o outro, do outro para ela, e diante do olhar esperançoso de Rey, ele concordou. Fazendo a varredura, ele apresentou em cada uma das   
mãos enluvadas do cara, um botão. Segundo BB-8, o da mão esquerda era para disparar a arma pendurada pelo macacão, e o da mão direita abria o capacete.   
\- É claro, nas mãos, onde eu não procurei. – ela expirou as resposta em tom baixo – Tem certeza? – ela perguntou para o androide que só olhou para ela, depois para o outro, e então para ela e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, deixando Rey novamente receosa, engolindo em seco – Bom, não posso ficar na dúvida o dia todo. - ela se levantou e com cuidado pegou ambas as mãos do Solo filho e as virou, vendo os botões – Qual era mesmo?   
BB-8 respondeu e ela apertou o botão da mão direta. Imediatamente um som de estampido se fez ouvir e Rey largou as mãos do rapaz. Se erguendo e soltando um sorriso de alivio ao perceber que a caixa se desprendeu, Rey se inclinou então e tentou puxar o capacete. Mas o peso do corpo dele prendia a caixa ainda com ele, por baixo. Ela então passou o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço de Ben, erguendo a cabeça dele, e puxou com a mão direita o capacete para fora, o jogando no chão, do lado do BB-8.   
\- Ah! Consegui. – ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, soltando o ar preso.   
Rey então notou que o cara estava com o rosto enfiado em seu peito. No esforço de tirar o capacete e puxar a cabeça dele, ela o enfiou ali. Imediatamente ela o afastou alguns centímetros. Olhou então para baixo e observou um rosto totalmente desconhecido. Porém... Passeando os olhos pelo rosto dele, ela notou que apesar de nunca ter visto ele antes, alguma coisa lhe soava familiar.   
Sem pensar, sentindo a respiração pesada, a boca levemente aberta, Rey trouxe a mão direita para a testa de Bem, curiosa, e desceu as pontas dos dedos até rala barba que ele possuía na forma de um cavanhaque e fechou ali os dedos, puxando um tufo.   
\- É real.   
O pensamento saiu como um sussurro sem ela perceber que estava pensando sobre. Fechando a boca e erguendo as sobrancelhas, observando novamente todo o rosto dele, Rey se permitiu um suspiro enquanto voltava a realidade, notando então BB-8 parado a observando, e para seu completo e imediato pavor, R2D2 na porta.   
Ela tirou o braço ao redor de Ben rapidamente, deixando ele cair sobre a cama de novo, e deu um passo para trás. Tarde demais. Rey abriu a boca para falar algo, mas R2D2 já estava girando e correndo pela Millenium em beeps histéricos.   
\- Eu o que? – ela franziu a testa, a boca aberta, ultrajada – Ele disse o que eu achei que ele disse?   
BB-8 concordou devagar, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos e sair dali furiosa. Rey saiu da câmara e deu com Finn ainda brigando com Chewie, que agora reclamava de um curativo muito apertado.   
\- Ei! – ela gritou para R2D2 que já estava na direção da cabine – Volta aqui seu androide mentiroso.   
\- O que foi? – Finn perguntou para ela, tentando impedir o wookie de desfazer o curativo.   
\- Esse androide... – ela respondeu baixinho, quase para si mesma, se virando para ele com a respiração acelerada e olhar alerta – me odeia.   
\- Bom, você derrubou o dono dele.   
\- Pra te salvar.   
\- Eu não est....- ele notou o olhar fulminante dela – O que foi que ele disse agora?   
\- Você não ouviu?  
\- Eu não entendo nada do que essas coisas dizem!  
\- Ótimo! Você está melhor assim.  
Ela respondeu e foi na direção da cabine, parando no corredor ao ver R2D2 voltando com um Han saindo da cabine, enxotando ele com as mãos na cintura.   
\- Pois já tava na hora dele ganhar um, você não acha? Ao menos ele acordou?  
Han então notou Rey ali na frente dele, que piscou apreensiva.   
\- Ah, beijoqueira...  
\- Eu não estava....  
\- Tá, tá...- ele a silenciou erguendo a mão direita no ar – Não se preocupa com o que o androide diz. Nem a mãe do Ben seria tão protetora. - “O nome dele é Ben.” foi o pensamento dela enquanto Han prosseguia – Escuta, a coisa aqui não tá boa. O fofoqueiro aqui disse que tá havendo uma sobrecarga, que ele não consegue identificar onde é...- ele novamente a silenciou erguendo a mão no ar ao ver que ela queria responder – ...volta lá e dá quantos beijinhos você achar necessário – ela franziu o nariz abrindo a boca levemente, indignada – e traz o meu co-piloto de volta agora. – ele enfatizou a ultima palavra e fez sinal com a mão para ela ir, e Rey se virou bufando – E se o androide voltar a incomodar, pode chutar ele de lá.   
R2D2 soltou um beep ofendido e seguiu Rey. Quando se aproximaram de Finn e Chewie, com o primeiro colocando suavemente esparadrapo no braço esquerdo do wookie, o amigo perguntou para eles o que foi. Rey apenas revirou os olhos quando R2D2 respondeu que ela estava tentando beijar o Ben. Chewie soltou um rugido de zombaria, acompanhado por clara risada metálica do androide atrás dela.   
\- Para com isso! – ela disse entredentes para R2D2 se virando e o mirando furiosa, para depois seguir até a câmara a passos pesados.   
\- O que? – Finn olhou perdido para todos – Mas o que foi que ele disse?   
Ele perguntou na direção de Rey, que já tinha entrado na câmara. Chewie foi quem respondeu no seu dialeto, fazendo Finn olhar seriamente para ele, e sem paciência responder.   
\- Ah! Jura?  
BB-8 que se aproximara deles ali, olhou para Finn e balançou a cabeça confirmando também com beeps incompreensíveis para o stormtrooper, fazendo ele fechar a cara em desagrado com todos entendendo a piada menos ele.   
O androide laranjinha observou o azul se encaminhar lentamente até a câmara para vigiar os outros dois e correu a entrar lá.   
Rey estava parada em frente ao outro, pensando no que fazer quando ouviu o amiguinho. Olhou para a porta, de metal pesado e sujo, claramente emperrada por óleo velho e areia, na metade do caminho de cada um dos lados de onde surgiam para serem abertas ou fechadas quando se encontrassem no centro. Ela foi até lá e apertou o botão, torcendo para que a porta se fechasse, e ela se fechou ...na cara de R2D2, recebendo, sem saber, beeps nada elogiosos. Se virou então para dentro da câmara e observou BB-8 rindo do outro. Irritada, apertou o botão de novo e viu a porta só abrir até a metade, como antes, e tocou o outro androide dali também. R2D2 que já se retirava para a cabine, se voltou e observou o outro sendo enxotado e começou a rir, chamando a ira de BB-8 que foi até ele.   
Ela então se virou na direção do filho de Han Solo e se permitiu um pouco de auto piedade.   
“Por que eu?” “Porquê foi você quem o desmaiou.” Ela se perguntou e se respondeu, olhando de novo para o cara a sua frente. Ela olhou ao seu redor. Viu o capacete no chão e o pegou com a sua mão direita. Então olhou do objeto para Ben. “Ben.” Ela gostou do nome. Imediatamente o olhar dela fixou nos lábios dele e ela lembrou que Han disse que ela poderia até dar beijinhos no filho, desde que trouxesse ele. Sentiu o estomago se retorcer. Nunca beijara ninguém, mal sabia se o que vira pelas ruelas de Jakku eram de fato beijos, como é que ela poderia fazer isso? Ou ter tentado, como disse o androide. Revirou os olhos novamente se lembrando do nada simpático super-protetor androide.   
Deixando o capacete cair no chão, ela se aproximou de Ben e se inclinou sobre ele, posicionando a cabeça logo acima da dele.   
O cabelo dele era de um tom castanho muito escuro e comprido uns vinte centímetros. Ela deduziu pois algumas mechas caíam no pescoço na parte da frente, enquanto outras cobriam parte da testa do lado direito, com a ponta terminando na bochecha esquerda. Ela afastou estas do rosto dele roçando levemente os dedos da mão esquerda ali. Suspirou.   
Ela geralmente tinha resposta rápida e sabia como resolver um problema, mas aquele ali parecia fazer ela lutar contra algo totalmente desconhecido, e que não sabia quais ferramentas usar. A mão esquerda voltou pela bochecha direita dele, passando por dois sinais um pouco acima do cavanhaque, ao lado do nariz.   
Ela voltou o olhar rapidamente para os olhos dele, com um súbito medo de ele acordar do nada e ver ela assim perto. Mas acordar ele não era exatamente o que ela mais queria?   
Puxou o lábio inferior e o mordeu. Uma ideia passou pela cabeça dela. Ela olhou para a porta imaginando como o androide iria pirar se visse o que ela ia fazer.   
Ela então trouxe a mão direita para a outra bochecha de Ben, passeando ali delicadamente até que a ergueu um pouco e bateu de leve no rosto dele. Nada. Rey inspirou fundo.   
Rey ergueu a mão uns dez centimetros no ar e deu outro tapa. Nada. Ela revirou os olhos, respirou fundo e o esbofeteou com toda a força que podia. O rosto dele virou para o outro lado, as mexas de cabelo cobrindo o rosto dele, a testa encostando nas caixas de metal ao lado da cama. Mas ainda assim ele não acordou.  
\- Ah não.   
Rey se erguera, agora massageando a mão direita com a esquerda, olhando inconformada um Ben ainda em profundo sono. Ela olhou ao redor e se sentou no chão, os joelhos erguidos, sobre os quais ela pousou os braços em frente do tronco. “Eu não posso ter batido tão forte para ele não acordar mais. Bom. Agora já era, estaremos todos mortos em breve.” Ela jogou a cabeça para a frente desanimada, e então notou o capacete do lado dela. Olhando de Ben para o capacete, considerando se podia fazer aquilo, Rey pegou o objeto e o colocou na cabeça, virando a cabeça para os lados.   
Para a surpresa dela a sensação era totalmente diferente do que esperava. Primeiro que não havia só uma faixa vermelha na altura dos olhos, haviam quatro faixas, uma em cada lado do cubo, cada uma de uma cor diferente. Eram vermelha, azul, verde e amarelo. E, possivelmente, deviam ter alguma função quando conectados com a roupa. Mas mesmo assim, sem o resto do equipamento, o capacete não era abafado, ao contrário, parecia que o capacete filtrava o ar ao redor, o tornando fresco e leve para ela respirar.   
Rey girava o capacete quando sentiu a Falcon ter uma falha geral de energia e parar de funcionar de repente, voltando logo em seguida, saindo da velocidade da luz para lugar nenhum, para então fazer movimentos perigosos, como se estivesse desviando de algo, e logo depois voltar a entrar na velocidade da luz.  
Ela tinha as duas mãos no chão da nave, onde escorregou alguns centímetros, cabeça erguida para cima, assustada, e já ia se levantar quando notou um movimento a frente dela.   
É que com o movimento abrupto, algumas caixas balançaram caindo para trás e duas, felizmente vazias, sobre Bem, que acordou com os solavancos e a dor dos objetos pesados batendo em suas pernas.   
Ele abriu os olhos assustado, depois os piscou várias vezes e então tentou se levantar, levando a mão na nuca, onde ainda doía, tanto que quase não sentia o ardor na face esquerda e o latejar na canela direita e coxa esquerda.   
Rey arregalou os olhos assustada e contente ao vê-lo se erguendo.   
Ben olhou para o lado e viu que estava numa câmara fechada, cheia de entulho com alguém usando seu capacete. Deu um pulo para trás, batendo as costas na pilha de caixas ao se deparar com a figura o olhando do chão da câmara.  
\- O que...onde eu estou? Quem é você? Que cheiro é esse? – ele olhou ao redor com o nariz enrugado.  
Rey não sabia muito bem o que responder. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, olhando pela faixa azul do visor do capacete para um tipo enorme e assustado com ela.   
\- Não se preocupa. Você está comigo. Digo…com a gente. Seu pai, Han, está pilotando a Falcon. – ela conseguiu falar depois de uns segundos, a voz o mais calma que conseguiu, apesar do objeto mudar um pouco o som dela, as mãos erguidas com as palmas voltadas para ele.   
Ele franziu a testa para ela e então apertou os olhos. A pessoa escondida atrás do seu capacete sabia que Han era seu pai, e agora inventava que estavam na Falcon. Ele desceu a mão direita devagar, na direção da arma. Ela não funcionava com humanoides como funcionava com criaturas de pele expeça, mas no mínimo desnortearia a pessoa a sua frente.   
\- O que você está fazendo? – ela notou o movimento dele e apontou mão direita na direção da arma – Nem pense nisso!   
\- Ou o que? – ele ergueu o queixo ameaçador – Vai me derrubar e roubar o resto da minha roupa?   
Ben trouxe as duas mãos para a arma e se sentou desafiador a apontando rapidamente para o seu carcereiro.   
Ele não podia ver a indignada feição de Rey à insinuação que ele fez. Apertando os lábios, ela se levantou determinada e devagar, tirando o capacete e se revelando. Apreciando, após uns segundos de preocupação, a reação do outro ao vê-la de cima a baixo.


	4. Cuidado com o que fala.

Ben acompanhara os movimentos dela ressabiado, e não pôde evitar o queixo cair levemente quando ela retirou o capacete e ele constatou se tratar de uma garota. Suada, suja, o cabelo preso em três coques, mas com vários fios soltos e desgrenhados ao redor do rosto, formando o que Ben chamaria de um belo quadro. Mas talvez porquê ele não tenha visto muitas humanoides nos últimos seis anos, ainda mais tão jovens. Ele desceu os olhos até os pés dela e depois para o rosto novamente e pressionou os lábios os trazendo para dentro, os molhando, e soltando devagar o ar. Engoliu em seco. Depois de vê-la de cima a baixo ele se criticou internamente por não ter percebido que era uma garota antes mesmo de ela tirar o capacete.   
Rey mantinha o olhar, atenta a ele, esperando que ele soltasse a arma. Vendo que ele parecia paralisado, ela suspirou e ergueu o capacete para ele.   
\- Eu não vou te machucar... – Ben piscou e olhou para o capacete, erguendo a mão esquerda para pega-lo – ...mais.   
Ele ergueu novamente o olhar apertado para ela diante da complementação, e puxou o capacete rápido, lembrando da dor ainda latejante na nuca.   
\- Agradeço a gentileza. – foi a resposta atravessada dele, pousando o capacete na cama e evitando olhar para ela – Mas não acredito em mercenários ou capangas da Primeira Orde...  
\- Eu não sou ...- ela começou o corrigindo, indignada, mas percebeu que não era a melhor hora para discutir – Pouco importa o que você pensa. – Ben levantou o olhar ofendido para ela, que ergueu as sobrancelhas notando a grosseria e olhando para o chão – Eu quero dizer que a sua impressão equivocada não tem importância. – Rey deu um passo para trás, fazendo Ben segurar mais forte a arma – Porque você vai ver que eu estou falando a verdade.   
Rey disse a ultima parte o mirando de um modo sério e carregado de confiança, fazendo Ben apertar os olhos para ela, começando a duvidar das próprias dúvidas. A garota tinha definitivamente um ar de dignidade que era dificil duvidar.   
Ela foi até a porta, mantendo o corpo de lado e olhando para Ben, e bateu a mão no botão da parede para abrir a porta, fazendo Ben se erguer com a arma apontada para lá. Mas nada acontecera. Rey franziu a testa e olhou para a porta, depois para Ben. Ela bateu de novo no botão e nada. Arregalou os olhos e se virou de costas para Ben, que apertava os olhos para ela e já relaxava os braços, deixando a arma abaixar uns centímetros, observando ela espancar o botão para abrir a porta sem sucesso.   
\- Não pode ser. Estamos trancados aqui. Oi – ela bateu no metal velho e sujo da porta, tentando chamar ajuda – Finn, ajuda. Estamos trancados.   
Ben observou o desespero dela e calculou se era fingimento. Mentalmente anotou que ela chamou apenas um tipo, e não era o nome do seu pai.  
\- Nem adianta bater ou gritar, câmaras como essa não deixam o som passar. Ninguém vai te escutar. Nem mesmo uma bomba explodindo aqui poderia fazer você ser ouvida.  
Ela parou de bater, deixando a mão escorregar pela porta, concluindo que ele tinha razão, o olhar baixando, triste.   
\- Mas nós precisamos sair daqui. – a voz dela saiu quase baixa, se virando para ele, que voltou a erguer a arma para ela, mas retorceu os lábios diante da feição triste dela –   
Você...Han disse que precisa de você para consertar a Falcon, se não vai tudo explodir. – Ben apertou o olhar para ela desconfiado, a irritando – Eu não estou mentindo. Ele não aceitou a minha ajuda para consertar a nave. Tinha que ser você.   
O final da declaração saiu em tom irritado, as narinas dilatadas. A paciência não era o forte dela em situações assim.  
\- Ok. Eu acredito. – ele falou baixando a arma considerando que ela não era tão perigosa assim, ao menos não enquanto ele pudesse ver onde ela e um pedaço de cano estão.   
Ben ergueu queixo, o tom de voz afetado – Você não consegue nem fazer uma porta funcionar, não teria mesmo como meu pai aceitar a sua ajuda para consertar a Falcon.   
Rey foi de um suspiro aliviado para um nariz franzido de indignação.   
\- Como é q...Eu devia ter batido com mais força. – ela começou atacada, dando um passo a frente, fazendo Ben erguer a arma rapidamente para ela.   
\- Ê, ê, ê...calma aí mocinha. – ele falou e Rey voltou a franzir o nariz indignada, agora abrindo a boca também – Mãozinha pra cima. Isso mesmo – ela obedeceu fechando a boca e agora o mirando com raiva, apertando os olhos – mãos pra cima onde eu possa ver. Agora, vai para o lado. – Rey obedeceu saindo da frente da porta, não sabia o que aquela arma fazia – Vamos ver se essa porta não abre mesmo.   
Ben agradeceu mentalmente ela não saber o que a arma realmente fazia e olhou rapidamente o botão que abria a porta, virado de costas para a porta, a arma sempre apontada para Rey, ele bateu no botão, que novamente se mostrou ineficaz. Rey revirou os olhos e soltou o ar exasperada.   
\- Eu já tentei isso. Pelo visto você também não sabe como fazer a porta funcionar. O que me faz concluir que vai ser tão útil quanto eu para consertar a Falcon. – ela preferiu não perder a oportunidade de devolver o comentário.  
Ben deu um falso meio sorriso, erguendo rapidamente o queixo para ela.   
\- Rápida no gatilho. É, ela parece emperrada pelo lado de fora. Alguma coisa no sistema. – ele disse abaixando rapidamente a cabeça para observar mais de perto o botão, então voltou a olhar para ela, abaixando o queixo, olhar penetrante e acusador enquanto dava alguns passos na direção dela – Conveniente, não?   
Rey fechou a cara de vez, bufou, apertou os lábios e, dando um passo a frente, fez um movimento rápido puxando a arma da mão dele. Mas a arma estava grudada na roupa de Ben e trouxe ele junto para ela. Se recuperando da surpresa, rapidamente ele a pegou pelo pulso da mão direita, onde ela mantinha a arma, e passou a sua mão direita pela cintura dela, a prendendo a ele, garantindo que ela não fizesse mais nenhum movimento.   
Rey se debateu, tentando empurrar ele com a mão esquerda livre, enquanto ele tentava a segurar com mais força, balançando a outra mão para ver se ela largava a arma.   
Ela então bufou, desistindo e olhando para cima. Ele era muito mais forte.  
Ele notou ela inerte e olhando para ele e parou também, olhando para baixo. Ben puxou o ar ao perceber o olhar de intenso ódio e...algo mais. Ele franziu a testa, abrindo levemente a boca, puxando por ali o ar, sem solta-lo por uns segundos.   
Rey pestanejou e então colocou a mão esquerda no peito dele tentando afasta-lo, abaixando o olhar. Ben não desviou o olhar e manteve o braço direito bem firme na cintura dela.   
Ben então sentiu ela paralisar olhando para o lado e se virou na mesma direção. Sem eles terem notado a porta havia sido aberta pelo lado de fora, e estavam lá um androide unidade BB e seu parceiro Artoo.   
\- Artoo! – ele exclamou aliviado, mas sem soltar Rey – Está tudo bem?   
O androide pela primeira vez fez algo que ela gostou, contou que estava tudo bem e que estavam na Millenium, fazendo Ben franzir o cenho e olhar para Rey, sem solta-la, porém. Rey voltou a se mexer enquanto se perguntava por qual razão BB-8 não veio em seu resgate como R2 teria feito se fosse ela segurando o grandão ali.   
\- Viu? Eu não estava mentindo. Agora me solta!  
\- Mentindo ou não você tentou me desarmar. Isso não parece atitude de alguém confiável. Ainda mais depois de me apagar.   
Ele respondeu a olhando de cima, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Fazendo Rey puxar o ar e fechar os olhos para tentar se acalmar antes de tentar se explicar. Mas ela nem conseguiu começar. R2D2 resolveu acrescentar detalhes as acusações de Ben, fazendo ela sentir o rosto queimar ainda mais.   
\- Ela tentou o que?   
O resto de paciência dela foi pelo ralo. Aproveitando a surpresa do outro, Rey o calçou colocando o pé esquerdo entre as pernas dele, largou a arma e o empurrou com as duas mãos para trás, o fazendo cair de bunda no chão, enquanto ela saia furiosa da câmara até a cabine.   
Ben a olhou surpreso e furioso, mas com um sorriso convencido ainda no olhar.   
BB-8 foi atrás da amiga até a cabine, enquanto R2D2 ficou ali rindo com o dono se levantando, feliz dele estar acordado.   
\- Pronto! Seu filho está acordado. Como posso ajudar aqui?   
Ela cuspiu as palavras se sentando ao lado de Han, que a olhou assustado e depois para trás.   
\- E onde está ele?   
\- Lá atrás. – ela disse seca, apontando com o polegar para trás, enquanto erguia o queixo olhando os botões piscando, as bochechas ainda vermelhas – Você disse que havia uma sobrecarga?  
\- Calma aí, menina. Como eu disse o meu filho é meu co-piloto aqui...  
\- Eu não tenho tempo para isso. – Rey tinha os lábios tão comprimidos que eles se erguiam para frente em um bico, o maxilar tenso e as narinas dilatadas, o rosto agora rosado, não mais vermelho – Preciso arrumar isso e voltar para Jakku. Deve ser algum dos dispositivos anti-roubo do Unkar. Mas mascarado em outra coisa.   
Ela olhou atenta para os botões, tentando relaxar para sentir algo. Ela geralmente sentia algo. Mas mal conseguiu começar a sentir, assim que expirou o ar para relaxar, observada por um curioso Han, Ben entrou com R2D2 logo atrás.   
\- Então é verdade? – Ben disse fazendo Han se virar rápido para o filho, se levantando  
\- Você está bem? – Han perguntou preocupado, fazendo Rey sentir algo como uma lâmina fria atravessando o lado esquerdo do peito ao notar a cena de reencontro familiar atrás dela – Soube que te derrubaram.   
\- E depois tentaram me beijar. – Ben completou não segurando mais o sorriso debochado, fazendo o pai olhar para baixo e coçar o nariz evitando rir em consideração a Rey – Mas já estou melhor. De ambos.   
Rey se ergueu irritada, a nave balançou antes que ela se virasse e desse uma resposta, a fazendo cair de novo no assento. Alarmada ela ouviu como sirenes por toda a Millenium e pressentiu o pior. Aquilo era uma contagem regressiva, e não havia muito tempo.   
\- Temos que achar o ponto em que há a sobrecarga e desarmar, logo. Se demorarmos vai haver pedacinhos de nós espalhados pela galáxia. – disse Ben, que segurara o pai e se segurara na parede atrás de si quando outro solavanco os desequilibrou.   
\- Eu ia dizer isso. – Han falou se sentando no assento do piloto, mas sabia que não havia nada ali que pudesse fazer.   
Rey revirou os olhos. Mas não tinha tempo para se irritar, ela tentou focar no problema para soluciona-lo. Enquanto atrás dela, Ben conversava com Artoo, tateando outros botões nos painéis de trás, procurando um ponto.   
Então ela sentiu, e imediatamente olhou para acima do seu ombro direito. Rey se ergue e tirou uma placa revelando vários fios. Entre eles um compressor, que era para controlar a energia, mas devia servir também como um anti-roubo. “Esperto o Unkar” ela pensou no seu odioso patrão enquanto enfiava a mão e tentava puxar. Porém o objeto explodiu em energia na sua mão, dando um choque que a fez cair para trás, nos braços de Ben, que se virara quando ela tirara a placa.  
Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, a mão formigando, mal ouvia as pessoas ao redor. Ben a segurou pelo queixo balançando o seu rosto e perguntando se ela estava bem, mas Rey não ouvia direito.   
Sem resposta dela, ele olhou para onde ela estivera tentando arrancar algo e a deitou no assento do co-piloto, enquanto se erguia até um compressor e o puxava, seguro e rápido, com sua mão enluvada, sem qualquer incidente. Imediatamente a nave parou de apitar e se estabilizou. R2D2 pareceu pular de alegria. BB-8 já se segurava nas paredes usando cabos e se soltou. Han olhou o filho e deu um sorriso orgulhoso. Mas foi o olhar de Rey que atraiu Ben.   
Ela ainda estava jogada sobre o assento, segurando a mão direita, enquanto o mirava surpresa e irritada. Ele franziu o cenho e apertou os olhos para ela, depois mostrou a mão enluvada. Rey fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, se ajeitando para frente, agora observando os painéis da Falcon.   
\- Você ajeitou o curso para Takodana? Isso é muito longe de Jakku.   
\- E? – Han perguntou recebendo do filho o objeto quadrado, de uns cinco centímetros, cheio de fios, deixando ele se sentar no assento de piloto com o olhar ainda preso na garota, para quem virou o assento, colocando o corpo para frente, o rosto bem próximo dela – Algum problema?   
Rey respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, virando o rosto para o lado direito, evitando assim o olhar do filho de Han.   
\- Eu preciso voltar.   
\- Espera! Você veio de Jakku? Aquele…  
\- Lixão! É já sei qual é a opinião de todos sobre lá!   
Rey respondeu em voz alta, se erguendo, fazendo Ben se erguer também, quase vinte centímetros mais alto. Ela engoliu em seco e o empurrou de volta para o assento para poder sair dali, enquanto Han ia para o lado liberando caminho. Ben se reergueu e colocou as mãos na cintura, testa ainda franzida. Ele olhou para o pai que tinha quase a mesma postura. Fez menção de ir atrás da garota, mas o pai o parou com a mão no peito.   
\- Fica aí.   
Ben ergueu as mãos e se sentou de novo, vendo o pai sair atrás de Rey. Suspirou. Olhou para R2 que se aproximava dele, enquanto BB-8 fora atrás da garota. Balançando a cabeça para afastar qualquer pensamento de culpa, ele se dirigiu ao amigo astromec.  
\- Vamos lá, amigo, me passe o relatório.   
Ben perguntou a Artoo enquanto começava a desenroscar a arma da roupa e desprender alguns circuitos, liberando a parte de cima do corpo daquele material pesado, que sem o capacete não tinha qualquer refrigeração e já começava a fazer ele se sentir em modo de degelo, de tanto que suava.


	5. Conquistando um aliado.

Han chegou onde Finn estava com Chewie e percebeu o vulto de BB-8 seguir num corredor do outro lado. Tentou seguir para lá, quando Finn saltou do seu lugar e o alcançou.  
\- Ei, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com a nave? A Rey passou correndo aqui. Tem outro vazamento? Aconteceu algo com ela? – Finn disse a ultima parte num tom que ia de preocupado com acusador.   
\- Não se preocupa, soldado. Já consertamos o que dava. Volta a cuidar do Chewie.   
Han o deixou ali, dando as costas seguindo para o corredor, Finn com a mão direita erguida no ar e a boca aberta para responder.  
\- Eu....já cuidei. – ele se virou para wookie, que se mantinha deitado e choramingando em um recosto – Não cuidei?   
Chewie soltou grunhidos baixos demais para serem uma discordância. E desanimados demais para ser uma concordância.   
Chegando na metade do corredor, Han percebeu o droide parado em frente a porta fechada da câmara de cuidados médicos.   
\- Ela não está para papo, eim bola? - BB-8 se virou para ele, e então olhou a porta e soltou um beep triste – Deixa comigo. Abre isso.   
O droide fez o que ele pediu e se colocou de lado, para que Rey não visse que fora ele quem abriu a porta. Han entrou e a encontrou sentada no chão, as costas apoiada na parede de frente para a porta. No chão próximo a ela, um uma caixa de remédios e esparadrapos, enquanto ela enrolava um deles na mão, apertando os lábios para não deixar escapar dali o choro que já corria em lágrimas pela face.   
Ela não sabia como se descontrolara tanto. Mas no final, aquele choque fora o que mais a abalara.   
Ela já sentira isso antes, aquela energia quando ficava muito brava, quase cega de raiva. Sabia que o choque não fora do compressor. O objeto retinha energia, não tinha como energia ter sido emitida a partir dele. Logo, foi ela. Rey causou a energia que deve ter refletido e voltado na mão dela. E isso a deixava com medo. Tanto quanto o de seus pais voltarem e ela não estar em Jakku. “Eu não devia ter saído de lá” ela pensou, pouco antes de a porta se abrir e Han entrar.   
Han percebeu o olhar marejado e pigarreou, olhando para baixo, as mãos na cintura, percebendo no canto um droide médico.   
\- É melhor não contar para o seu amigo que havia uma unidade médica bem perto para cuidar do Chewie. – Rey soltou o ar dos pulmões num sorriso e então fungou, trazendo as costas da mão direita sobre a boca e nariz, pensando em rir, chorando mais. Han suspirou – Olha criança... Eu ... – Han inspirou fundo e olhou para o teto - Nem sei o que dizer. – olhando então para ela e balançando a cabeça, ele deu uns passos até Rey e se agachou, o braço direito apoiado no joelho, na mente passando as vezes em que teve que fazer isso para consolar o filho, tanto quando ele era apenas criança, como há uns seis anos atrás, quando ele teve que vir viver com Han – Não se preocupe. Nós vamos te levar para a sua casa. Por mais lixo que ela seja. – ele apontou o dedo para ela, recebendo um olhar com lágrimas escorrendo e indignado, claramente ele não melhorou nada nisso desde que Ben era pequeno. Han retorceu a boca contrariado e resfolegou – Não espere sutilezas de mim.  
Rey fungou e juntou as sobrancelhas num olhar cada vez mais confuso e indignado. Confusa por ele ter ido até ali tentar consolar ela. Indignada porque ele sequer se esforçou muito para consola-la.   
Han se ergueu, pensando se o papo fora o suficiente, mas ela não se mexeu. Não foi. Ele então se encostou na maca medica ao lado dela, e cruzou os braços esperando uns minutos para ela se restabelecer.   
Rey terminou de enrolar a mão e a usou para secar o rosto.   
\- Quanto tempo? – ela disse com a voz rouca e um pouco fanha.   
Han a olhou e diante da pergunta se empertigou.  
\- Quanto tempo o que?  
\- Até voltarmos a Jakku?  
\- Bom. Com voltarmos você inclui muita gente. – Han se afastou da maca, coçando atrás da orelha direita – Eu estava pensando em chegar em Takodana, falar com uma amiga e conseguir uma carona de volta pra você. Eu não tenho a menor pretensão de ir até Jakku. E nem posso.   
Não era inteligente, agora que recuperou a Millennium Falcon, levar ela onde estivera retida. Algumas pessoas não entendem o conceito de posse tão bem quanto ele.  
\- Espera. Como assim? – ela se ergueu, ainda fungando mas determinada – E o BB-8? E o Finn?  
\- Bom, eu vou arranjar uma carona para eles até o sistema da República também. Não se preocupa. Vocês todos vão chegar onde querem. Só não serão levados por mim. – ele finalizou olhando para ela com um forçado sorriso sem dentes e um jogar de sobrancelhas para cima.  
\- Isto não é certo! – ela se ergueu enxugando as lágrimas e ficando a um passo dele, que se virou para a saída, dando as costas para a escavadora - Eles tem uma missão! Você não pode simplesmente deixar eles sozinhos!   
\- Quem disse que não posso?! – ele se manteve de costas para ela – Cada um tem a sua missão menina. Você pelo visto tem a sua própria em Jakku.   
\- Mas eu não sou ninguém! Já você...você é um exímio piloto...  
\- Ei! – ele se virou para ela, a mão direita apontando para ela brevemente, a fazendo dar um passo para trás – Não se diminua. Você também é muito boa no que faz. Por que você não ajuda eles? - ele a elogiou no seu jeito rude.  
Rey franziu a testa para a ideia e então piscou, olhando para o chão.   
\- Eu tenho...que voltar para Jakku. – a resposta saiu baixa.   
\- E eu tenho que ...cuidar do que é meu. Isso é a galáxia agora. Cada um por si. E acredite, fazendo isso eu estou ajudando mais a galáxia do que a mim mesmo. – ele disse suspirando e colocando as mãos na cintura, também olhando para o chão.  
Rey inspirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça, o olhar decidido.   
\- Isso soa como egoísmo.   
Han ergueu o queixo sustentando o olhar firme dela, com o seu desafiador.   
\- E isso me soa como hipocrisia. Todo mundo quer que os outros salvem o dia, mas ninguém quer fazer isso.  
Rey abriu a boca para responder, indignada, mas não tinha uma resposta e a fechou, olhando para o chão.   
Han suspirou e olhou ao redor.   
\- Foi o que pensei. – ele disse se virando para sair.   
\- Eu não quero voltar para Jakku. – Rey começou a dizer baixinho, erguendo então o queixo e o olhando firme, fazendo Han se virar para ela - Eu preciso! Não é que eu não queira ajudar os outros, é que eu não posso! Não agora. Não até...  
\- Nem eu menina. – ele disse em um tom que ela sentiu como irônico, dando-lhe as costas novamente, já indo para saída.  
\- Pare! – ela demandou, a voz se elevando mais do que gostaria, assustando ela mesma e fazendo Han se virar para ela de novo – Desculpa... – ela disse baixando a voz, Han não deu importancia – É que...É complicado de explicar.   
\- Olha – ele colocou as mãos na cintura, o olhar firme sobre ela – eu não estou exigindo nada, ok? – ele fez um movimento com as mãos no ar as cruzando e depois as deixando cair ao lado do corpo – Apenas estou dizendo que EU não vou participar de missão de ninguém. O que você vai fazer é problema seu. E o que eu vou fazer – ele apontou o dedo para ele mesmo, se inclinando levemente para frente – é problema meu.   
\- Mas por que? Por que não ajudar a Resistencia?  
\- Por que você quer voltar para Jakku, menina?  
Rey respirou fundo, voltando a olhar para o chão, mordendo o lábio inferior pensando se deveria contar. Fechando os olhos e erguendo o queixo, ela disse:  
\- Minha família. Eu preciso voltar pela minha família.   
Han apertou os lábios e fixou um olhar decidido e um pouco amargurado sobre ela enquanto erguia o queixo.  
\- Pois é. Temos mais em comum do que você pensava, então! – foi a única resposta que ele deu – Agora vamos! Temos que ver se não tem mais nada a ponto de explodir nessa belezura. – ele se virou encerrando o assunto, finalmente cruzando a porta e saindo, para logo voltar e parar na entrada, encontrando uma Rey confusa – A não ser que você ainda esteja...precisando de um tempo.  
Rey olhou para os lados, puxando o ar pela boca levemente aberta, franzindo a testa. Han simplesmente não valorizara o que ela dissera. Ou valorizara e ela é que não entendeu o que ele quis dizer com terem algo em comum?  
Balançando a cabeça para voltar a si, Rey olhou para a mão. Ela agora mal conseguia lembrar o que a fizera vir até ali.   
Voltou a olhar para a porta, agora aberta e sem ninguém. Ele não esperou uma resposta.   
De repente o seu problema parecia mínimo diante do que a Galáxia e a Resistencia enfrentariam se BB-8 e Finn não conseguissem terminar a missão deles. E ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Mas também não poderia ficar tanto tempo longe.   
Erguendo o queixo determinada, ela resolveu que encontraria um jeito de ajudar eles, sem com isso ficar muito tempo longe de Jakku. E se possível, com a Falcon!  
Quando ela chegou na área de descanso, onde estavam Chewie, Finn e Han discutindo, Rey parou. BB-8 quase bateu atrás dela, e então a contornou, se adiantando duas rotações para ver o que estava acontecendo. Han claramente estava traduzindo um descontente Chewie para um irritado Finn.   
Ela foi até eles.   
\- E como é que eu ia saber que ele estava sentindo dor no ombro também? EU NÃO FALO A LINGUA DO TIPO DELE. – Finn se exasperou, fazendo Rey parar a uns passos deles.   
O wookie não recebeu muito bem a reclamação e afastou Han com o braço bom, pegando Finn pelo colarinho e o erguendo.   
\- Ê, ê, ê...calma Chewie. – Han fez o amigo baixar o outro – Não se preocupe, ele vai refazer todo o curativo.   
Dessa vez Chewie e Finn reclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Rey então deu um passo até eles para tentar intervir e se oferecer a ajudar o wookie, quando percebeu que Finn parou de falar e chamou a atenção dos outros para algo na direção da entrada da cabine da Falcon.   
Todos estavam na frente de Rey e encobrindo a visão, a obrigando a dar um passo para o lado esquerdo, abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos, antes de desviar eles virando a cabeça para o lado.   
Ben saía da cabine, com R2 a sua frente, parcialmente nu, com o macacão branco caído até a cintura baixa, e ele empurrando ainda mais para baixo. Rey piscou algumas vezes, soltando a respiração, antes de novamente checar o outro, engolindo em seco e virando a cabeça para trás agora, o mais longe que conseguisse.   
O tipo era enorme, dos ombros ao abdômen, largos e musculosos, assim como os braços, sob uma pele branca brilhando de suor. Apenas as pontas dos dedos dele estavam vermelhas.   
E provavelmente as orelhas também, mas como o cabelo preto e lustroso dele as escondia, caído para frente enquanto Ben dava atenção a ajustar o mais confortavelmente possível o macacão, Rey não podia afirmar isso.   
\- Ben! – Han chamou a atenção dele, que ergueu o queixo para o pai com uma falsa surpresa, o olhar caindo rapidamente sobre Rey, que num susto com o grito de Han olhara rapidamente para frente encontrando o olhar de Ben, antes de voltar a baixar o rosto, as bochechas vermelhas – Se cobre, filho. Tem... – ele olhou ao redor, achando Rey – Muita gente aqui que não tem o costume de ver os outros pelados.   
Han pigarreou. Ben era como a mãe nesse sentido. Não tinha qualquer vergonha do corpo, muitas vezes o expondo sem ver qualquer maldade nisso.   
\- Eu não estou pelado!   
Foi a resposta dele, fingindo indignação, com um contido sorriso no canto do lábio esquerdo. Finn ainda de boca levemente aberta, confuso, enquanto Chewie meneava a cabeça em concordância.   
\- E nem está devidamente vestido! – Han respondeu em reprovação – Fecha esse macacão!  
\- Não. Impossível. Eu sofro sério risco de desidratar se continuar com essa roupa e nessa geringonça superaquecida. – ele respondeu firme, olhando para o teto e os lados enquanto ofendia a preciosa nave do pai, indignando Han e Rey, que ergueu o olhar para Ben como se ele tivesse acabado de ofender a mãe dela.   
\- Então arrume outra roupa!   
Foi a resposta seca dela, cerrando os dentes e punhos ao lado do corpo, os lábios comprimindo-se ao notar que chamou a atenção dele, e de Han. Ambos com as mãos na cintura. Han erguendo as sobrancelhas surpreso e curioso. Ben um tanto contrariado.  
\- Ótima ideia! Onde você colocou as minhas bagagens? – ele perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas para ela, lábios levemente abertos, vermelhos e franzidos, enquanto se inclinava para frente.   
\- Eu... – ela sentia o ar faltar dos pulmões, a raiva que lhe deu coragem de encarar Ben se esvaia a medida que era difícil não descer o olhar para o resto do corpo dele, e ao mesmo tempo impossível sustentar o olhar penetrante do filho de Han - O que? – ela por fim disse franzindo a testa e apertando os olhos enquanto fazia cara de desorientada.  
\- As minhas bagagens! Todos os meus pertences, assim como de Chewie, Artoo e Han, estavam na nossa nave. – ele desviara o olhar dela apontando com o queixo para os outros, permitindo que ela conseguisse respirar e engolir em seco – E que agora deve estar na mão daqueles dois grupos de mercenários.   
Ele finalizou olhando acusador para Han, que fez cara de surpreso e inocente abrindo a boca levemente, olhando depois para Artoo, que tentava se esconder atrás de Ben, agora.   
“Droide fofoqueiro.” O piloto pensou.  
\- Bom...claro que não trouxe as bagagens! Estávamos tentando salvar as nossas vidas. Não tinha tempo para pegar bagagens. – ela respondeu, o rosto ainda vermelho.  
\- Claro. Só tinha tempo para acertar os outros pelas costas. – ele respondeu apertando os olhos sobre ela e cruzando os braços, inclinando os ombros para trás.   
\- Kriiiif! – ela o encarou, o imitando então e cruzando os braços - Eu já disse, fiz isso para ajudar Finn!   
Ben olhou para Finn, que sentiu o olhar de todos, olhou ao redor e fez um bico pensativo antes de olhar desconcertado para a amiga.  
\- É, bom...eu não estava realmente precisando de ajuda. Mas...  
Rey abriu a boca chocada com a falta de apoio do amigo. Ben erguia o queixo e as sobrancelhas satisfeito, a mirando vitorioso.   
\- Finn? – ela chamou o amigo, a voz num sussurro, as sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca levemente aberta.   
“Que traidor” ela pensou.  
\- Bom...Eu não estava. Mas você também não tinha como saber.   
\- Tinha sim! – Ben o interrompeu, apontando o dedo indicador da mão direita para Finn e atraindo um olhar venenoso de Rey.   
Finn olhou de um para o outro com a boca aberta para responder mas sem ter ideia do que dizer, e então olhou pendido ajuda a Han.   
\- Você precisa aprender a escolher um lado, garoto. Não dá para ser dos dois lados. - Han disse torcendo os lábios ao concluir com um olhar significativo para Finn, sem perceber Ben olhar para os lados e então para baixo, as mãos na cintura.  
\- E se eu escolher não ficar em lado nenhum? - Finn disse para Han e então olhou para os outros dois, atraindo um olhar curioso de Ben, que parecia simpatizar cada vez mais com o novo tripulante - Eu não acho que Rey ou ele estejam errados. Ele estava me salvando, e ela tentando me salvar. Para mim parece que os dois estavam certos. Dois lados tentando fazer aquilo que acreditavam ser o melhor.   
Finn encerrou o assunto. Rey e Ben se entreolharam e então olharam para baixo, considerando que de fato ambos exageravam nas acusações.   
Han olhou para os dois quietos e pensou como o soldado ali a sua frente era bom com palavras. Talvez ele não fosse o covarde que Han achava que ele era.   
\- Muito bem. Com culpa ou não, o que acontece é que esse macacão é projetado para naves com refrigeração, e não pedaços de lixo escaldantes. - Ben então se manifestou, olhando para o pai e evitando o olhar ofendido de Rey - E pelo que vi da rota da nave, nós vamos levar mais de horas para chegar em Takodana. Então...  
\- Tá, tá, tá... - Han ergueu a mão no ar cedendo ao filho e indo para perto dele - Veja lá atrás se não tem roupas. Quem sabe essa nave ficou nas mãos de alguém tão alto quanto você e Chewie. Ou que não tenha vendido as roupas que deixávamos aqui para viagens longas.   
Ben ergueu uma sobrancelha para a proposta do pai.   
\- Nenhuma roupa sua caberia em mim.   
\- Ooolha. - Han apontou o dedo para o filho - Você sabe muito bem que somos do mesmo tamanho. - Finn pigarreou e Rey desviou o olhar para baixo - Pelo menos as calças. - Han tentou ao menos manter a dignidade, se virando de costas para o filho e encarando os outros dois, enquanto Chewie grunhia baixo, discordando – OK, escutaram o meu filho, teremos de conviver por no máximo mais algumas horas. Acho que cada um consegue arranjar o que...  
\- Não, espera! Você não pode deixar eles assim! Eles tem uma missão, a Resistencia precisa da ajuda de vocês! – Rey se adiantou.   
\- Eu pensei que já havíamos superado isso. – Han disse entredentes, olhando por sobre os ombros, notando o filho dar um passo a frente, atento ao assunto – Todos aqui tem uma missão. Cada um com a sua. – Artoo bipou em aprovação ao fundo - Ninguém vai salvar o dia aqui além do droide ali. – Han terminou apontando para BB-8 e depois olhou severo para Rey, que olhou de BB para Han, e ergueu o queixo.   
\- Mas sozinho ele não consegue chegar na Resistencia. Ainda mais com a Primeira Ordem inteira atrás dele. – Rey ignorou a situação e deu dois passos a frente, novamente tentando convencer Han a apoia-la, enquanto Finn apertava os lábios e olhava para baixo, consciente que ela estava mais engajada numa missão que pensava ser dele, do que ele mesmo – A Galáxia precisa da Falcon. De nós.   
Han apertava os olhos sobre Rey, os lábios comprimidos enquanto percebia Ben se colocar do lado dele, as mãos na cintura.   
\- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que tem a Resistencia? E por qual razão a Primeira Ordem está perseguindo o androide? – Ben fez as primeiras perguntas olhando para o pai e então se virou para Rey, Finn e BB-8 – Quem são vocês?   
Rey sustentou o olhar de Ben, que novamente a olhara de baixo a cima, mas agora em busca de alguma dica de quem ela realmente era.   
\- Finn é da Resistencia. – Rey respondeu, sentindo o coração acelerado, não só pela importância da situação, de convencer Han, mas principalmente porque Ben estava muito próximo, permitindo notar as gotículas de suor sobre o ombro e peito dele, o largo peito dele. E para deixa-la ainda mais desnorteada ele a olhava com interesse genuíno – Ele... – ela inspirou fundo e desviou o olhar se virando para Finn – Ele tem que levar o androide para a Resistencia.   
Ben olhou para Finn também, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um meio sorriso amarelo, confirmando com a cabeça sem muita convicção.   
\- E você? – Ben perguntou tornando a sua atenção para Rey – Quem é você?   
Rey se virou para ele, abrindo a boca para responder mas sabendo que não havia uma resposta.   
\- Eu não sou ninguém.   
Han observava a conversa enquanto dividia olhares com Chewie e Artoo. Ben por sua vez recebeu a resposta dela desconfiado.   
\- Curioso. – Ben apertou os olhos, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para frente a fazendo sustentar o olhar dele – Eu não sinto assim. Você me parece alguém importante aqui.   
\- Eu... – ela franziu a testa, sentindo o rosto voltar a enrubescer enquanto balançava a cabeça para os lados, os olhos descendo rapidamente dos olhos dele para os lábios muito próximos.   
\- O que o droide tem de tão importante? – Ben cortou o assunto sem qualquer resposta dela, olhando para Finn e enchendo os pulmões de ar, ele jogou o corpo para trás, dando espaço para Rey, que agora fechava a boca e voltava a respirar sem coragem para olhar para os lados.   
\- Um mapa para Skywalker. – Finn disse mesmo sentindo o olhar reprovador de Han, que fechou os olhos ouvindo a resposta.   
\- Que Skywalker? – Ben disse ficando alerta, olhando do pai para Artoo e então para BB-8.   
\- Como assim que Skywaker? O único Skywalker que existe! – Rey respondeu Ben, que se virou para ela e a encarou, agora era a vez dele franzir a testa.  
Por um instante ele cogitou que ele era o Skywalker que perseguiam, mas a afirmação da garota fez ele perceber que se tratava do tio.   
\- Luke Skywalker. – Finn respondeu sério, sentindo que começava a entender a situação ali.   
Han puxou o ar nervoso e deu um passo a frente, o dedo indicador erguido no ar e abrindo a boca. Mas Ben nem respondeu Rey, que piscava para o filho do piloto, não entendendo porque de repente ele parecia irritado, e nem deixou o pai falar. O Skywalker passou entre os dois indo até Finn, fazendo Rey sentir como se uma onda de energia passasse por todo o seu corpo quando o braço direito dele roçou no braço esquerdo dela e as peles se encostaram, a fazendo se afastar e voltar a ficar vermelha.   
\- Explica isso direito. – Ben demandou, cruzando os braços diante de Finn.   
\- Eu... – dessa vez Finn era quem se sentia acuado pela presença de Ben, engolindo em seco – O droide tem o mapa. É só o que sei. O piloto que entregou para ele morreu antes de me contar detalhes.   
\- Mas você não é da Resistencia?   
\- É...eu sou. – Finn cruzou os braços e apertou os lábios respirando difícil enquanto olhava para o chão – Mas nem todos ficam sabendo de toda a missão. Para evitar revelar algo se capturados pela Primeira Ordem.   
Finn olhou furtivamente para Ben e então suspirou aliviado ao notar que o outro juntara as sobrancelhas diante da resposta do ex-trooper para então menear a cabeça a aceitando.   
\- Inteligente. – Ben disse jogando as mãos ao lado do corpo, atrás dele Han colocava as suas na cintura, e baixava a cabeça a balançando contrariado, lançando um olhar bravo para uma Rey que tinha os olhos vidrados nos outros dois – E o que aconteceu com esse piloto?   
\- Bom. – Finn apertou os lábios e suspirou – Ele não conseguiu sobreviver. Era o melhor piloto da Resistencia – Finn lembrou dos dados que recebera de Poe quando capturado e antes de liberta-lo das garras da mais nova aprendiz do Supremo Líder Snoke.   
BB-8 soltou um beep triste, atraindo a atenção de Rey que o olhou com pesar.   
Finn ergueu um olhar surpreso para Ben quando sentiu a mão direita do outro sobre o seu ombro esquerdo, o apertando ali.   
\- Lamento. – Ben disse em um tom que esperava não parecesse de piedade mas também não fosse frio, e então olhou para baixo – Qual era o nome do seu colega?   
Han observou o filho exercitando mais uma vez aquilo que era tão próprio de Leia: confortar os outros. Mesmo quando ela estava em pedaços, a princesa ainda via forças para olhar ao seu redor e ter empatia indo ajudar a quem ela sentisse que precisava de apoio.  
\- Poe. Poe Dameron.   
Ben tirou a mão dos ombros de Finn fazendo uma expressão pensativa.   
\- Esse nome não me parece estranho. – Ben olhou para baixo procurando nas lembranças, balançando a cabeça e desistindo segundos depois para voltar a olhar para Finn – Tenho certeza que saber que você ainda estaria aqui para terminar a missão o deixou partir com paz. E é por isso...  
\- Não, não, não, não! – Han deu dois passos a frente já interrompendo Ben, que olhava para um Finn sensibilizado e pela primeira vez tocado pelo dever com a missão de Poe. Afinal o piloto morrera por ela, e talvez fosse o dever de Finn garantir o seu cumprimento por aquele que salvou a sua vida. Ao menos salvou até agora – Eu já sei onde isso vai levar. E a resposta é não. – Han disse se inclinando para a frente, as mãos na cintura, dando ênfase em cada palavra com os lábios esticados para frente.  
Ben se virou para o pai com seu ar inocente mas firme.   
\- Eu respeito isso. – o Skywalker colocou as mãos na cintura, Rey olhando todos tão confusa quanto Finn – Por isso eu vou descer com eles em Takodana e ajudar na missão sem você, Chewie e a Falcon. Artoo amigo, você vem comigo?  
Han revirou os olhos e jogou cabeça para trás, enquanto Artoo e Chewie se agitavam pronunciando que não deixariam Ben sozinho, e uma Rey e Finn de boca aberta para toda a confusão. Ben tentava inutilmente esconder um brilho de triunfo antecipado em seus olhos. Ele sabia que o pai não deixaria ele ir a lugar algum sozinho.  
\- Ótimo! – Han disse furioso, cruzando as mãos no ar em frente ao corpo, se dirigindo ao filho – Você quer ir com eles numa missão suicida, vai lá! Sem a Falcon, eu e o Chewie.   
Han tentou a ameaça, mas antes mesmo de ver o blefe funcionar, Chewie já o traía. O wookie grunhiu em manifesto favorável a Ben e se colocou ao lado do filho do amigo.   
\- Traidor. – Han disse em um tom quase ferido – Pois bem. Vão em frente e se virem sem mim e a Falcon.   
\- No caso só sem você. – Rey disse, retirando forças de onde ela não sabia, mas ergueu o queixo e encarou um Han que já se retirava e passava agora por ela, parando e a mirando intrigado – A Falcon não te pertence. – Rey engoliu em seco – Eu salvei ela do Unkar. Pelas regras, ela é minha.   
Era quase audível o som de queixos caindo no recinto. Ben observou a garota desafiar o pai pelo bem mais precioso do velho e sentiu como se uma chama começasse a ferver dentro dele esquentando o sangue nas veias, produzindo um brilho particular no olhar. Ele logo fechou a boca e apertou os olhos sobre ela, um sorriso admirado desenhado nos lábios. Finn se manteve com a boca levemente aberta enquanto Chewie resolveu se manifestar a favor do amigo.   
\- É minha sim. – Rey respondeu o wookie, se sentindo mais firme em defender sua tese, uma vez que Han não a enfrentou – Eu salvei ela do Unkar. Ela foi roubada há muitos anos e quem a salvasse de lá...  
\- Roubasse você quer dizer.   
\- Contrabandistas não roubam, salvam.   
\- Ah, você é uma contrabandista agora?   
\- Eu sou o que for necessário para mim. – Rey finalizou apertando os lábios e encarando Han.   
Ben puxou o ar e o soltou devagar diante da postura de Rey. Nem Chewie se atreveu a dizer algo. Artoo se mantinha na entrada do corredor observando a todos, como BB-8.   
\- Pois bem. Peguem essa lata velha para vocês! – Han disse entre dentes e se virou para os outros com raiva – E levem o bola de pelos junto também. – o piloto então deu as costas para sair, furioso, fazendo Ben comprimir os lábios e abaixar o olhar, até perceber que o pai voltava – Fazemos assim, eu salto em Takodana e vocês é que vão para essa missão suicida. – Han terminou, a mão direita no ar apontando para todos, e então se virou de novo, fazendo Ben trocar olhares com Chewie, Rey tinha agora as sobrancelhas erguidas e olhos arregalados vendo Han voltar pela terceira vez – E não se preocupem, lá eu encontro nave e tripulação muito melhores. Pelo menos uma com capac...  
\- Pai. Por favor. Você sabe que ninguém consegue pilotar essa lata velha além de você, ou melhor que você. Nós vamos precisar de você nessa missão conosco. – Ben disse em um tom que ele tentava ser o mais sério possível, observando Han parar o que dizia e se virar devagar, manejando demonstrar alguma relutância.   
Han sabia que o filho só se referia para ele como pai quando estava sob forte emoção ou quando queria muito algo. E Ben sabia que o pai estava apenas tentando manter um pouco da sua dignidade ao ser descartado, e que suplicar pela ajuda dele era melhor do que deixar que por orgulho fosse embora.  
\- Você sabe no que está se metendo, garoto? – Han se virou para o filho colocando as mãos na cintura, o olhar severo sobre o filho.   
\- Sim. – Ben disse – Atendendo um pedido de ajuda da Resistencia. Da minha mãe.   
O piloto fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Aquele era um argumento que não tinha como ignorar. Atender um pedido de ajuda da Leia é o tipo de coisa que não tem desculpa digna para fugir. Mas antes de ele dar a resposta dele, Finn deu um passo e se colocou a frente de Ben, o dedo indicador da mão direita apontando para o peito dele.   
\- Espera aí. Então você é realmente filho de Leia Organa. Que é irmã do Skywalker. Você também é um Skywalker! – ele dizia enquanto Ben mudava a expressão do rosto para algo mais sombrio a menção do sobrenome ligado a ele, enquanto Artoo se aproximava lentamente e Chewie se agitava logo atrás – Você é filho de Han e Leia e sobrinho de Luke. – Finn concluiu atônito, olhando então para todos, vendo Rey com um olhar tão surpreso que o olhar dela se mexia para todos os cantos enquanto tentava processar a informação de que tinha o filho de mitos na sua frente – E se você é filho de Leia e sobrinho de Luke, - Finn se voltou para Ben com o olhar de repente iluminado por uma descoberta – então é neto de...  
Finn nunca concluiu o raciocínio. Han percebeu onde ele iria e deu um passo a frente, mas não foi rápido o suficiente para parar a ação de Chewie, que gritou e ergueu o braço direito o descendo sobre a cabeça do ex-trooper e o desmaiando no chão. Ben tinha os olhos arregalados para a cena, e então, num reflexo jogou o corpo para trás ao notar que um bastão atravessava a sua frente em direção de Chewie, o ameaçando.   
Rey vira tudo acontecer muito rápido. A revelação de quem Ben era sobrinho e então um ataque do nada. Levada pela emoção, ela esticou a mão e sentiu seu bastão ao alcance, o pegando e se dirigindo até Chewie para o conter. Os olhos furiosos vidrados no wookie.   
\- Hey ei ei...Calma aí garota. – Han foi o primeiro a se manifestar enquanto Ben mantinha um olhar intrigado para a garota que estava a centímetros dele, respirando rápido pela boca, o rosto vermelho – O wookie aqui é um tipo sensível. Ele não está querendo fazer mal a ninguém.   
\- Ele atacou o Finn. – ela respondeu entredentes, fazendo Han torcer os lábios diante da verdade que não tinha como negar, enquanto Chewie começava a se irritar com a ameaça, obrigando Ben a erguer a mão direita no ar para tentar conte-lo. O olhar do Skywalker ainda preso em Rey.  
\- Certo. Isso é verdade. – Han fungou e olhou para os lados tentando arranjar uma desculpa para aquilo, olhando então para Rey e colocando as mãos no bastão, tentando calmamente abaixar ele – Mas não vamos provocar ainda mais ele para que mais pessoas saiam machucadas. Ele é um wookie, tem das suas...  
\- Intempéries. – Ben completou com uma palavra que fez Han olhar para trás rapidamente e arquear a sobrancelha do esquerda de tão sofisticada que era, notando então que o filho nem mesmo o notava, mantinha um olhar intenso sobre Rey, que naquela hora se virou também para Ben, pestanejando, como que voltando a si, mantendo o olhar dele.   
\- Sim. Isso aí que meu filho falou. – Han finalmente se virou para a frente e sentiu que não havia mais resistência e baixou de vez o bastão o tirando da mão de Rey, que ainda respirava rápido, mas agora com o olhar como que ligado ao de Ben – De onde é que esse bastão saiu? – Han disse mais consigo mermo, ao dar as costas aos outros e colocar o bastão em um canto.   
Artoo porém sabia muito bem de onde a arma saiu. Ele viu quando a menina ergueu a mão e chamou com a Força o bastão. E por isso agora mantinha vigia sobre ela e o seu dono.   
Chewie foi quem quebrou o silencio enquanto Han voltava, atraindo o olhar frio de Rey.   
\- Você atacou meu amigo. – ela respondeu o wookie, que então contra argumentou – Isso voce tem que dizer a ele. Não pode só atacar o Finn por conta de um machucado mal cuidado.  
Chewie grunhiu baixinho concordando.  
Han olhou tentando ao máximo não mostrar seu divertimento com o amigo inventando uma mentira para justificar as suas ações. O piloto sabia muito bem que o amigo apenas estava tentando impedir que Ben soubesse da sua origem do lado negro.   
Ben então se agachou e verificou como Finn estava, atraindo a atenção de todos.   
\- Ele está bem. – ele virava Finn com a barriga para cima e então se ergueu, colocando as mãos na cintura – Mas é bom deitar ele em algum lugar confortável até acordar.   
\- Concordo. Bola de pelo, ajuda aí a levar o cara que você desmaiou para o quarto.   
Rey olhava de Finn para Ben e deste para Chewie.   
O wookie reclamou da ordem, mas ao ver o olhar repreendedor de Rey, se abaixou e pegou Finn no colo, o erguendo e saindo dali com ele desacordado.   
Ben notou o olhar preocupado e triste dela ao ver o amigo desacordado no colo de Chewie, e baixou o seu olhar, torcendo os lábios, constatando que a garota tinha uma ligação forte com o outro.   
\- Deixa comigo. – Han disse colocando a mão direita no ombro de Rey ao ver ela se virar para ir atrás de Chewie – Eu consigo controlar mais o wookie que você. – Rey o olhou de modo severo e então suspirou concordando com a cabeça, que abaixou – E você. – Han apontou o dedo indicador então para o filho, que ergueu um olhar surpreso para o pai – Vá vestir algo logo. Não vai querer entregar o mapa pra Resistencia, assim, vai?  
Ben sorriu com o olhar e assentiu, tentando não mostrar a alegria de ver o pai cedendo ao seu pedido. Han percebeu a alegria do filho e bufou, se retirando. No fundo ele ficava feliz em ver o filho finalmente feliz também. Mas também tinha medo de que isso poderia ser o primeiro passo para algo terrível para o filho e a Galáxia.   
Rey viu Han sumir no corredor em direção as cabines de descanso, com a boca levemente aberta. Aquele era o mesmo piloto que há minutos atrás negara qualquer ajuda à Galáxia, mas agora ele se dispunha a levar todos eles na missão para entregar o mapa à Resistencia. Tudo isso graças ao filho. Seria isso o que ele quis dizer com os dois terem muito em comum? Os dois estarem se afastando de conflitos pela família?   
Absorta nos pensamentos, ela só notou que estava sozinha com Ben quando ele pigarreou. O outro parecia ter ficado um certo tempo ali observando ela até suspirar e pigarrear olhando para baixo.   
Artoo observava os dois atentamente. BB-8 estava indeciso entre ir atrás de Finn ou ficar ali com Rey.  
Sentindo o olhar dela sobre ele, Ben limpou os lábios os puxando para dentro e arrastando os dentes sobre eles, para então a mirar de volta, os lábios carnudos agora vermelhos e entreabertos para ela. Do nada ela se sentiu em uma armadilha.   
\- Obrigada. – ela conseguiu dizer depois de alguns segundos trocando olhares e engolindo em seco.  
\- Pelo que? – ele perguntou semicerrando o olhar – Por ajudar seu namorado?   
Rey juntou as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca para responder, mas o outro não deixou, já se retirando em direção ao bastão apoiado em um canto da nave.  
\- Eu não tenho...O que você está fazendo? – ela então se alertou o observando pegar o seu bastão e o analisar.   
\- Nada. Só estou curioso. É uma arma muito interessante. E parece ter sido construída a mão. – ele observava a arma enquanto andava de volta para perto de Rey, jogando então o bastão sobre os ombros e passando os braços por cima deles, as mãos jogadas para frente, e toda a extensão dos braços expostos para ela. Uma visão que fez ela sentir novamente o ar ao redor acabar, a obrigando a abaixar a cabeça e pigarrear.  
\- Eu... Ela é minha.   
\- Então foi você quem fez? – Ben tinha um sorriso no canto do lábio observando o efeito que provocava em Rey, que agora, pelo pouco que podia ver da orelha e pescoço, estava vermelha.   
Rey puxou o ar e ergueu a cabeça, sabendo que enrubescia, e o mirou de volta, concordando. Ben então soltou um sorriso amável e sem dentes para ela.   
\- É realmente um ótimo trabalho para uma escavadora.   
Ele não tinha a pretensão de ofender, mas o fez. Rey fechou a cara para ele e ergueu a mão para pegar o bastão fazendo ele jogar o corpo para trás e se defender do movimento dela. Artoo rodando na direção deles preocupado.   
\- Calma aí. – ele disse em tom divertido notando que ela novamente avançava tentando pegar o bastão mas a mão passava no vazio com o movimento de esquiva dele, que ia dando passos para trás, irritando mais ela.   
Ben então sentiu o frio do metal encostando na pele das costas dele e percebeu que ela o encurralara na parede da nave. Ele olhou para trás e então para ela e viu o olhar de triunfo nos esverdeados olhos da escavadora. O efeito foi algo que ele não previa. Ao invés de ficar furioso, Ben sorriu com a demonstração de esperteza dela. E isso a irritou. E isso o deixou ainda mais contente.   
Rey então alcançou com as mãos o bastão e começou a puxa-lo, usando as duas mãos, não percebendo que para tal se aproximava cada vez mais de Ben, os corpos já se encostando, enquanto o outro ria do esforço dela.   
Se Artoo tivesse sobrancelhas, teria uma arqueada para a cena agora. O Skywalker erguia o bastão o mais alto que conseguia com a usuária da Força quase pulando sobre ele para se manter com as mãos sobre a arma, claramente furiosa enquanto o outro ria.   
\- É, você pode ter feito a arma, mas com certeza não sabe como domina-la. – Ben provocou, um sorriso contido.  
\- Ora seu... – Rey grunhiu cerrando os dentes e então juntando o corpo dela no dele, usando toda a força que tinha para puxar o bastão.   
Ben piscou algumas vezes e prendeu a respiração ao sentir o corpo quente dela grudado ao dele, o rosto de Rey tão perto ao seu que os lábios quase se encostavam sem ela perceber, tão focada que estava no objeto acima da cabeça deles. Assim, ele acabou se distraindo e permitindo que ela conseguisse trazer o bastão para ela, sem que ele largasse totalmente. Os dois tinham agora o bastão entre os dois, cada um tentando puxar para si. Rey já havia afastado o corpo sem nem notar o efeito que causara, tamanha a fúria.   
\- Você é bem esquentadinha, não é?   
\- E você pensa que sabe tudo de todo mundo, né?   
\- É.   
Ele riu para ela. Mas isso só a enfureceu ainda mais, fazendo Rey dobrar a força empregada para puxar o bastão.   
\- Você...Larga isso. É meu.  
\- Mas está comigo. – Ben respondeu sabendo que isso a deixaria ainda mais furiosa, saboreando o efeito da emoção no rosto dela – Você só sabe manejar a arma quando está nas suas mãos? E se alguém tira ela de você numa briga, o que você faz? – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas, fazendo Rey apertar os olhos para ele.   
\- Você quer mesmo saber?  
\- Muito. – ele disse rindo.   
Rey se inclinou para frente, os pés firmes no chão e empurrou o bastão, o fazendo ir com toda força na direção de Ben, o atingindo no nariz. Ela então puxou o bastão para si, mas Ben se recuperou rápido e manteve a mão direita ainda sobre o bastão, enquanto a esquerda estava sobre o nariz, um olhar furioso descendo da mão para Rey, felizmente sem sangue.   
\- Truque baixo.   
\- Autodefesa.   
\- Pois bem.   
Rápido, Ben deu um passo a frente e com as duas mãos segurou o bastão o erguendo para cima e o jogando para trás de Rey, a obrigando a soltar a arma com o movimento e então arregalar os olhos ao sentir ele prender o corpo dela no corpo dele usando ao bastão nas suas costas.   
\- O que acha desse truque? – ele a provocou, Rey, com a boca aberta e a respiração presa nos pulmões, ergueu o olhar do peito dele, que agora estava muito próximo ao nariz dela a fazendo não só ver as gostas de suor, mas sentir o odor do corpo dele encharcado delas.   
Ben encontrou o olhar dela. Toda a briga deixou ambos com os rostos vermelhos e arfantes. Ao menos era como ele conseguia interpretar estar tão sem ar quanto ela, assim como o rosto também pegando fogo.   
Rey subira as mãos para o peito dele, para tentar forçar uma barreira entre ambos, mas sentiu como se elas queimassem ao encostar na pele suada dele, sentindo o movimento do peito de Ben quando ele estremeceu com o toque.   
Ben engoliu em seco e olhou para as mãos dela em seu peito e então para ela, sentindo como se uma corrente elétrica corresse pela corpo dele acordando todas as células e ascendendo uma chama no amago dele. Rey tinha um olhar assustado porém intenso para ele. Os olhos já mais negros que esverdeados.   
Respirando fundo, ele ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, se afastando dela com um passo para trás, o bastão ainda na mão direita.   
\- Aqui. – Ben ergueu a arma para ela, que baixara a cabeça tentando recuperar o folego, o coração acelerado a ponto de o ouvir batendo em seu ouvido, o rosto em chamas – Aprenda a usar isso. Se não vai ser inútil contra a Primeira Ordem.   
Ele esperou Rey erguer o olhar indignada para ele, e largou o bastão para ela, que o puxou com força da mão dele, os lábios comprimidos e a raiva tomando o semblante dela de novo, só se apagando quando ele deu as costas suspirando e saiu dali.   
“Definitivamente não é uma ninguém” ele pensou consigo enquanto se dirigia a ...algum lugar longe dela.


	6. Um banho de água fria.

Rey não sabia exatamente como, mas ela sentiu a presença dele desde o corredor.   
Ben de repente se tornou uma presença para a qual ela tinha todos os sentidos alertas. Mesmo ali, na câmara de descanso, com Finn ainda desacordado na cama, e um Chewie choramingando de dor e por ter acertado o outro tão forte, a atenção dela logo se dirigia a proximidade do filho de Han. Se ela se concentrasse muito nele, tinha a impressão que poderia saber cada passo dele em toda a extensão da nave.  
BB8 se mantinha em silencio do lado dela, enquanto todos esperavam Han voltar com algo da enfermaria.  
Ela nem mesmo olhou para trás quando ele entrou, a medindo de cima a baixo e pigarreando.  
\- E então? Nada ainda? Quão forte você acertou ele, Chewie? – ele perguntou num tom que pretendia ser descontraído, Artoo entrando logo atrás dele em um silencio cauteloso.  
O wookie choramingou uma resposta, enquanto Rey nem mesmo se dignou a dirigir um olhar para ele. Ainda estava brava com o wookie pelo que fez ao amigo.   
\- Liga não amigo, o tipo parece bem forte.   
Chewie apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e então se virou para sair em busca de Han e algo para a dor.   
Imediatamente, como se sincronizados, Rey e Ben puxaram o ar, enchendo os pulmões e os esvaziaram devagar, para então engolir em seco. Novamente estavam sozinhos. Bom, ainda tinha Finn e os droides, mas...  
Ben então deu um passo a frente, ficando do lado direito de Rey, e cruzou os braços, produzindo desta forma uma visão periférica do torso para Rey que ela não conseguiu fugir. Ele ainda estava sem roupas na parte superior do corpo.   
Bufando, ela cruzou os braços também e o olhou de canto de olho, dizendo nervosa e com um leve tom de irritação:  
\- Você não tem nada para se cobrir?  
Ele não segurou o meio sorriso no canto direito dos lábios e então novamente suspirou antes de responder em tom cínico.   
\- Tipo o que? Uma capa?  
\- Qualquer coisa.   
\- Qual o seu problema? Nunca viu ninguém pelado?   
Ela não respondeu com palavras, apenas lançou um olhar repreendedor, enquanto corava até as orelhas, fazendo Ben a olhar e então baixar o olhar arrependido. Claramente ela nunca vira alguém pelado. E para ser muito honesto, ele não podia se dizer largamente experiente nesse campo também.   
Ben apertou os lábios e então olhou para Finn. O pobre coitado apanhou feio por algo que nem era a culpa dele.   
De repente o silencio no compartimento deu potencia a sons que ele nunca havia notado que o rodeava. Como a respiração desregular de Rey ao lado dele e o próprio coração pulsando sangue pelas suas veias agitadamente. Quando ainda era aberto à Força ele conseguia sentir todos os componentes a seu redor, sendo a visão e a audição apenas acessórios ao entendimento do que o rodeava. Mas depois de anos sem usar a Força esses sentidos se mostraram valiosos. Porém agora ele preferiria ter novamente a Força com ele, o acalmando com todo o agito da Galáxia passando pelas suas veias, ao invés daquele silencio ruidoso.  
\- Olha... - ele não conseguiu mais se controlar e se virou de frente para Rey, tendo a imediata resposta dela o olhando nos olhos, o queixo ainda baixo, os braços cruzados e os lábios levemente abertos, por onde ela conseguiu expelir o ar, agora com dificuldade - Eu... – Ben então notou que não tinha nada para falar, e Rey começava a franzir a testa diante da longa pausa que ele fazia – Muito bem. – ele finalmente disse apertando os lábios até eles sumirem e balançando a cabeça em aprovação a algo que nem ele sabia o que era.  
\- O que? – ela então perguntou com a voz baixa e piscando os olhos confusa.  
Ben ergueu o olhar e abriu a boca para dizer algo mas as palavras nunca vieram, o fazendo baixar o olhar. Então, para seu desespero, ela se virou de frente para ele também, os braços ainda cruzados e um olhar perscrutador que o fez prender o ar.   
Sem saída ele se mantinha parado em frente a ela com a boca levemente aberta, olhando ela, dos ombros à boca e então aos olhos de Rey, que ele notara, passearam rapidamente pelos lábios dele também.   
\- Ele se mexeu. – foi a resposta que ele conseguiu dar, pulando na direção de Finn, que se mantinha imóvel.  
Rey apenas olhava para os lados perdida. Não vira nada, mas também não sabia se notaria caso algo tivesse acontecido.   
\- Eu não vi nada. – ela finalmente respondeu enquanto Ben, inclinado sobre Finn, pegava a mão do ex-trooper e a erguia no ar, para logo soltar.   
\- É. – Ben se pôs de pé, as mãos na cintura – Chewie derrubou ele mesmo. - Rey cerrou os dentes lembrando - Que isso? Ainda brava com o Chewie? – ele perguntou se virando para ela e notando a expressão dura da escavadora.   
\- Não sei. Você ainda está bravo comigo por ter te derrubado? – ela perguntou o olhando nos olhos e então voltando a olhar para Finn, exalando o ar de modo ruidoso.   
Ben soltou um risinho sarcástico e colocou as mãos na cintura.   
\- Deixa eu ver. – ele olhou para cima como procurando algo – Você já pediu desculpas? – Ben perguntou a encarando, recebendo um olhar severo como resposta.   
Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Han os interrompeu.   
\- Ben! – Han se aproximou com um pequeno droide na forma de bola na mão, parando em frente ao filho, lançando um olhar desconfiado para Rey atrás dele – Posso saber qual o seu problema com roupas? Isso aqui não é ... – Han olhou ao redor e desistiu de dizer casa, pois nada parecia mais casa para ele do que a Falcon – Bom. Temos companhia, garoto, se comporte.   
Ben olhou do pai para Rey. Se sentiu um tanto desconfortável com a reprimenda do pai na frente da garota.   
\- Eu estou plenamente ciente das nossas condições, General Solo. – Ben respondeu jocoso – Ocorre que as roupas enterradas nesta velharia por trinta anos precisam de uma lavagem antes de usar. Estão cheias de poeira e fedidas. – Ben relatou as condições das roupas fazendo cara de nojo, se inclinando então para o pai e completando – E eu tenho a pele sensível.   
Han revirou os olhos. Verdade que algumas vezes o garoto era mais difícil que a mãe dele e mais irritante que Luke.   
\- Que seja! – Han se virou então para Rey e ergueu o droide – Toma, escanea o seu amigo para sabermos como ele está. – Han se voltou para o filho, que tinha a testa levemente franzida para os dois – E você, tem uma unidade de lavanderia e centrifugação ao lado do armário. Dessas frescuras que só seu tio Lando inventariam em uma nave de carga. Vá lá arrumar logo umas roupas.   
\- Como quiser! Eu estou mesmo precisando trocar essa roupa. Já está fedendo. – o filho de Han ergueu o nariz pela extensão dos ombros e então o direcionou levemente até a direção de Rey, que estava agora do lado dos dois, configurando o droide, fingindo que não escutava eles – Bom, talvez não seja eu.   
Rey deixou o queixo cair levemente e então o fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto Han erguia um olhar repreendedor ao filho, que apenas franziu a testa e ergueu o queixo levemente.   
\- O que há de errado com você?   
\- Nada! – ele jogou o corpo para trás e cruzou os braços numa postura defensiva, enquanto Rey erguia o droide no ar e o posicionava sobre Finn evitando olhar para os outros dois – Bom. – ele suspirou – Talvez seja a falta de um bom banho. Sabe se essa lata de lixo tem ducha?  
\- Claro que tem. Do outro lado. – Han tinha as mãos na cintura e um tom duro para o filho – Vai lá esfriar essa sua cabeça.   
\- Será que tem agua?   
\- Eu tenho certeza que tem. – Han respondeu erguendo uma sobrancelha para o filho e então o olho brilhou com orgulho – Essa belezinha aproveita até agua da chuva.   
\- Ah, ótimo. – Ben fez cara enfadonha – Acaso chove em Jakku? – ele fez a pergunta para Rey, a olhando por sobre o ombro, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta, restara ignorado por uma Rey de lábios comprimidos, braços cruzados e olhos atentos ao droide.   
\- Bem feito. Viu o que o seu comportamento causou? Se desculpe. – Han indicou Rey com o dedão.   
Ben apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e apertou os lábios de um modo contrariado antes de circundar o pai e se retirar.   
Rey respirou fundo assim que ele cruzou a porta.   
Han balançava a cabeça para a atitude do filho. Olhando para Rey um instante ele então revirou os olhos e foi atrás do filho, que tinha sempre atrás o maldito Artoo. O piloto alcançou o filho uns cinco passos dali.   
\- Ben! – Han o chamou, fazendo ele se virar relutante e voltar com o queixo erguido.   
\- O que?  
\- Que tá acontecendo com você? Que mal humor é esse? – Han tentava manter o tom baixo para não ser ouvido por Rey, mas ele teria que se esforçar mais, pois o som reverberava nas paredes metálicas e alcançava a câmara onde ela tentava se concentrar em Finn – Pensei que estaria mais contente. Não ficou feliz de ir ajudar a sua mãe?  
\- Não tem mal humor nenhum. – Ben se inclinou para a frente, os braços cruzados enquanto tentava manter o tom de voz baixo do pai – Só... – ele olhou ao redor tentando encontrar o que dizer – Devo estar cansado. – ele se endireitou e passou a mão esquerda na nuca suspirando – O dia foi tenso. E eu levei uma pancada na cabeça também, então...  
Han novamente revirou os olhos para aquele choramingo sobre a garota o derrubando. Ben podia ser mais orgulhoso que o próprio Han.  
\- Pois trate de descansar, porque os próximos dias se mostram bem mais tenso e esse tipo de mal humor não é nenhum pouco promissor. Já me basta suportar um wookie. – Ben mirou o pai alguns segundos e então fechou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça, suspirando – Ótimo. – Han ergueu o queixo – Falando no Chewie. Vá lá na enfermaria dar um jeito no braço dele que não aguento mais os choramingos dele.   
\- E as minhas roupas? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para o pai.   
\- Ah agora você está com urgência em vestir elas, não é? Pode primeiro cuidar do Chewie. Ele ao menos já está acostumado com você andando pelado para todos os lados.   
\- As suas ordens general.   
Ben disse sarcástico e deu a volta no pai, indo na outra direção, passando em frente a câmara de novo e lançando um olhar para o interior, encontrando por milésimos de segundos os olhos curiosos de Rey, que se virou rapidamente para Finn de novo.   
Han logo retornou e foi até a cama, onde Finn ainda dormia. Ele pegou o droide no ar e analisou o que dizia.   
\- Muito bem. Ele está estável. Não há nada com o que se preocupar.   
\- Você tem certeza? Não acha que ele está há muito tempo desmaiado?  
\- Não sei. Quanto tempo meu filho ficou depois que você acertou ele?   
Rey olhou furiosa para Han. “Será que todos os Solos são assim irritantes?”  
\- E a resposta é sim. – Han disse, se inclinando sobre Finn, fazendo ela piscar e franzir a testa, mas então o piloto emendou – Eu acho que ele está há muito tempo desmaiado. Mas não tem mais nada que possamos fazer. – ele então franziu a testa e se pôs de pé, considerando uma opção – A não ser... – ele afastou com o braço Rey e se colocou sobre Finn – Tem uma técnica que aprendi em Tatooine em uma das reuniões/festas do Jabba.  
Rey franziu a testa a menção de um dos nomes mais poderosos do extinto cartel dos Hutt e então arregalou os olhos quando viu Han erguer o braço e lançar a mão sobre o rosto de Finn, acordando o amigo imediatamente.   
\- É. – Han se virou para Rey com um meio sorriso orgulhoso – Funciona.   
\- O que? – Finn disse olhando ao redor e então levando a mão ao rosto – O que aconteceu? Onde é que eu estou?  
Por um instante Rey sentiu sobre ela um olhar de estranheza por parte do amigo e temeu que Finn não se lembrasse mais dela. Mas então ele piscou e se sentou na cama.   
\- Rey! Você está bem?   
\- Sim! – ela disse sorrindo, a voz amável, atraindo um olhar desconfiado de Han – E você?  
\- Sim. Sim. Ai. – ele levou a mão a cabeça e depois desceu ao rosto – O que aconteceu?  
\- Chewie te acertou. – Han torceu o bico ao notar o tom acusatório de Rey.   
\- Chewie? Mas por que? A ultima coisa que lembro é de estar falando sobre...Sobre o seu filho – Finn então olhou para Han, que colocou as mãos na cintura e apertou os lábios preocupados com a memória do outro voltando – e Dar...  
\- Ok. Muito bem. Você já se esforçou demais. Melhor deixar ele descansar. – Han interrompeu Finn e colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro dele, pressionando os dedos ali, fazendo o ex-trooper o olhar estranho – Você não acha melhor ir tomar um banho, menina?  
Rey tinha a testa franzida diante da interrupção de Han e a ideia pouco lógica de que depois de acordar o que Finn precisava era descansar. Mas então ele a indicou tomar um banho e o que Ben dissera a pouco voltou a mente. Será que ela estava mesmo fedendo?   
Han notou o olhar ofendido dela e fechou os olhos dando um passo a frente.   
\- Você sabe que não é isso que estou dizendo. – ele ergueu as palmas das mãos no ar – Só...Vamos lá garota, quantas vezes você teve chance de se refrescar em Jakku nesses últimos anos? – Rey piscou duas vezes e deu um passo para trás, ainda ressabiada – Saiba aproveitar as oportunidades que aparecem, menina.   
Finn olhava de um para o outro sem entender.   
\- E o que eu faço com... – depois de uns segundos ela enfim cedeu respirando fundo e então olhando para as próprias roupas.   
\- Tem uma unidade lavanderia...Você sabe onde. Pega uma das roupas do armário para você enquanto as suas estiverem lá. A não ser que a sua pele seja sensível também. – ele disse a ultima parte repuxando o canto esquerdo dos lábios – Depois, daquele mesmo lado da nave, tem uma câmara de asseamento. Você vai se achar.   
Ela olhou estranho para Han mais uma vez. Então olhou para Finn, ainda confuso e novamente para o piloto.  
\- Você tem certeza?   
A oferta parecia no mínimo fora de qualquer contexto naquela hora. Mas de fato ela tivera poucas chances de se refrescar em Jakku nos últimos anos, e ainda menos de ter as roupas limpas em uma unidade lavanderia.   
\- Absoluta. Agora vai. Eu cuido do seu amigo.   
\- Eu não estou entendendo nada. – Finn por fim disse, virando o corpo para frente e colocando os pés no chão enquanto passava as mãos pelo alto da cabeça e depois no rosto – Será que eu posso tomar um banho também?  
\- Você não. Vai ficar aqui. – Han o cortou rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Rey – Primeiro as damas. Que tipo de proposta é essa?  
\- Está certo! – Finn ergueu as sobrancelhas.   
\- Você vai ficar bem, Finn? – ela achou melhor perguntar.   
\- É claro, Rey. O que pode me acontecer?  
\- Certo. – ela lançou um meio sorriso para ele e então cumprimento Han antes de se virar e ir até a porta, onde se voltou para Han – Será que vai mesmo ter agua? É que não chove em Jakku.   
\- Vai ter agua sim! – Han respondeu se virando para ela irritado – Essa belezinha nunca me deixou na mão. – em ato reflexo Han olhou por sobre os ombros esperando um grunhido que o desmentisse, mas Chewie não estava ali, então ele se virou para Rey e indicou com o queixo que se retirasse. Se virando então para Finn, quando ela desapareceu – Agora, parceiro, nós vamos ter uma conversinha sobre segredos que não devemos contar. De genro do Darth Vader para desertor da Primeira Ordem.   
Era tarde demais quando Finn percebeu que caíra numa armadilha ali, vendo Han ir até a porta e tranca-la. 

 

Rey saíra da câmara lançando ao menos um olhar rápido para o outro lado do corredor, na direção da enfermaria. Ela sentia dentro dela que para lá estava aquela presença.   
Não era como os outros. Ela sentia muito mais a assinatura física dele do que a energética. Era quase como um droide. Rey não conseguia explicar para si mesma, mas entendia que conseguia diferenciar onde alguns seres e objetos estavam sem precisar olhar diretamente para eles. E agora ela sabia onde o objeto Ben estava, e ele estava longe e do lado oposto ao que ela iria.   
Apesar dessa ampla consciência, ela se perdeu uma vez na procura pelo armário. Mas era porque ela não acreditara que a encontrara na primeira vez que vira a câmara enorme. Ela tinha espelhos e até cama, além de um setor unicamente de ...capas. Rey ergueu uma sobrancelha para o conjunto. Demorou para ela encontrar as roupas mais comuns e simples, e que coubesse nela, sem apertar ou ficar muito curta. Ela encontrou apenas um vestido longo, branco, de tecido sem corte, leve e com mangas longas, além de gola alta. O vestido, depois que ela o pôs, percebeu que ia até meia canela, e a gola no pescoço apertava um pouco. Mas a manga e a saia eram largas então não apertavam e as mangas acabaram ficando no limite dos punhos.   
Rey pensou nas alterações que poderia fazer no vestido para poder usa-lo, caso a lavanderia demorasse mais tempo do que o banho dela. Para começo de conversa ela faria do vestido um macacão, e colocaria uma faixa na cintura para que o tecido não ficasse tão solto. E provavelmente arrancaria as mangas. E definitivamente arrancaria aquela gola alta. E o melhor, tinha uma toca que cobria quase toda a cabeça.  
Satisfeita com o achado, ela pegou as roupas dela do chão e foi até a unidade lavanderia. Nunca vira uma antes, mas aprendera a identificar circuitos e rotinas básicas de naves cargueiros, então ela encontrou logo o botão para abrir a unidade, onde colocou as roupas, e após encontrou o de fechar, observando no letreiro a identificação do material e nível da sujeira para então apresentar tempo e modo de lavagem. Levaria trinta minutos até a roupa estar seca e limpa para uso de novo. Rey sorriu se imaginando dali trinta minutos, de banho tomado e roupa limpa. Como cereja no bolo, ela ainda poderia esfregar na cara de Ben Solo como estava cheirosa. Sorrindo consigo mesma com essa ideia, ela seguiu até a câmara de banhos.   
Antes de entrar ali , novamente, ela tentou encontrar no interior da nave onde estaria o objeto atual da sua irritação. Ele estava ainda na enfermaria. Suspirando ela abriu o compartimento e entrou cautelosa. Não era exatamente uma câmara enorme, mas era maior que algumas outras ali. Ela tinha do lado esquerdo, a dois metros dela, uma elevação redonda, de um raio de cinco metros e com vários chuveiros, que ligados liberariam agua por toda a sua extensão, e no chão grades de ferro com intervalos largos, onde provavelmente se escorreria a agua pela Galáxia, ou em algum programa de reciclagem. Na parede onde estava aporta havia uma barra que seguia o seu comprimento, assim como a do lado direito de Rey. Ela observou que tal barra deveria servir como apoio para as vestimentas.   
Seguindo a barra da parede a sua direita, porém, ela encontrou algo mais precioso que o chuveiro. Uma banheira. Pequena, é claro, na qual caberia apenas uma pessoa, pois de pequena extensão mas funda, mas que para Rey era perfeita.   
Ela correu até a banheira e se ajoelhou ali, alisando a porcelana branca, com algumas manchas de ferrugem no pé dela. Mas dentro era tão branca e limpa que Rey conseguiu ver a sua sombra.   
Sorrindo, ela se virou para trás e procurou na parede o painel para a banheira. Achou um de dez centímetros com três botões. Ela apertou um e agua quente fumegante começou a sair por micro buracos no interior da banheira. Rey parou imediatamente aquilo. Ela não queria agua quente. Ela saiu de Jakku, não era para se queimar com agua. Ela então clicou na outra opção e agua fria finalmente verteu. Ela sorriu. O terceiro botão provavelmente era para secar a banheira. Rey apertou o terceiro botão e abriu a boca levemente. Os micro buracos liberavam ar e produziam bolhas e movimentos na agua.   
Animada, ela apertou de novo o segundo botão para terminar de encher a banheira, reservando o terceiro para o final do banho talvez, e se despiu, jogando o vestido na barra ao lado e entrando para o banho.   
A agua não estava fria, mas fresca, quase morna. Ela colocou o pé direito primeiro na água e sentiu a pele comemorando aquele carinho. Colocando os dois pés dentro da banheira, Rey se apoiou nas laterais e começou a se sentar, sorrindo feliz com a sensação do corpo imergindo na agua. Ela esticou as pernas ali dentro e encostou os pés no final da banheira. Para trás não ficara muito espaço para ela deitar. Ela então começou a brincar com a água a segurando entre as mãos e trazendo para o rosto, encostando nas bochechas como se fosse um tecido fino, deixando as gotas escorrendo ali até o pescoço. A expressão dela era de puro júbilo. Ela então começou a trazer a agua para os ombros, pescoço, jogando para trás nas costas, e molhando todo o rosto.   
Rey olhou para cima imaginando se deveria molhar o cabelo. E concluiu que sim. Poucas seriam as chances de ter um banho desses depois que voltasse a Jakku. Ela desmanchou os coques e soltou o cabelo que caiu junto com alguma sujeira de Jakku, a obrigando a balançar para os lados a cabeça.   
Rey passeava a mão pela superfície da agua a desafiando, jogando o corpo para frente para senti-lo todo dentro da agua, as pontas dos cabelos balançando com o movimento da banheira.   
Sem mais resistir. Ela arrastou o corpo para frente e se deitou devagar, sentindo a agua toma-la totalmente, baixando as mãos das laterais. Aprendera a prender respiração por longo período quando passava por tempestades de areia antes de chegar em abrigo. E controlar isso embaixo d’agua não era assim tão diferente. Sem contar que anos atrás ela havia encontrado um poço, algo raro em Jakku, e tinha conseguido entrar e sair dele depois de pegar um pouco de agua para si. Mas logo outros encontraram e Unkar o tomou para ele. Mas ao menos ela havia aprendido a ficar dentro da agua tempo o suficiente para não se afogar.   
Rey voltou a se erguer e puxou o ar, sorrindo. As mãos passeando pelo rosto molhado e pelo cabelo, que ela passou a esfregar, limpando. Folego recuperado, ela novamente mergulhou. A sensação de proteção que sentia, de conexão interior e de paz era viciante. De repente ela sentiu como se expandisse pela Galáxia, encontrando luz e escuridão, emoções, matérias, vozes...algo que poucas vezes ela experimentara, mas já não era novo para ela. E aquela sensação de perigo a alcançou, de estar sendo vigiada, uma nuvem escura se aproximando. Novamente ela ergueu a cabeça, mas dessa vez sem folego, com certo desespero, e então os olhos se arregalaram e a sua mente virou um branco total, enquanto o queixo caia. Na frente dela, no chuveiro, Ben Solo tomava banho totalmente nu e de costas para ela. 

Ben se dirigira diretamente ao salão de banho, nem mesmo passara pelo armário em busca das roupas.   
Se é que era possível, ele estava se sentindo mais sujo que antes. O sedativo que dera para Chewie fizera o amigo ficar incrivelmente emotivo, o abraçando até finalmente dormir, e fazendo com que pelos e o cheiro do wookie o impregnasse, e agora ele se sentia como uma bola de pelos fedida ambulante.   
Ele percebeu, quando passou pela porta da câmara onde deixara Finn, Rey e o pai, que aquela estava fechada, logo ele teria o resto da nave para ele, enquanto Chewie estaria sedado e sob a vigilância de Artoo.  
O droide por sinal estava mais grudado em Ben do que de costume. Ele tivera que argumentar que não havia qualquer perigo nele sozinho pela nave, ainda mais com todos ou vigiando Chewie ou vigiando Finn. O máximo que poderia acontecer a Ben era ser pego pelos corredores pelado depois do banho, pelo pai ou a unidade BB.   
Passou rapidamente pela cabeça dele, enquanto abria a porta do salão de banho, que Rey poderia flagra-lo. Ele se agitou com a ideia. Ela com certeza estava com o namorado, e não teria como o flagrar ali, do outro lado da nave, mas também não teria maiores complicações se acontecesse pois ele sairia com um... Ben olhou do chuveiro para a parede atrás, e lá viu um painel que mostrava uma ponta de pano branco. Ele sorriu, ele teria grandes toalhas para se enrolar e sair pelos corredores. Não teria perigo nenhum de ser flagrado pela cidadã de Jakku.   
Balançando a cabeça e tentando afastar ela da mente, Ben se dirigiu para o chuveiro, sem nem olhar ao redor, arrancando o resto da roupa e jogando para o lado, ele clicou no painel a seleção de agua fria e entrou no meio do grande chuveiro, deixando a agua descer pelo corpo dele.   
Alguns segundos depois de esfregar a agua no corpo, ele fechou os olhos para sentir a agua batendo no rosto e a imagem dela veio a mente. Ben suspirou. A garota grudou na mente dele. Conhecia ela havia o que? Três ou quatro horas? Os intensos olhos esverdeados dela para ele, na câmara quando ele acordou, na cabine da Falcon e depois na área de lazer quando ele apareceu sem camisa, ou quando ela juntou o corpo dela no dele brigando pelo bastão. O jeito como ela olhava nos olhos dele e para os lábios...Tudo isso fez dela, em poucas horas, o centro dos pensamentos dele. Ben desceu as mãos pelo peito até o abdômen e abaixo, onde sentia começar a latejar.   
Quando a puberdade chegara ele já estava em treinamento com o tio, sendo este o único a poder explicar o que acontecia algumas manhãs com o corpo dele.   
O mestre Jedi o ensinara que era algo comum, e que ele deveria meditar e controlar mais os impulsos dele, mas que eventualmente isso aconteceria e que haviam outras formas além da meditação para passar por aquilo. O tio realmente queria parecer descontraído, mas mostrava certo desconforto ao falar do assunto.   
Basicamente ele disse que isso acontecia quando se estava “motivado”, sim fora essa a palavra, “motivado a encontrar alguém para passar o resto da vida”. E se você encontra alguém que o motiva assim, você começa a querer fazer coisas como beijar e então certas partes do corpo acordam. Ben não entendera muito bem o resto da conversa, pois não conseguira visualizar como é que sem conhecer alguém que quisesse passar o resto da vida ele já estava tendo essas “motivações”, o tio respondeu que era um recado de que ele estava preparado para procurar, ao menos. Mas como Jedi, era pouco provável que fosse seguir com a busca. Se eventualmente encontrasse, melhor, mas de outra forma seria melhor meditar. Ben então perguntara o que faria se encontrasse a pessoa para passar o resto da vida e Luke se mostrara mais nervoso, indicando apenas que se concentrasse nos seus instintos nesta hora. Alguma coisa dissera a Ben que talvez nem o tio soubesse. O tio Lando, quando ele era pequeno, inapropriadamente o indicara a cuidar de uma nave como se cuida de um corpo, sempre escutando o que pede pelos gemidos. Mas Ben nunca testara a teoria com um corpo. Uma vez beijara uma das alunas do templo. De fato ele foi beijado, mas o nervosismo era tanto que apenas a parara e se afastara, seguindo ao quarto para meditar, mesmo não estando “motivado”. Para um Jedi aquilo era errado, ele sabia. Ainda assim, muitas noites com sonhos que ele pouco entendia, ele acordava sentindo aquele latejar, encontrando com o tempo um modo de trabalhar com o próprio corpo. Como fazia agora.   
Ele tentou afastar da ideia o fato de que pela primeira vez não era sonho o que o “motivava”, mas sim algo real, uma garota. Pensar sobre o levaria a pensar se isso significava que ele pretendia passar o resto da vida dele com a referida garota.   
Ele olhou para baixo e suspirou, a imagem dos lábios dela entreabertos para ele, o calor do corpo dela contra o seu o prensando contra a parede, o cheiro de flores, suor, ferrugem e pele queimada que vinha dela. Sim ele dissera que achara que ela estava fedendo, mas não era assim que ele sentia sobre ela. A verdade é que depois de ficar quase uma hora rodando pela nave tentando esquecer a luta pelo bastão, Ben se vira novamente na presença dela e sem nenhum controle das próprias emoções, e isso o deixava com raiva. Se fechar para a Força exigia muito de controlar as emoções. Ele precisava se afastar dela. Mas a garota não saia da mente dele.   
Ben novamente ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, as mãos começando um ritual conhecido enquanto a imagem de Rey vindo até ele aparecia na sua mente. Eles se beijando, não como ele vira os pais e outros fazerem antes, mas com delicadeza. A ideia dela o vendo pelado com o rosto vermelho veio a mente e então...Ela...nua? Ele nunca tinha visto uma humana pelada. Mas tinha uma leve ideia do que podia estar por baixo daqueles panos, e agora acrescentava isso a sua imaginação.   
Abrindo novamente os olhos e balançando a cabeça ele deu meia-volta, o olhar ainda no teto.  
\- Rey. – ele soltou num gemido dirigindo o olhar para baixo e então algo a sua frente chamou a sua atenção e ele dessa vez gritou – REY!  
Ela piscava incrédula, a boca aberta e os olhos presos onde as mãos dele estavam, agora paradas. Já Ben abrira a boca e então a fechara jogando o torso para frente para se cobrir e olhando para os lados, tentando confirmar que aquilo estava acontecendo.   
\- O que...O que...? Isso é um ...? Sonho... – ele soltou a ultima parte baixo, voltando a se erguer, notando então que ela estava em uma banheira a uns dez metros dele, dentro de uma agua límpida, e NUA.   
Rey estava atônita. Nos últimos segundos tantas sensações passando por ela que não sabia como processar elas.   
Primeiro a constatação de que ele realmente estava ali, de costas, que não era uma ilusão. Então, percebendo que ele não a tinha notado, Rey sentiu aquela sensação no âmago dela, como um grande impulso, num ponto baixo do abdômen ao passar os olhos pelo corpo dele, a agua escorrendo desde os cabelos escuros até os pés.   
Com a boca ainda aberta mas agora seca, Rey piscou e engoliu em seco, tentando se recuperar, enquanto começava a escutar sons estranhos vindo do chuveiro, como...gemidos. Ele parecia distraído. Ela olhou para a roupa ao lado dela e cogitou se erguer e sair dali sem ele perceber, então ele começou a se virar e ela arregalou os olhos. Ben se virou totalmente para ela, os olhos fechados e cabeça para cima. Os olhos dela desceram então pelo comprimento do pescoço dele, o peito molhado, o abdômen...e algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes, entre as mãos dele. Foi quando ela escutou o nome dela, primeiro baixo e grave e então alto e seus olhos subiram para cima e miraram os dele, atônitos.   
Como se pega de surpresa fazendo algo que não devia, ela abriu a boca, o rosto tão vermelho como quando o percebera ali no inicio. Foi só quando ele começou a olhar para os lados como desconfiando que ela estava ali que Rey se recuperou, a raiva vindo daquele mesmo ponto que retorcia dentro dela agora.   
Ela comprimiu os lábios e o mirou com raiva, mas Ben já não tinha mais os olhos fixos nela, e nem se escondia mais, agora ele tentava erguer o pescoço e ver algo. Então Rey pestanejou e olhou na direção que ele olhava: ela. Ben estava tentando ver ela na banheira e a realidade bateu na cara dela como um tabefe, ela também estava nua ali.   
\- O que você está fazendo? – ela disse jogando os braços para frente, tentando se proteger do olhar dele.   
Ben ergueu o olhar enquanto a língua dele passeava pelos lábios os molhando, o ar preso se esvaindo dos pulmões enquanto tentava formar algum pensamento coerente.   
\- Eu...? – Ben então passeou o olhar pelo chão e como que acordando voltou a colocar as mãos a frente do corpo, a olhando com irritação, o rosto tão vermelho quanto o dela – O que você está fazendo? Eu disse que viria tomar banho, lembra? Acaso...acaso você me seguiu? – ele disse olhando para os lados, nem ele acreditava que aquilo seria verdade.   
A pergunta acendeu uma fúria que nem Rey conhecia nela. A da vergonha diante da ideia que ela estaria espiando ele.   
\- Seu... – ela não conseguia terminar – Eu não te seguiria nem que a minha vida dependesse disso. – o peito dela subia e descia rápido enquanto a respiração parecia cada vez mais descompassada, o coração batendo tão forte que ela o ouvia quase acima da própria voz – Aliás, quem chegou aqui primeiro fui eu! Você é quem me seguiu. Seu...seu...curioso.   
Ela piscou e juntou as sobrancelhas para a própria resposta, a exemplo de Ben, mas não sabia outra para o que ele fizera.   
\- Duvido muito. Quando eu cheguei aqui... – ele olhou para a roupa branca no chão próximo da banheira. Ele lembrava de ter visto algo assim quando entrou, só não raciocinara como sendo a roupa de alguém já ali – Bom... Você se escondeu aí nessa banheira. – ele apontou com a mão direita e deu um passo a frente, fazendo Rey erguer as duas mãos a frente para para-lo, voltando logo a coloca-las a frente do corpo, fazendo Ben arregalar os olhos – Não se preocupa, não vou fazer nada.   
\- Claro que não. Você não se atreveria.   
\- Você quer dizer que eu tenho honra, no caso.   
\- Eu quero dizer que você não é idiota a ponto de arriscar ser derrubado por mim de novo. – ela disse entre os dentes, o queixo saliente.   
A resposta dele não foi uma expressão ofendida como ela esperava, mas um meio sorriso e um olhar intenso que a desconcertou mais ainda.   
\- Então você assume que me derrubou de propósito.   
\- É claro que não! – na raiva ela bateu as mãos na agua e se ajoelhou na banheira a seguir, se segurando nas laterais, os dentes a mostra na boca entreaberta.   
Ela observou então um fenômeno que não imaginava na vida que existisse. Ben deu um passo atrás, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo enquanto o queixo ia parar quase no queixo e...aquela coisa lá embaixo se movimentava sozinha como se estivesse se erguendo.   
Dessa vez aquela sensação na parte inferior do abdômen veio acompanhada de uma sensação de fogo em outras partes do corpo que ela não fazia ideia poderiam se manifestar, junto com as pernas fraquejando e uma falta de ar que ela não sabia se iria vencer.   
\- O que vo... – ela engoliu em seco quando finalmente conseguiu erguer o olhar para ele, que parecia ainda enfeitiçado a olhando.   
Quando o olho de Ben encontrou o dela, novo choque.   
A surpresa de finalmente ver o corpo de uma mulher nu, era nada perto de tudo o que isso despertou nele. Não era só um corpo. Era Rey com os cabelos soltos escorrendo com a agua pelos ombros, com dois seios firmes apontados para ele, o abdômen molhado e, sob a agua... O corpo dele reagiu sem nem ele mesmo perceber. Aquilo que só vinha depois de uma noite de sonhos, acontecendo em milésimos de segundo com aquela aparição.   
Mas agora encontrando o olhar de Rey ele via algo que o fez piscar, e aquela sensação no amago dele subir como uma chama por todo o corpo. Rey estava tão “motivada” quanto ele. Podia sentir no olhar dela, a boca aberta e os olhos famintos subindo pelo corpo dele.   
Engolindo em seco, ele então olhou para baixo e finalmente lembrou que precisava respirar, e percebeu que estava se expondo. Apertando os lábios envergonhado ele se virou de costas, sabendo que não conseguiria esconder mais nada usando as mãos.   
\- Você... – ele começou se recuperando, a voz em um tom agudo, enquanto tentava disfarçar a emoção que sentia fingindo irritação – Pode se cobrir, por favor?  
Rey piscou ao perder o contato visual com Ben e se jogou para trás, voltando a se esconder na banheira. Respirando fundo, ela olhou para Ben de costas e para a roupa ao lado, e se permitiu saborear a ironia, enquanto se erguia na banheira para alcançar a roupa.   
\- Você quer que eu vista uma capa ou algo assim?   
Ben franziu a testa e então baixou a cabeça a balançando. Ouviu o barulho da agua se mexendo e não resistiu a olhar por sobre o ombro. O ar novamente escapando dos pulmões ao ver ela sair da banheira e ir até as roupas.   
\- O que é isso? Fecha os olhos! – ela disse ao perceber, depois de lançar o olhar para ele, que Ben a espiava, fazendo ele fechar os olhos na mesma hora.   
Ela observou ele de cima a baixo, o corpo levemente virado para ela, a agua do chuveiro ainda escorrendo por ele, e suspirou, se abaixando e pegando a roupa que escorregara da barra, dando as costas a Ben e começando a colocar o vestido branco.   
Ben abrira de novo os olhos apenas a tempo de ver ela se abaixar de costas para ele e ter a visão de algo que se fixou na mente dele enquanto ele virava de novo para frente de boca aberta.   
\- Já se vestiu? – ele perguntou depois de uns segundos.   
\- Já. – ela respondeu em um tom irritado enquanto liberava os cabelos para fora da gola, os deixando cair molhados pelo ombro.   
\- Posso me virar agora? – ele perguntou.   
\- Há mesmo a necessidade?  
Ben respirou fundo e fechou os olhos tentando se conter.   
\- Tem sim. – ele se virou, e notou Rey engolir em seco, o olho escorregando pelo corpo dele, que mesmo com os braços e mãos a frente, ainda revelava muito – Ei! Tá olhando o que? Fecha os olhos.   
Rey o fuzilou com o olhar e então fechou os olhos bufando.   
Ben deu dois passos a frente e desligou o chuveiro, voltando depois para pegar dois panos de linho branco, amarrando um na cintura e colocando o outro sobre os ombros.   
Observando que ela se mantinha de olhos fechados, ele caminhou até Rey enquanto passava o pano dos ombros no rosto o enxugando e tentando se concentrar em ter ali uma conversa civilizada. Mas os cabelos delas pingando agua e molhando o tecido branco revelando de novo os seios dela para ele não ajudavam muito ele.  
\- Pode abrir.   
Rey não queria. Assim que fechou os olhos seus sentidos se concentraram nele e ela sentiu a aproximação de Ben; ela sabia o que veria quando abrisse os olhos e temia pela sua reação. Mas não tinha como fugir. Engolindo em seco ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os dele, próximos e intensos.   
\- Explique-se. – ele disse erguendo o queixo para ela, a fazendo piscar e juntar as sobrancelhas.   
\- Perdão?   
\- Perdoada. Agora me diz o que está fazendo aqui, no mesmo momento que eu. Por que eu me lembro bem de....  
Rey se virara e deixara ele falando sozinho, indo até a porta, fazendo Ben dar um pulo naquela direção, a segurando pelo braço quando a porta se abriu.   
\- Tá fugindo por que?  
\- Eu não estou fugindo. Estou tendo o bom senso de não desperdiçar mais meu tempo com um imbecil cabeça dura que acha que a Galáxia gira entorno do próprio... – ela cuspia as palavras e então olhou para baixo e voltou o olhar para cima o mirando nervosa – Umbigo.   
Suspirando ela puxou o braço e saiu.   
Ben olhou para o próprio umbigo e então viu que não estava ainda composto sob o pano. Colocando as mãos a frente do corpo em ato reflexo, Ben olhou na direção que ela ía.   
Xingando baixo, ele saiu da sala de banho e fez aquilo que ele sabia não devia fazer. Foi atrás de Rey.   
Sob a luz do corredor ele pôde observar ela mais a frente, passos largos em direção da unidade lavanderia e...o tecido branco grudando na pele molhada dela. Ele parou um instante. Olhando para os lados ele se viu agora obrigado a alcança-la.


	7. A briga.

\- Muito bem. – Ben disse chegando com ela na unidade lavanderia, a observando apertar um botão e uma tampa abrir liberando fumaça de um compartimento de onde ela retirou uma trouxa de roupas, que Rey abraçou a frente do corpo – Digamos que houve um engano. Um terrível engano. Não vamos fazer disso uma cena, certo?  
\- Fazer disso uma cena? – ela literalmente não sabia o que isso significava, não sabia o que cena era – O que você quer dizer com isso?  
\- Quero dizer que acidentes acontecem. Provavelmente você achou uma ótima ideia tomar banho na mesma hora que eu e não calculou que isso significaria a situação de nós dois...nus...Por sinal, a sua roupa está molhada e se colando no seu corpo...  
Ele estava inclinado na direção dela, pingando, enquanto ela também se inclinava na direção dele, ambos em postura agressiva. Mas a ultima parte ele disse com um tom de cuidado. Só que Rey estava muito irritada para notar qualquer atitude simpática dele.  
\- Ah sim, porque agora a exibida aqui sou eu. E não o cara que passou as ultimas horas mostrando os peitorais...por aí...  
A voz dela foi sumindo assim como a dele. Ambos agora se miravam arfando, os rostos ainda vermelhos, quinze centímetros de distancia um do outro.   
Rey então deixou os olhos correrem pelos ombros e peito dele, voltando para os olhos e depois para os lábios.  
\- O que é isso? Por que você está fazendo isso? – ele perguntou com a voz baixa, apertando os olhos.  
\- Fazendo isso o que? – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, os olhos baixando até os lábios dele, que estavam próximos.   
\- Isso. – ele olhou para os lábios dela e então voltou a mirá-la intenso – Esses olhares furiosos e ao mesmo tempo...Como se quisesse algo.   
\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – ela disse com a voz tão grave e baixa quanto a dele, pestanejando ao ver ele se aproximar sem tirar os olhos dela – O que você está fazendo?  
\- Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa que eu senti quando te vi? – ele perguntou enquanto Rey engolia em seco olhando do peito dele para cima, encontrando os olhos escuros de Ben, o corpo dele a centímetros do dela. Ela respondeu a pergunta segundos depois balançando a cabeça em negativa – Medo.  
\- E agora? - ela se viu perguntando, o peito subindo e descendo rápido enquanto sentia como se perdida nos olhos negros dele.   
\- Eu não sinto mais medo.  
Ele desceu os lábios até próximo dos dela, observando como a respiração dela se alterava com o peito subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido e a boca se entreabrindo, os olhos presos nos lábios dele.   
\- E sente o que? – foi o ultimo suspiro de raciocínio que ela tinha, subindo um olhar que pretendia ser severo, mas era suplicante para os dele.   
\- Pelo visto o mesmo que você.  
Ben deu um meio sorriso, fechou os olhos, e encostou os lábios dele nos dela, devagar, os dois puxando o ar com o toque, Rey largando as roupas e trazendo as mãos para segurar ele pelos braços, apertando ali os dedos enquanto sentia aquela explosão de sensações dentro dela, luzes piscando na sua mente não deixando ela pensar. Um fogo ascendendo desde o amago dela e se espalhando pelo corpo, o coração batendo acelerado no ouvido.   
Rey deu um passo a frente, encerrando de vez a distancia entre os corpos e fazendo Ben gemer ao sentir o corpo quente e molhado dela, separado da pele dele apenas pelo tecido fino do vestido. Sentindo ela abrir a boca e tomar o lábio inferior dele, o sugando, Ben estremeceu, soltando o ar preso nos pulmões e finalmente colocando as mãos dele sobre ela, descendo dos ombros pelas costas, enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, abria a boca e tomava os lábios dela, sôfrego, a fazendo gemer com ele.   
Rey passou as mãos para as costas dele, por baixo dos braços e o puxou mais, uma urgência do contato da pele dele crescendo nela enquanto abria mais a boca pedindo pelos lábios do outro, que os deixou serem capturados pelos dela.   
Então ela sentiu, Ben estremeceu e desceu as mãos das costas até mais embaixo, a apertando nas nádegas, possessivo, e juntando aquela parte do corpo dela na dele, fazendo ela experimentar de forma ampla aquilo que ela já sentia a cutucando. Rey arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior dele, o afastando com as mãos no peito de Ben.   
Ele pareceu por uns instantes perdido, os lábios tão vermelhos quanto os dela deveriam estar, ambos arfando.   
\- O que foi isso? - ela tinha agora a costa da mão direita sobre os lábios.   
Ben olhou para ela franzindo a testa e então torceu os lábios.   
\- Uma briga.   
\- Não pareceu uma briga.   
\- Bom, é como meus pais brigavam.   
Rey apertou os olhos para ele.   
\- E o que seria isso. - ela apontou com o queixo para baixo, fazendo Ben baixar o olhar e fechar os olhos se repreendendo.   
\- No caso... A minha irritação por você.   
Ele ergueu para ela um meio sorriso e então ouviu um zunido no ouvido esquerdo, consequência do tapa que ela desferiu.   
\- Au. - ele disse colocando a mão no rosto, enquanto percebia nos olhos dela uma intensa fúria antes de sair dali para a camara onde se guardavam as roupas - Rey, espera.   
Ben escorregou para dentro da camara milesimos de segundos antes dela se fechar.   
\- O que você quer? - ela falou entre os dentes.  
\- Honestamente? Me desculpar. - ele falou erguendo as mãos para cima, fazendo Rey apertar os olhos para ele - Admito. O que fiz foi errado. Você tem namorado...  
\- Eu já disse que não tenho namorado. - ela respondeu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.   
\- Ah bom, neste caso as coisas se mostram menos complicadas. - ele disse colocando as mãos na cintura e mostrando um sorriso sem dentes.   
\- Qual é o seu problema, Ben? – ela ergueu um olhar incrédula para o idiota a frente dela.  
Ben torceu os lábios e olhou para os lados como se procurando a resposta.   
\- Nenhum.   
\- Nenhum?  
\- Nenhum! – ele repetiu colocando as mãos na cintura.   
\- Você é tão....  
\- Curioso? – ele ficou esperando para rir desse xingamento dela desde a câmara de banho.   
Rey apertou os olhos sobre ele.   
\- Um idiota. – ela cuspiu a ofensa recebendo um levantar de sobrancelhas indiferente de Ben, seguido de um suspiro quando ele baixou os olhos e viu que a roupa dela ainda grudava em algumas partes devido aos cabelos pingando – Só para começar.   
\- Ah é, tem mais? – ele ergueu o olhar para ela, divertido.   
\- Tem. – ela cerrou os dentes – Você é um...metido. – novamente ele parecia se divertir com as ofensas – Um estúpido. Um...ardiloso. – Ben fez cara de impressionado com um sorriso contido – E um exibido prepotente.   
Ele viu que ela parou e mostrou os dentes num sorriso exibido e prepotente.   
\- Você esqueceu de mencionar que cozinho bem.   
Rey bufou, fechando as mão em punho e dando um passo a frente, ficando bem próxima dele, erguendo a cabeça para olha-lo nos olhos.   
\- Seu, cretino de barba mal feita e... – ela olhou para baixo vendo o peito dele sem conseguir pensar em alguma coisa mais para xinga-lo, voltando a olhar para cima – Cabelo bagunçado.   
Ele agora franzia a testa para ela.   
\- Olha só quem fala de cabelo bagunçado! – ele então passou a mão direita na barbicha – E o que tem de errado com a minha barba?  
\- Você é ridículo. – ela disse entredentes, se erguendo levemente na ponta dos pés como se quisesse alcançá-lo, os olhos fixos nos lábios dele.  
\- Acho que essa ofensa você já usou. – ele respondeu olhando para ela, que estava próxima demais para ele resistir, com as bochechas coradas, a respiração ofegante e os lábios vermelhos  
\- O que? – ela disse piscando distraída e olhando de novo nos olhos dele.   
\- Aaah... – ele gemeu enquanto cedia a tentação dos lábios dela e a beijava, jogando o corpo para frente enquanto Rey tentava se afastar jogando o corpo para trás, mas sem desgrudar dos lábios dele.   
Ela tentava resistir, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia como se toda a raiva fosse queimando no mesmo fogo em que se criara e ela amolecia deixando que ele a alcançasse com os braços e a levasse até ele pela cintura, enquanto Rey abria a boca e esperava a dele, que veio sôfrega tomando os lábio inferior dela e sugando, enquanto ela sugava o lábios superior dele e gemia liberando os braços, jogando o corpo para frente para se juntar ao dele e estremecer ao enfiar os dedos entre os cabelos dele que ela puxou, sentindo a macies.   
Ben a segurava pela cintura sentindo o corpo quente dela junto ao dele, se friccionando enquanto ela se movia. Rey virava a cabeça e tomava os lábios dele, arranhando com os dentes como se fosse fruta madura antes de morder e então os sugando, passeando a língua até a ponta dos lábios e o testando a trazer a dele que se encostavam para então fechar os lábios sobre a língua dela que fugia o deixando buscar os lábios com ainda mais vontade.   
Rey puxava os cabelos dele com vigor e ao invés de ele reclamar de dor ele gemia de desejo, sentindo lá embaixo aquele latejar voltar enquanto ele descia as mãos da cintura para as nádegas dela e apertava. Dessa vez Rey não reclamou, mas gemeu.   
Rey sentia uma labareda pelas veias a alcançando em todas as extremidades e agora provocando um latejar entre as pernas tão intenso que ela sentiu a necessidade de afastar a perna direita para o lado, sentindo então Ben se inclinar mais para frente, os lábios indo para o pescoço dela, envolto pela gola do vestido enquanto ele arrastava o corpo dele para baixo e trazia o dela para cima com as mãos possessivas no seu quadril, encaixando então o membro dele que pulsava um pouco acima da virilha dela agora entre as coxas, o fazendo estremecer e Rey soltar um gritinho, trazendo as mãos para os ombros dele que ela apertou tamanha a força da onda de prazer que aquele movimento provocou.  
Mas Ben não ouviu o grito como algo bom, e, temeroso, ele largou o pescoço dela e se afastou, puxando o ar com dificuldade e a olhando um pouco perdido e preocupado, a segurando pelos braços afastada dele.   
Rey gemeu em protesto pela separação dos corpos e o olhou mais perdida que ele, a boca aberta por onde buscava recuperar o ar.   
\- Desculpa, eu te machuquei.   
Rey apenas respondeu com um não lento com a cabeça enquanto tentava outra vez se aproximar, segurada pelos braços dele.   
\- Certeza? – ele perguntou se animando e erguendo o corpo, fazendo então com que Rey não conseguisse evitar de olhar para baixo, onde agora não havia mais um volume pulsante, mas o pano que Ben vestia ali estava todo esticado para frente, em uma linha que apontava para Rey, a fazendo voltar a perder o folego enquanto mirava Ben, que também olhara para baixo, faminta – É...Eu não sei como controlar isso. – ele engoliu em seco notando nos olhos dela, algo brilhando enquanto baixava o olhar.   
\- O que é isso?   
\- Se eu te disser que também não sei o que é direito...  
Ben soltou um suspiro fundo e a olhou suplicante. Rey engoliu em seco, dando um passo a frente sem ele a impedir agora.   
\- Então vamos descobrir. – ela baixou a mão, os olhos ainda presos nos dele e a apertou ao redor do membro de Ben o fazendo se agitar, abrindo a boca e estremecendo, observando uma Rey franzindo a testa para ele – Dói?   
\- Nã...nã...não. – ele gaguejou a resposta sentindo a pressão da mão dela diminuir – Na verdade é muito...bom.   
\- Bom? – ela olhou para baixo e juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto trazia a mão até a ponta daquela linha e apertava de novo.   
\- Bo...Bom.   
\- Bom quanto? – ela disse então colocando a outra mão ali, a linha quase enchia as duas mãos dela. Rey ergueu um olhar malicioso para Ben, notando ele fechar os olhos e inspirar fundo antes de a olhar nos olhos intenso.   
\- Muito bom. – ele disse com a voz grave, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela e a puxando para um beijo urgente e bagunçado, com lábios desencontrados enquanto sentia ela trazer a mão esquerda para a cabeça dele e a direita em seu membro para leva-lo de novo entre as pernas dela, correspondendo o beijo dele com a mesma urgência e confusão.  
Os dois estremeceram quando ela fechou as pernas prendendo o membro dele ali, o fazendo inclinar o corpo para frente e Rey morder o lábio inferior dele com a sensação que aquela pulsação dele encontrando a pulsação dela provocaram.   
Ben sentia o corpo dele latejar, mas também sentia o dela agora, sentia Rey quente, úmida e pulsante. E aquilo o fez perder o resto do raciocínio.   
\- Reeeeey... – ele gemeu o nome dela enquanto Rey erguia a cabeça com os olhos fechados e abria as pernas levando o quadril mais para frente e as fechando de novo sobre ele.   
Ela queria mais. A sensação que aquilo provocava, o coração acelerado, a explosão de cores e luzes na mente dela que quase davam dor de cabeça naquela a onda de prazer que quando brandava a deixava com a necessidade de mais. Ela sabia que tinha mais, ela precisava de mais.   
Ben não estava tão longe desse desespero também, ainda mais ouvindo ela gemer baixinho e sentindo ela arrastando o corpo novamente para trás, friccionando os corpos, para então abrir as pernas de novo e baixar o olhar sedento para ele, o fazendo morder o lábio inferior e agarrar as nádegas dela, arrastando o corpo dela para cima junto ao corpo dele e a fazendo encaixar o membro dele entre as coxas dela de novo.   
O problema é que aquele vestido dela limitava o contato. Ele tentou puxar ele um pouco mais pra cima, enquanto Rey apoiava as mãos no seu ombro e o olhava alarmada. Suspirando ele então puxou a perna direita dela pelo joelho e a segurou pela cintura com o braço direito, voltando então a encaixar o membro dele ali entre as coxas dela, fazendo ela sentir ele não só entre as pernas mas pressionando ela exatamente no ponto onde latejava. Rey soltou um gritinho, fazendo ele sorrir, sabendo agora que era de prazer, e arqueou o corpo, obrigando Ben a se inclinar para a frente para segurar ela, ambos se desequilibrando.   
Os dois se colocaram de pé, agarrados um ao outro, voltando a se equilibrar. Então os olhares se encontraram, os dois respirando difícil com a boca aberta um para o outro e começaram outro beijo urgente.   
Ben sugava o lábio inferior dela enquanto Rey soltava o ar gemendo e trazendo a perna direita para cima, jogando o corpo sobre Ben, o fazendo ir para trás e então parar o beijo enquanto se abaixava e a pegava pouco abaixo das nádegas e a erguia, Rey abrindo as pernas até onde o vestido, já na altura das coxas, deixava, voltando a gemer com ele a descendo pelo corpo dele até novamente faze-la sentir o membro dele entre as pernas dela. Agora a sensação era ainda mais úmida e quente, e Ben gemeu alto no ouvido dela, enquanto Rey passava os braços pelo pescoço dele como apoio, a boca aberta enquanto explorava o comprimento do membro dele levando o quadril para trás e depois para frente, dando um gritinho com a onda de prazer que a fricção provocou. Rey a repetiu mais duas vezes fazendo Ben arfar e gemer alto, trazendo a boca para o pescoço dela, sugando ali sobre o tecido. Ela então mexeu o quadril para os lados e para frente de modo que ela sentiu todo o comprimento dele entre as pernas, aninhado ali, ela fazendo movimentos curtos, friccionando o corpo dela no dele e dando gritinhos o sentindo cada vez mais, fechando os olhos e saboreando as sensações que logo diminuíram indicando que ela precisava de...  
\- Mais. – ela sussurrou.   
Ben ergueu a cabeça para ela, a boca aberta enquanto ele sentia todos os efeitos de uma forte onda de prazer com aqueles movimentos dela. Mas diante do olhar suplicante dela, Ben olhou ao redor não sabendo o que fazer e então a soltou no chão, deixando Rey perdida.   
Ele viu a cama em um canto e teve uma ideia. A pegou pela mão e foi até lá, se sentando ali e abrindo as pernas, o membro dele apontando para cima sob o pano, enquanto ele passava as mãos pelas pernas nervoso, olhando para ela suplicante. Ela suspirou, ergueu um pouco o vestido e se sentou de frente para ele, sobre as pernas dele, arrastando o corpo até sentir a cabeça do pênis dele pressionando ela entre as pernas. Ela então mexeu o quadril sobre o colo dele explorando o próprio corpo em contato com o dele, soltando o ar o gemendo mais alto enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, as mãos se segurando no ombro dele, Ben com a testa franzida e as mãos para trás, se apoiando enquanto observava Rey rebolar no colo dele, o provocando de modo perigoso. Ela então se ergueu levemente e voltou a descer para sentir de novo ele, experimentando a sensação de ter ele vindo e indo entre as pernas dela.   
Ben mordeu o lábio inferior e então trouxe as mãos para as coxas dela as apertando e chamando a atenção de Rey, que deu um meio sorriso em aprovação enquanto continuava indo e vindo, subindo e descendo e então ele subiu mais as mãos pela coxa dela levantando o vestido junto sem a rejeição dela, até que Ben parou um dos movimentos dela para cima, a segurando no alto da coxa e finalmente trouxe a saia para além da cintura, revelando aquela parte do corpo dela que ele apenas tinha visto de relance na sala de banhos. Engolindo em seco Rey voltou a se sentar no colo dele devagar, deixando que a mão dele subisse pela pele dela sob o vestido, provando um arrepio de prazer com o toque dele e uma onda de prazer ao sentir o membro dele agora sem qualquer barreira do vestido a encontrando entre as pernas.   
Ele sentiu ela estremecer e depois mover o quadril ali, fincando as unhas nos ombros dele, abrindo a boca e fechando os olhos quando a cabeça do pênis encontrou um ponto. Outro gritinho.   
Rey abriu os olhos para ele e se virou para baixo. Talvez, se sem o vestido o contato era ainda mais gostoso, sem nem mesmo o pano...Ben leu os pensamentos dela, mas deixou que Rey tomasse a iniciativa e descesse a mão até o abdômen dele, lançando o olhar para ele pedindo aprovação, que ele deu com uma mirada sem piscar e então ela puxou o pano, desfazendo o nó e liberando o membro dele que foi para trás, batendo no abdomem dele. Rey soltou o ar, os olhos arregalados para o pênis dele, enquanto Ben engolia em seco.   
Vendo que ela não tinha muita reação, ele levou a mão direita até o seu membro, o segurou e o levou até a direção dela. Rey respirava com dificuldade, ela observou o movimento dele, o olhou nos olhos e entendeu. Ben chegou o corpo para trás, o arrastando na cama e ela acompanhou até se firmar com os joelhos na cama e aproximar o quadril dele.   
Ben voltou a erguer o vestido dela com a mão esquerda, e levou a cabeça do pênis dele até o meio das pernas dela, úmida e quente, e estremeceu, enquanto Rey soltava um gritinho e mordia o lábio inferior o sentindo ali. Ele colocou a língua entre os lábios e trouxe para frente e para trás a cabeça a explorando e fazendo Rey soltar novos gritinhos. Ele fazia o movimento devagar e longo a testando e gemendo com ela. Rey baixou a mão esquerda na mão direita dele e o parou, para que ela pudesse começar a se movimentar com o quadril sobre o membro dele, o sentindo cada vez mais, arqueando o corpo em chamas para trás, os dedos o pressionando no ombro. Ela passou a levar o quadril para frente e para trás devagar, a exemplo do que Ben fizera, mas de repente uma urgência exigiu mais e ela passou a ir mais rápido, e subir e descer novamente ali, sentindo o membro dele quase que entrar no ponto em que mais latejava. Ben a observava de boca aberta. Então Rey sentiu que as roupas estavam grudadas e sufocantes e parou os movimentos para puxar o vestido pela cabeça, fazendo Ben ter de levar as duas mãos para trás e se apoiar, observando todo o corpo dela nu sentado sobre ele.   
Rey sorriu com a expressão de Ben e olhou para baixo. Então sentiu que não precisava mais dele e se ergueu sobre os joelhos, pegou o membro dele e o experimentou entre as pernas enquanto, indo e vindo, e curvava para Ben que gemia alto agora, com o toque dela e parecia enfeitiçado com a proximidade dela, o rosto perto do dele. Ele olhou desde as coxas dela o rodeando até os seios duros e então os cabelos jogados enquanto ela olhava para baixo e observava os movimentos, para depois erguer um olhar de prazer para ele. Novamente ele não resistiu e ergueu a cabeça alcançando com os lábios a boca dela e sugando, fazendo Rey gemer e corresponder, Ben se sentou ereto na cama e passou as mãos pelas costas dela sentindo a pele quente de Rey sob os dedos dele, enquanto abria a boca e trazia a língua para lamber o lábio superior de Rey e o tomar com urgência.   
Rey, perdida entre o beijo, o toque das peles, finalmente por inteiro com o abraço, e segurar o membro dele lá embaixo, sentiu então uma nova sensação percorrendo o corpo dela quando a cabeça do pênis dele começou a avançar para dentro dela em um momento de descuido que a soltou.   
Ela ergueu a cabeça e gemeu, parando o beijo enquanto Ben desceu a boca no ombro dela e beijou, fechando os olhos com a onda de prazer que tomou conta dele sentindo começar a invadir ela.   
Rey franziu a testa para aquela nova sensação e começou a mexer o quadril sentindo com isso ele ir mais fundo, uma sensação de desconforto seguido de prazer acompanhava o caminho que ele percorria dentro dela, que ela resolveu explorar até finalmente sentir as coxas dela sentadas sobre as coxas dele, Ben finalmente soltando um grito de prazer mais alto que o dela.   
Ela sorriu ao ver que ele não conseguia nem abrir os olhos ou tirar a boca do ombro dela. Ela experimentou mexer o quadril com ele dentro dela e foi a vez dela gritar alto e jogar a cabeça para trás.   
Ben sentia ela molhada e quente o envolvendo provocando nova a onda de prazer pelo corpo, enquanto ela movia o quadril e fazia ele sentir mais. E ele queria mais. Ben ergueu o olhar para ela, que ainda tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, oferecendo o pescoço para ele e soltou a respiração enquanto grudava os lábios ali, sugando, a fazendo gemer, e a distraindo dos movimentos das mãos dele, que desceram até as nadegas dela e então a ergueu, fazendo Rey sentir novamente o membro dele dentro dela, agora seguindo o caminho oposto.   
\- Não.   
Ela sussurrou levando a cabeça para frente, pedindo para ele ficar dentro dela. Depois do desconforto a sensação era tão boa que ela nem mesmo sentia falta da fricção e onda de prazer. Era como tudo muito calmo e cheio de vida, uma conexão tão intima que quando ele ameaçou desfazer ela se desesperou.   
Mas antes de Rey protestar com veemência, ele voltou a descer o quadril dela. Ben tinha a pretensão de iniciar o ritual dele, mas dentro dela, e então começou a fazer ela subir e descer, friccionando os corpos, Rey sentindo novas ondas de prazer e soltando gritos altos agora, junto com ele, que olhou para baixo observando o corpo dela subir e descer no colo dele, no ouvido os gritos dela se misturando com os dele.   
\- Beeeeeen. – ela disse alto.   
\- Reeeeeeeey. – ele gemeu baixo.   
\- Ben. Ben. Beeeee....  
Ele sorriu com o desespero dela diante do aumento da velocidade e percebeu que não era mais ele quem conduzia o quadril dela, Rey já o fazia sozinha, subindo e descendo no colo dele, a medida que o corpo pedia ela aumentava a velocidade sentindo como se algo estivesse vindo e que para chegar ela precisava de mais. Ben jogou a cabeça para trás para olha-la pulando no colo dele soltando gritinhos cada vez mais agudos e então viu pulando a frente dele os seios dela e não resistiu a jogar o corpo para frente e capturar um entre os lábios e sugar, fazendo Rey gritar alto e arquear o corpo.   
\- BEEEEEEEEEN....  
\- REEEEEEEEE...   
Ben sentiu o ápice chegando e colocou a testa entre os seios dela, fechando os olhos e gritando enquanto gozava dentro dela, Rey ainda pulando sobre ele até sentir aquela intensa onda de prazer a paralisando, causando espasmo de prazer, fazendo ela arquear o corpo enquanto gritava, as unhas se afundando nos ombros de Ben.   
Quando Rey decolara com uma nave pela primeira vez e sentira um frio na barriga ela achara que aquela era a melhor emoção da vida dela. Então ela viajou com a Falcon e derrubou Tie Figthers e considerou aquela a coisa mais emocionante e prazerosa da vida dela, e agora ela estava ali, trazendo as mãos para os cabelos de Ben Solo com um sorriso bêbado nos lábios, enquanto erguia o rosto dele para receber um beijo terno dela, sabendo que nada na Galáxia poderia ser melhor que aquilo.


	8. O erro de Ben Solo.

Os dois arfavam enquanto Rey ainda mantinha os lábios dela sobre os dele, passando então os braços pelos ombros dele e o aproximando dela, enquanto Ben a abraçava pela cintura e sentia o corpo quente dela junto do dele, a respiração dificil e os corações acelerados enquanto o suor corria sobre a pele dos dois.  
Os Jedi eram sábios, Ben pensou. Quem incentivaria usuários da Força a buscar um par sabendo que algo tão bom aconteceria em consequência disso? E quem depois de ter o que ele acabara de ter, abandonaria tudo para viajar a Galáxia se metendo em brigas que não criou e confusões que não tem culpa? Era insano. Não mesmo. A noite em que o pai o tirou da academia foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu com ele, pois isso o levou para aquele momento. O momento em que tinha Rey nos braços, a mão direita subindo até a nuca dela, os dedos se enfiando no emaranhado do cabelo dela ainda molhado, enquanto correspondia um beijo quente e molhado.  
Uma sensação única ia se expandindo dentro dele. Provavelmente a mais pura felicidade. Ele só sentira algo parecido quando era pequeno, em dias de comemoração com a família ou voando com o pai na Falcon, nas primeiras vezes. E ainda assim não pareciam se igualar. Ele sentia que estava completo, cheio, inteiro, e ainda assim que precisava de mais Rey. E ela parecia sentir o mesmo.  
Ao mesmo tempo eles soltaram gemido baixo e suspiraram. Rey sugava os lábios dele devagar, provando o sabor da boca dele como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa que ela já saboreara. Ela sentia uma sensação gostosa e morna ao ter os lábios carnudos dele presos entre os dela, a ponta da lingua dele vindo até a borda da boca para lamber os lábios dela a fazendo abri-la e investir novamente os lábios para sugar os dele. Era provavelmente a sensação de paz e alegria que ela nunca sentiu desde que pisou em Jakku.   
Ben começou a jogar o corpo para trás, cansado, sem porém conseguir separar os lábios, os dois tomando folego a cada novo beijo cálido, como se não quisessem parar, se desconectar. Aquele mundo particular que se criava para eles sempre que os lábios se tocavam os prendia.  
Rey mal sentia o movimento do corpo, só percebendo que estavam deitados quando sentiu o peso do pescoço dele deitando sobre os braços dela, e então Ben gemeu. Ela afastou o beijo rapidamente, trazendo as mãos para apoia-las no peito dele, e sentiu ele saindo de dentro dela, a fazendo olhar para baixo.   
Ela gemeu baixinho, partes do corpo dela doíam devido aos movimentos novos e o esforço empreendido. Para ela era tudo novo. Rey se virou para frente com o olhar preocupado, quase assustado para Ben.   
Ele apertou os lábios e piscou os olhos, que agora brilhavam de um jeito que fez Rey novamente prender a respiração.   
\- Não se preocupa. - ele ergueu a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios, demorado, fazendo ela soltar o ar se deixar levar pelas sensações - Nós não fizemos nada de errado. - Ben complementou ao descer a cabeça, fazendo Rey acompanhar os lábios dele até se desgrudarem e então suspirar o olhando nos olhos.   
Ben deu um meio sorriso para o olhar inocente e admirado dela. Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos que pareciam supernovas, quase sóis. Ao menos era como ele se sentia. Ela suspirou e desviou o olhar, o fixando no peito dele, notando que estava parada por quase um minuto olhando para ele sem quase respirar.   
Rey piscou a medida que a realidade parecia voltar a mente dela. Quando foi que ela conheceu ele mesmo? Há algumas horas atrás? Então por que parecia que fazia mais tempo? Como ela conseguia sentir como se estivesse protegida de tudo, ali, envolvida nos braços dele, com as peles expostas e unidas, como se fosse uma coisa só. Como se fosse tudo muito certo. Mas não era. Eles mal se conheciam. Como tudo aquilo aconteceu? Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentava voltar a pensar com frieza. Mas Ben viu que ela começava a fugir dali, o pensamento voando para longe, e respirou fundo, para logo depois se virar para a esquerda dele, levando Rey para se deitar de lado com ele.   
Rey arregalou os olhos com o movimento e o mirou assustada, para então fechar os olhos e soltar o ar num gemido. Ele voltara a beijar ela, devagar mas faminto, sugando os lábios dela e gemendo enquanto trazia a perna direita por cima do corpo dela, os braços dele ainda a envolvendo e trazendo o corpo dela ainda mais colado no dele.   
Ela suspirou quando ele afastou o beijo, sem com isso afastar muito o rosto, ficando a milímetros do dela, enquanto os olhos de Ben passeavam pelo rosto de Rey o fazendo suspirar também.   
As sensações simplesmente não paravam, e agora ela sentia uma ainda mais forte, vindo da boca do estomago dela e se espalhando pelo peito, fazendo o coração dela falhar uma batida e então bater tão forte que ela sentia as batidas. E pela forma como os olhos de Ben se prenderam nos dela, Rey sabia, ele sentia a mesma coisa.   
\- O que...Foi isso? - ela finalmente perguntou com a voz num sussurro.   
\- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu também num sussurro, descendo então o olhar para os lábios dela - Mas eu não quero parar. - Ben suspirou e abriu a boca trazendo a lingua para passar sobre os lábios dela antes de fechar os dele ali e sugar a boca dela, Rey fechando os olhos com força e abrindo os lábios para prender o lábio inferior dele, correspondendo sofrega ao beijo. Os músculos todos voltavam a relaxar, enquanto ela gemia nos braços dele, Ben passeando agora a mão direita pelas costas dela e sentindo a pele de Rey.   
\- O que? - ela disse afastando os lábios devagar, os olhos ébrios para ele, que franziu a testa, os olhos semi-cerrados para ela.   
\- O que, o que?   
\- Você não falou algo? - ela perguntou franzindo a testa e começando a sorrir boba, fazendo ele também sorrir.   
\- Não.   
\- Eu pensei... - ambos então arregalaram os olhos e sentiram aquele frio na espinha percorrendo o corpo deles, fazendo eles, milésimos de segundos depois, se virarem para trás encarando a criatura na porta.   
\- Artoo? - Ben falou, girando o rosto para trás, e então olhando para os lados, se certificando de que não havia mais ninguém ali.   
O droide respondeu com beeps confusos.   
\- Ninguém. - Artoo soltou outros beeps desconfiados, Rey rapidamente abaixara o rosto para não ser reconhecida, como se isso adiantasse - Vai embora. - Ben começava a ficar nervoso - E não conta isso para ninguém. - a unidade R girou e foi para a porta, parando e soltando novos beeps que fizeram Ben pular na cama e então largar Rey, se pondo de pé - Volta aqui seu tagarela.   
Rey engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados alarmada.   
\- Ben? - ele corria na direção da porta, parando para olha-la.   
\- Eu preciso parar ele. O saco de ...- ele apertou os lábios e esbravejou irritado por não ter um xingamento contra o amigo de metal - Ele está indo contar para o meu pai.   
Ela tinha a boca levemente aberta e os olhos ainda arregalados. De repente ela se sentiu exposta e procurou algo para se cobrir, achando o pano de Ben ainda jogado na cama e o usando para se tampar. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas notando os movimentos dela e então olhou para baixo notando que estava nu.   
\- Eu tenho que parar esse imbecil. - ele resmungou e alcançou a primeira roupa que achou no chão, a colocando por cima da cabeça enquanto ia para a porta, aproveitando que o tecido cedia enquanto o descia - Me espera aqui.   
Ben disse apontando para ela e fechando a porta.   
Rey finalmente soltou o ar dos pulmões, e olhou para os lados. Não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera na ultima hora. Na verdade nas ultimas horas. Ela então piscou várias vezes e respirou fundo, voltando a realidade. De repente uma raiva começou a tomar conta dela. Uma chama que ela sempre tinha consigo, nunca apagava, não antes dos ultimos minutos em que passara com Ben, mas agora voltava a arder com todo potencial dentro dela.   
\- Desgraçado. - ela xingou baixinho. 

 

Ben olhou para os dois lados do corredor onde viu que Artoo se enfiara e o avistou seguindo na direção que levava para a cabine. Resmungando ele correu para lá, parando a dois passos de chegar no amigo de metal ao perceber quem estava bem em frente do droide.   
\- Calma aí monte de lata velha. – Han reclamou dos beeps descontrolados de Artoo – Eu não estou te entendendo... – o piloto se inclinara para frente para aproximar o ouvido e tentar decifrar o que o outro dizia, mas então notou aquela figura de quase dois metros enfiada num vestido branco, todo esticado, da Leia, e que respondia por seu filho. – Mas que...O que é isso Ben?   
Ben abriu a boca para responder mas só foi capaz de apontar para Artoo e balançar a cabeça.   
\- Vai me dizer que não conseguiu arranjar roupa melhor que essa da sua mãe? As minhas não servem, mas as dela...  
O Skywalker juntou as sobrancelhas para o que o pai disse e então as ergueu. O pai não entendera nada do que Artoo gritava. Era necessário ter certa habitualidade com o droide. Ben soltou o ar aliviado.  
\- É... – Ben respirou fundo olhando para baixo, só naquela hora notando o que vestia e como aquilo na verdade não vestia nada – Eu realmente...Não achei coisa melhor.   
\- Não achou coisa melhor? – Han colocou as mãos na cintura e deu a volta em Artoo que bipou ofendido por ser ignorado, sem que o piloto sequer se dignasse a olhar para trás para lhe dar atenção – Há um guarda-roupa inteiro com roupas minhas, do Lando e até algumas peças do seu tio, e você não encontrou nada? – o Solo olhou para os lados resfolegando – Vem comigo. – ele deu a volta no filho e se dirigiu a câmara em que Rey estava e Ben pulou sobre os calcanhares.   
\- Espera, pai. - ele se emparelhou com Han que franziu a testa para a menção a palavra pai, o filho geralmente só fazia isso quando estava com a guarda emocional baixa - Eu...Não acho necessário... - Artoo soltou beeps abusados logo atrás e Ben olhou para ele com os lábios comprimidos de raiva - Cala a boca D2! - Ben parou e interceptou o droide, se inclinando para ele e falando entre os dentes - Mais uma gracinha e eu te desmonto e jogo pra fora com o resto de lixo dessa velharia.   
\- O que há de errado com você? - Han finalmente se virou, encarando o filho com os lábios comprimidos e as sobrancelhas juntas - Nunca tratou Artoo assim!  
\- Vai ver eu nunca tinha percebido antes como ele é inconveniente! - Ben respondeu então se erguendo e se virando para o pai.  
\- Pois então você demora muito para notar as coisas. - Han respondeu em tom ironico.   
O piloto apertou o olhar sobre o filho e depois para Artoo, que, sentido, não dava qualquer beep. Sem paciencia para aquele drama entre máquina e dono, ele se virou e voltou a trilhar o caminho da cabine.   
\- Onde o senhor está indo?   
\- No mesmo lugar de antes.   
\- Pai. Não, espera. - eles viraram no corredor que levava a cabine e Ben puxou o ar nervoso imaginando o pai abrindo ela e vendo Rey nua na cama - Eu ...Pode deixar - ele se colocou a frente do pai, as mãos no peito dele o detendo enquanto fixava um olhar quase suplicante em Han - Eu sei me virar. Eu encontro uma roupa sua e mesmo que não sirva eu visto ela. Sem problema. - Ben largou então o pai e colocou as mãos na cintura, a exemplo de Han, e respirou fundo.   
\- Quer saber? Eu estou morrendo de vontade de entrar naquela cabine agora. - foi a resposta desafiadora de Han que percebeu o interesse do filho em evitar que o pai entrasse ali.   
\- O que?   
\- Você. - Han apontou o dedo indicador para o filho - Aprontou algo. Eu posso sentir só pelo jeito que as suas orelhas estão ficando vermelhas.   
Han deu a volta em Ben e seguiu para cabine, enquanto o Skywalker colocava rapidamente as mãos nas orelhas e depois se virava para o pai.   
Eles passaram em frente ao corredor que levava para a sala de banhos e Ben notou que no chão próximo a unidade de lavanderia não tinha mais nenhuma roupa caída. "Será que Rey já conseguiu se vestir?"   
A resposta veio em uma olhada mais detida no final do corredor à direita dele. Lá no final ele viu um vulto cor de areia se esgueirar para outro corredor.   
\- Muito bem. - Han disse em frente a cabine, olhando para Ben - Vamos ver o que você andou aprontando.   
Suspirando aliviado, Ben se virou para o pai colocando as mãos na cintura e assistiu ele abrir a cabine e entrar ali fazendo careta.   
Ben entrou pouco depois, observando R2D2 rodando o local a procura de Rey, enquanto Han olhava um pano molhado no chão.   
\- Que cheiro estranho. – ele franzia o nariz, uma mistura de mofo, ferrugem, roupa molhada e algo mais ali entrava pelas narinas – Então é isso?! - Han ergueu o olhar severo para Ben - Você nem mesmo procurou outras roupas? Olha só!  
\- Ah é... - Ben franziu a testa mas então entendeu por bem manter aquela versão e levou a mão a cabeça a coçando, percebendo que nenhum roupeiro estava aberto ou desarrumado, logo ele não podia ter experimentado nada além do vestido - Eu realmente não gostei do que vi ali.  
\- E isso foi o menos pior de todos? - Han apontou para o vestido que não escondia nada do corpo do filho, com ar indignado - Sério que às vezes você é pior que a sua mãe. - Han se virou na direção dos guarda-roupas - Ou Luke. - ele complementou observando que apenas as repartições femininas estavam abertas - Sabe, filho, se você procurar na seção de roupas masculinas, talvez encontre algo melhor.   
Han disse para Ben, se virando e erguendo as sobrancelhas antes de ir até a seção masculina, enquanto Ben apontava o dedo indicador para o pai de um modo sarcástico, concordando com a cabeça.   
Artoo virou o visor para Ben e depois para Han. Ben apertou os olhos para ele. O droide nada disse.   
\- Aqui. Calças e camisas minhas. E umas túnicas que Luke trouxe de Tatooine. Escolhe o que lhe servir melhor e se veste logo que eu tenho que ver Finn e Chewie.   
Ben anuiu e apertou os lábios, pegando as roupas das mãos de Han, os olhos descendo para o droide que ainda se mantinha calado. Algo muito incomum para Artoo.   
Ele pensou em levar as roupas até a cama para pousa-las ali enquanto se vestia, mas notou como estava amarrotada e achou melhor não chamar a atenção do pai para isso. Então ele devolveu as roupas para o pai e tirou o vestido, indo experimentar cada peça. 

\- Rey? - Finn perguntou se sentando na cama, piscando os olhos para acostuma-los a claridade ali.   
\- Oi. - Rey respondeu baixinho, os braços se enrolando no próprio corpo, num auto abraço melancólico - Como você está?  
Finn franziu a testa por um instante. Conhecia Rey fazia horas, mas já conseguia identificar quando ela não estava no seu normal. Ali a sua frente, por exemplo, ela estava sem aquele habitual brilho nos olhos.   
\- Eu estou bem. - ele falou calmamente - A dor de cabeça finalmente passou. - Finn deu um meio sorriso e passou a mão direita na nuca - Não deixa o wookie ouvir, mas acho que você bate mais forte.   
Rey primeiro franziu a testa para a resposta, mas então notou pela feição de Finn que ele apenas tentava animar ela, e sorriu agradecida.   
\- Eu tenho certeza que não posso me comparar a um wookie, mas é bom saber que te deixei bem impressionado. - ela respondeu com um pouco do brilho voltando aos olhos dela.   
Finn apertou os olhos sobre ela e então suspirou. Ele olhou para a cama e bateu a mão ali num lugar ao lado esquerdo dele. Rey suspirou e foi sentar lá. Ela sentia que naquele momento não tinha ninguém para conversar, mas ela precisava muito disso.   
\- Você... - Finn começou a dizer segundos depois que ela caminhou devagar e sentou ali, sem se virar para ele, ainda se abraçando - Está preocupada com algo? Jakku?  
Rey então fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo. Jakku. Por preciosos minutos ou horas, ela havia esquecido Jakku, e agora isso a acertava com mais força que de costume, pois ela estava sensível. Algo aconteceu, algo que ela não sabia o que era mas do qual ela se sentia culpada. Ben saiu tão desesperado da cabine atrás de Artoo que não deixou dúvidas para o quão errado era aquilo que tinham feito. E ela nem sabia o que era. E, no fundo, ela sabia que tinha sido algo que não deveria, pois não tivera qualquer controle sobre. Não é um bom sinal quando você não consegue parar algo que o seu corpo pede. Ainda assim, um aperto na boca do estomago se fazia presente sempre que ela lembrava dos ultimos minutos nos braços dele, Ben a beijando devotado e a envolvendo de um modo que ela sentia que estava protegida de tudo. Algo que ela não lembrava de ter sentido na vida. Principalmente em Jakku, onde apenas o perigo e pesadelos a acompanhavam nas noites frias.   
\- Rey? - Finn a chamou, percebendo que ela não respondia - Não fica assim. - ele apertou os lábios olhando para ela e suspirou, considerando se deveria passar o braço esquerdo pelos ombros dela, concluindo que deveria ao ver ela fechar os olhos - Eu tenho certeza que isso aqui vai ser rápido, e logo você vai voltar. - ele notou ela apertar os lábios controlando a emoção e desceu os lábios para beijar a cabeça dela em um ponto pouco acima da orelha - Quem ou o que quer que esteja te esperando lá, vai...Ficar bem. Não se preocupa.   
Um sorriso começou a brotar nos lábios dela enquanto o amigo mantinha os lábios ali no alto da cabeça dela, a reconfortando. Ele se preocupava com ela e se conheciam há tão pouco tempo.   
Mas antes de ela poder erguer a cabeça e agradecer ao amigo, a porta do compartimento de descanso se abriu, e os dois ergueram os olhos assustados para um Han Solo primeiro surpreso e então desconfiado.   
Rey olhou para trás dele temendo encontrar Ben ali, mas felizmente ele não acompanhava o pai. E então ela olhou nos olhos de Han e prendeu a respiração. Será que Artoo havia contado o que vira?   
Finn erguia as sobrancelhas e também se mostrava aterrorizado com a visão do piloto. A conversa que tiveram fez ele se sentir um tanto quanto desconfortável naquela nave. Muitos segredos escondidos e que deveriam se manter assim.   
\- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Han disse desconfiado entrando ali e olhando de um olhar aterrorizado para o outro, depois de pegar os dois muito próximos, Finn com o rosto enfiado nos cabelos soltos e molhados da moça de Jakku - O que vocês estão fazendo?  
\- Nada! - Rey disse se colocando de pé, os braços caindo ao lado do corpo, um olhar apreensivo para ele.   
\- Sei. - Han falou apertando os olhos para ela e então estes correram para baixo, percebendo marcas vermelhas nos pescoço da garota - Seu moleque. - ele falou apertando os lábios e mirando acusador Finn, que recebeu a ofensa surpreso - Pensei que vocês eram só amigos.   
Rey franziu a testa e olhou de Finn para Han.   
\- Nós somos só amigos. - Rey afirmou categórica, enquanto Finn balançava a cabeça concordando - O que mais poderíamos ser?  
\- É uma boa pergunta. - ele respondeu colocando as mãos na cintura e se inclinando para ela, para então depois olhar Finn e dar dois passos na direção dele - Você é um tipo bem esperto, não?   
\- E...Eu tenho certeza que não mereço esse elogio.   
\- Mas o aceite! - ele encarou Finn e então olhou para trás, Rey ainda olhava para os dois com as sobrancelhas juntas e a boca levemente aberta, intrigada. Ele imaginou o que, a inocente garota que só queria voltar para Jakku reencontrar a família, não estava pensando da conversa ali. Rey parecia ser o tipo de garota que não sabe "das coisas", e um instinto paternal fez ele voltar a olhar de modo severo para Finn - Muito bem, soldado - Finn olhou rapidamente para Rey que piscou rapidamente os olhos e mirou irritado um Han inflexível - eu vou deixar você aqui de molho por mais algum tempo. Longe de todo mundo até saber se portar.   
\- O que? - Finn disse se erguendo e encarando Han - Isso aqui é uma prisão agora? O que eu fiz de errado?   
\- Eu espero que nada muito grave... Ainda.   
\- Eu não estou entendendo.   
\- Eu menos ainda. Qual o problema com Finn? - Rey disse se colocando do lado de Han e o encarando.   
Han olhou da garota para Finn e estalou os lábios.   
\- Eu sei do que estou falando. - ele deu as costas e foi na direção da porta – Por isso - ele virou o tronco para trás apontando para os dois - não quero mais saber dos dois trancados sozinhos. - Ambos se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas juntas, enquanto Han continuava - Você, garota, vem comigo agora. Vou te dar um serviço muito importante. E você, me espera aqui.   
Han fixou um olhar ameaçador em Finn enquanto esse olhava para os lados tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali. Rey abriu a boca para contestar e olhou para Finn, perdida.   
\- Vai lá. - ele disse colocando as mãos na cintura e voltando a se sentar.   
Rey olhou desolada para o amigo e então furiosa para Han, mas o piloto estava irredutível, dando um passo para trás para liberar o caminho para ela passar pela porta.   
Comprimindo os lábios e olhando com contida raiva para Han, que nem mesmo a olhou nos olhos, Rey saiu pisando forte dali, parando na porta. Havia uma razão para ela ter ido para ali. Ela queria ficar longe de Ben, e de certa forma ficar ali com Finn era uma proteção, mas agora que teria de ficar lá fora sozinha com o outro circulando pela nave, precisava de uma proteção. Rey voltou na cabine e pegou o bastão dela que havia deixado no canto, e saiu bufando.   
Han ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela e então lançou um ultimo olhar severo para Finn, se retirando calmamente.   
\- Para a cabine. – Han falou para uma Rey o olhando feio por cima do ombro e uns dez passos a frente dele no corredor.   
À menção da cabine a feição dela se suavizou. Ele realmente devia ter algo importante para ela fazer. E Rey precisava disso, se distrair com algo importante. Suspirando aliviada ela se virou para frente e seguiu mais animada para a cabine, segurando porém com firmeza o bastão para o caso de encontrar o filho de Han no caminho. 

 

Ben parou uns segundos no meio do corredor e colocou as mãos na cintura, apertando os lábios e olhando para o chão.  
Ele procurara ela por todos os cantos. No salão de banho, cabine, outros compartimentos, até na área médica, onde percebeu que Chewie ainda estava dopado. Artoo o seguia a uma distancia cautelosa, irritando Ben em alguns momentos. O excesso de cuidado do droide com ele nunca pareceu tão irritante quanto agora. Toda vez que ele lembrava que estava com Rey nos braços e por causa de Artoo perdeu isso, ele apertava os punhos de raiva e cerrava os dentes.   
Olhou a frente, estava a alguns passos do compartimento onde Finn descansava, e era o único em que não tinha procurado ela ainda. Se sentiu um pouco tolo. Aquele deveria ter sido o primeiro local para procurar Rey, perto de Finn.   
Ben suspirou contendo as emoções. Sabia agora que eles não eram namorados, e depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Rey, sentia como se a conexão entre os dois tivesse ficado ainda mais forte e o perturbava a ideia de que ela poderia gostar mais de alguém do que dele. Como se fosse possível perder ela e a ideia o afligisse. Ben balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Ele sabia que aquilo era errado, que não havia nada entre ele e Rey além dos momentos que passaram juntos e que não tinha como competir com a amizade que ela tinha com Finn.   
Respirando fundo, ele enfim ergueu a cabeça e foi até o compartimento e abriu a porta.   
Finn estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, e, apesar de parecer feliz em ver alguém ali para ele conversar, sua expressão logo se mostrou receosa para Ben. O filho de Han, na lista do piloto, era o ultimo com quem Finn podia conversar agora.   
\- Hey! – Ben cumprimentou colocando as mãos na cintura e erguendo o queixo para Finn, que deu um meio sorriso e se virou de frente para ele – Você já está melhor?  
\- Sim. – Finn soltou o ar nervoso, colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando para baixo – E você?  
\- Eu não apanhei de um wookie, então... – Ben disse franzindo a testa e torcendo os lábios num gesto sarcástico que lembrou muito Han.   
\- É, eu sei. – Finn percebeu o engano e girou os olhos apertando os lábios – Mas foi acertado por uma escavadora de Jakku, então...  
Ben considerou a resposta e lançou um meio sorriso de aprovação para a piada do outro.   
\- Falando nela. – Ben engoliu em seco e varreu com um olhar, que ele pretendia parecer desinteressado, o local – Onde está a sua amiga?  
O Solo falou a parte do amiga descendo um olhar perscrutador em Finn, que franziu a testa para o outro.   
\- Seu pai levou ela daqui faz uns vinte minutos. Parece que tinha um serviço importante para ela.   
\- Meu pai?   
\- É. Han Solo, seu pai.   
\- Estou familiarizado com o ideia. – Ben resfolegou olhando para baixo – Então ela estava aqui com você?  
\- É. – Finn assentiu e então percebeu que o outro poderia estar pensando as mesmas besteiras que Han – Mas nós não estávamos fazendo nada. – o ex-trooper se justificou imediatamente erguendo as palmas da mão para Ben – Ela estava muito triste eu só estava confortando ela.   
\- O que? – Ben piscou os olhos algumas vezes e apertou os olhos para Finn.   
\- Rey, e eu. Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. Seu pai entrou aqui e viu eu consolando ela e do nada começou a me acusar de tentar tirar proveito dela. O cara é louco!  
\- Que tipo de consolo? – Ben mantinha o intrigado, engolindo em seco, fazendo Finn notar que ele também tirava conclusões precipitadas.   
\- Do tipo normal. Abraçando e...e...Dizendo coisas legais.   
\- Sei. – Ben falou dando um passo a frente e fixando o olhar em Finn, a voz profunda e pausada num tom ameaçador – E por que é que ela precisava ser consolada?  
Finn piscou várias vezes, sentia que o suor começava a brotar da sua testa. Ben Solo tinha agora as mãos jogadas para trás e usava da sua altura como uma forma de acuar Finn, igual Phasma vazia muitas vezes.   
\- Bo...Bom. Ela não contou. Mas só pode ser Jakku, não é?   
Ben passou a língua entre os lábios e suspirou abaixando o olhar. “Não. Pode ser outra coisa. Rey se arrependeu do que aconteceu entre eles.”   
\- É. Só pode ser Jakku.   
Finn suspirou aliviado notando que o outro já não estava mais irado com ele.  
\- Pois é. Rey é uma garota muito especial. Podia ganhar tanta coisa longe daquele lixão, mas ainda assim...Deve ter alguém muito especial esperando ela lá.   
Ben piscou os olhos algumas vezes e voltou a encarar o outro.   
\- Como assim? Você não sabe o porquê ela quer voltar para lá?  
Finn ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso que o outro estava surpreso com isso.   
\- Não. – ele negou com a cabeça e suspirou, olhando para os lados, indo se sentar a seguir – Eu até tentei entender. Achei que podia ser um namorado ou coisa assim, mas ela disse que não era da minha conta. Ela é muito fechada. – Ben ouvia atentamente, acompanhando os movimentos do outro.   
\- Exatamente o quanto você conhece ela?  
\- Bom, o tanto que se pode conhecer em, o que? Vinte horas? – agora Ben se viu surpreso, o outro assumia que conhecia ela apenas há horas. Como é que eles poderiam ser tão ligados a ponto dela atacar Chewie por ele? – Mas não se precisa muito para conhecer Rey. E nem para gostar dela. – Finn suspirou lembrando da amiga – Imagina só, a primeira vez que vi a Rey ela estava derrubando três salteadores para proteger um droide que nem era dela. Quantas pessoas você conhece que defenderiam um droide?  
Ben ouviu o outro com atenção, e então suspirou, olhando rapidamente para trás, onde Artoo, na porta, agora girava o cabeçote para o lado do corredor que levava a cabine.   
\- Muito pouca gente, de fato. 

 

\- Pronto. Aqui. – Han apontou para a cadeira do copiloto com a mão direita para Rey, que ainda estava na porta olhando para ele – Pode se sentar.   
\- Você vai deixar eu ser a copiloto?   
Han conteve um riso e a olhou divertido.   
\- Sim! Até meu copiloto lá atrás melhorar, você é a copiloto.   
Instantaneamente Han se arrependeu da brincadeira. Os olhos de Rey brilharam e um sorriso ficou preso nos lábios dela, enquanto ela colocava de lado o seu bastão e passava por ele indo para o assento do copiloto.   
Rey sentou ali orgulhosa de si. “Copiloto de Han Solo”. Então ela respirou fundo e olhou os botões a frente, segurou o manche e virou o rosto para Han.   
\- O que um copiloto faz quando a nave está na velocidade da luz?   
Han apertou os lábios e respirou fundo contrariado, indo até a porta e enfim olhando para ela, que o acompanhava com a testa franzia.   
\- Descubra. – ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e então saindo, com a porta da cabine fechando atrás dele.   
Rey ficou ali olhando para a porta com a boca aberta por uns segundos, até aquela intensa raiva voltar a acender dentro dela, fazendo Rey cerrar os dentes e se virar para frente, colocando a mão esquerda para fora um instante enquanto seu bastão voava de onde estava encostado, próximo a porta, até sua mão. 

 

Quando Han finalmente voltou para o compartimento de Finn, depois de procurar o filho por quase toda a Falcon, ele trincou as mandíbulas e olhou ameaçador para o ex-trooper. O desertor estava sentado do lado de Ben, conversando. Algo que ele fora categórico ao ordenar que Finn não fizesse.   
Talvez por isso o ex-trooper se colocou de pé imediatamente a visão do piloto.   
\- Eu não estava falando nada do avô dele. - assim que falou, Finn fechou os olhos se arrependendo, e Han apertou os lábios irado.   
Ben franziu a testa e então se ergueu, ficando do lado de Finn.   
\- Não estou entendendo. Você conheceu meu avô? Veio de Corellian também?  
Talvez o caminho que o raciocínio de Ben tomara fosse mais cruel que aquele que Han esperava que tomasse. Quando mencionado o avô, Ben pensou no pai de Han, aquele que ele nunca falara, e não no pai de Leia, o Skywalker. Sinceramente, naquele momento, ele falaria de bom grado do próprio pai se isso fosse o suficiente para se livrar de contar qualquer detalhe sobre Vader.   
Luke fora bem claro ao contar que Ben não poderia saber sobre Vader ser o avô dele. Aparentemente eles ficaram tão isolados que o escandalo da revelação da paternidade de Leia nunca chegara até eles anos atrás. E Luke achou que isso tinha sido uma ajudinha da Força. Enquanto Ben não entendesse a lidar com suas próprias frustrações e o poder da Força dentro dele, Vader seria uma péssima referencia.   
\- É. - Han respondeu entre os dentes, os olhos fixos em Finn que apenas fazia uma careta nervosa, não afirmando e nem negando nada. Afinal, ele não fazia ideia de onde Vader nascera.  
\- Sério? - Ben parecia animado, olhando com um sorriso do pai para Finn - Eu sempre quis saber um pouco mais dele.   
\- Mas eu...Eu não sei muito. Só o que o resto da Galáxia sabe.   
\- É Ben, seu avô, meu pai - Han disse isso significativo para um Finn que ergueu então as sobrancelhas - morreu muito antes desse aí até nascer. Sabe muito pouco.   
\- Ah... - Ben olhou desconfiado para ambos - Enfim. - ele suspirou colocando as mãos na cintura a exemplo do pai, e olhou para o chão - Eu vou dar mais uma olhadinha no Chewie. Até, Finn.   
Han olhou de relance para o filho saindo do compartimento e então voltou sua concentração em Finn, não notando que o filho pegava o caminho da cabine e não o da área médica.   
\- Se não estavam falando do avô dele, estavam falando do que?

 

\- Rey? - Ben a chamou fazendo a escavadora se sobressaltar, tirando os pés de cima do assento, onde se sentava abraçando as próprias pernas e o queixo apoiado nos joelhos, e se virar para trás assustada ao ouvir aquela mesma voz que naquele momento reverberava na sua mente.   
Ela não respondeu. Passado o momento de surpresa, ela apenas direcionou seu olhar mais furioso e voltou a se virar para frente, lançando um olhar para a sua direita, onde o seu bastão estava apoiado na parede ali perto.  
Ben apertou os lábios e suspirou. Ela estava brava com ele. De novo.  
Lançando um olhar para ela, que agora tinha novamente o cabelo amarrado em três coques na cabeça, ele considerou as suas opções.  
\- Rey. – ele voltou a chamar ela enquanto dava dois passos a frente, olhando por sobre o ombro esquerdo e vendo que Artoo ficara para trás, dando espaço para eles – Nós...Precisamos conversar.   
\- Eu não falo com mentirosos.   
\- Então vai ser um papo fácil, pois eu não sou mentiroso. – Rey cerrou os dentes e exalou o ar de modo ruidoso. Ben fechou os olhos com força e respirou fundo – Você...Rey, eu...Tudo o que eu disse lá atrás era verdade. - ele abriu os olhos e notou que ela não se mexeu - Eu não sei pelo quê você está brava comigo especificamente. Pode ser muita coisa. Eu posso ter feito algo errado, te machucado. Não sei. Mas o que quer que seja eu peço desculpa. Não foi minha intenção. Eu...Não sei como fazer isso...Que a gente fez.  
Rey suspirou lembrando dos momentos que eles dividiram pouco antes, e olhou para baixo.   
\- Você não me machucou. Não fazendo...Aquilo que fizemos. - Rey fechou os olhos tentando controlar as emoções e se focar em sua raiva - Mas você mentiu. Você disse que não era errado e logo depois me abandonou. - ela engoliu em seco ao finalizar, sentindo a emoção na própria voz.   
Ben retorceu os lábios irritado consigo mesmo. Ele conseguia ser mais sem tato que seu pai às vezes.   
\- Eu sei. - um suspiro derrotado - O modo que eu saí foi errado. - ele olhou para cima e respirou fundo - Mas ...É tudo meio que uma novidade para mim também. - ela virou o rosto e lançou um olhar furioso, ele então baixou a cabeça e entendeu a implicação do que dizia - Não digo que eu não sabia o que era. O que eu sei. E não é errado. Mas...Só que nunca fiz também. - uma sucessão de caretas passou pelo rosto dele enquanto sentia o conflito de assumir sua inexperiência - Honestamente, nunca nem tive vontade de fazer aquilo com ninguém ... - ele suspirou vendo que o olhar dela na direção dele se suavizava a medida que ele abria o coração para ela - Até você.   
Ben puxou o ar, que ficou preso no peito, enquanto observava os efeitos da sua confissão para Rey.   
A escavadora baixou o olhar sem conseguir sustentar mais o dele e suspirou voltando a se virar para a frente. Dentro dela um grande conflito. Ela ainda estava com raiva e assustada com tudo aquilo. Mas de alguma forma aquela voz suave e o olhar vulnerável de Ben dissolvia qualquer sentimento de resistência dentro dela.   
O filho de Han sentiu que talvez aquele fosse um bom momento para se aproximar. Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões e deu dois passos. Notando que ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, Ben deu mais um passo e ficou do lado do assento dela e então se agachou ali.  
Infelizmente, ou não, ele era muito grande para conseguir ficar muito abaixo da visão dela, e seus olhos ficaram praticamente na altura dos dela, que agora prendia a respiração e mantinha uma visão vidrada para a frente, a medida que sentia as batidas do coração acelerando no peito.   
\- Rey. - ele disse com a voz aveludada, a boca aberta levemente, por onde respirava, baixando o olhar do rosto impassível dela até a mão esquerda de Rey, que pousava no braço da poltrona do co-piloto. Como ela não respondia, Ben roçou os dentes sobre o lábio inferior, o umedecendo, e engoliu em seco enquanto trazia as mãos para pegar a dela, gentilmente - Olha. - ele puxou o ar com dificuldade enquanto olhava de canto de olho para uma Rey que estremecia e cerrava os dentes enquanto tentava se manter fria - Me desculpa.   
Ele falou com a voz baixa mas grave, carregada de emoção, fazendo Rey engolir em seco e então fechar os olhos e soltar o ar junto com toda a sua resistencia ao sentir os lábios dele roçando na pele dourada das costas da sua mão, que ele beijou delicadamente antes de voltar a erguer a cabeça e perceber, com um sorriso nos olhos, que Rey tinha voltado a cabeça para ele e seus os olhos agora estavam presos nos lábios dele. Ben suspirou cauteloso e esboçou um sorriso, percebendo que os cantos dos lábios dela repuxavam em um tímido sorriso enquanto os olhos de Rey subiam e se fixavam nos dele, brilhando. Enchendo o peito de ar e coragem, Ben continuou:   
\- Da próxima vez, mesmo que a Falcon esteja caindo aos pedaços eu não vou sair de perto de você. - ele disse voltando a beijar a mão dela e então erguendo um olhar animado, para perceber que Rey já voltava a ter faíscas nos olhos.   
\- Da próxima vez? - ela cuspiu as palavras, Ben abriu a boca sem conseguir reagir - O que faz você pensar - ela desviou o olhar para baixo - que eu vou querer uma próxima vez? - Rey encheu os pulmões e se virou para frente, cruzando os braços - Não, Ben Solo, eu cometo um erro apenas uma vez! E eu não vou fazer mais nada com você!  
Rey cerrou os dentes, e voltou a olhar a sua frente, as sobrancelhas juntas e os lábios comprimidos.   
Ben olhou para os lados e então para a mão vazia onde antes esteve a dela. Ele tentava encontrar na mente dele onde errara. Acaso ela não gostou do que fizeram? Ele deveria dizer o que? Que lamentava ter ido embora mas como nunca mais ia se repetir então tudo bem? Como um bom Solo que era, ele chegou a única conclusão plausível para aquilo tudo: não era culpa dele.   
Resfolegando, ele bateu com as mãos no braço do assento e se ergueu, com corpo inclinado na direção dela, com o rosto ainda na altura do rosto dela.   
\- Muito bem, como queira! - Rey cerrou os dentes e juntou mais as sobrancelhas ao escutar o tom de voz dele, percebendo imediatamente o orgulho ferido escondido nas palavras de Ben - A minha parte eu fiz. - como Rey não se virasse para ele, Ben apertou os lábios injuriado e olhou para o assento, jogando as mãos em cada um do braços ali e os puxando para se virar para ele, Rey se sobressaltando e jogando o corpo para trás, as mãos se segurando também ali nos braços do assento, quase sobre as dele - Só queria deixar bem claro... - ele começou a dizer entredentes, mas ao encontrar os olhos dela Ben sentiu como um lufar de ar fresco que esfriou a brasa dentro dele, e engoliu em seco antes de continuar - Que você não precisa ficar com medo não. - ele suspirou, a voz ficando grave e os olhos descendo para os lábios dela, Rey prendendo a respiração e jogando a cabeça ainda mais para trás - Não há nada de errado no que fizemos. - Ben já não tinha qualquer fúria no rosto, os lábios estavam vermelhos e entreabertos enquanto respirava com dificuldade, fazendo Rey engolir em seco enquanto sentia cada palavra dele fazer vibrar cada célula do corpo dela - E nem seria errado se repetíssemos.   
Ben disse a ultima parte já se inclinando na direção dela, Rey olhando da boca dele para os olhos, negros para ela, com aquele brilho que fazia o âmago dela se retorcer.   
\- Não. - ela sussurrou, mais para ela do que para ele, tentando dar forças a si mesma para resistir, Ben subindo o olhar dos lábios dela para os olhos.   
\- Não o que? - ele disse, fechando a boca e então passeando o olhar nos olhos dela, fazendo Rey sentir como que invadida e ao mesmo tempo mergulhando nos olhos dele, hipnotizada.  
\- Não... – Rey respirava com dificuldade, sentindo o coração batendo tão forte que parecia estar preso na garganta, a boca se abrindo levemente enquanto Ben chegava tão perto do rosto dela que os narizes quase se encostavam – Não... – ela ainda murmurou para si mesma, como uma ordem para que resistisse, a qual fora prontamente desobedecida quando Rey viu Ben inclinar a cabeça para a direita e abrir a boca, fazendo ela fechar os olhos a abrir a boca o esperando.  
Ben aceitou aquilo como um convite e fechou os olhos enquanto tomava os lábios dela, os sugando com paixão, soltando o ar dos pulmões e relaxando os músculos do corpo tensionados, enquanto matinha os lábios dela preso aos dele, até sentir ela também relaxar e estremecer, abrindo a boca e tomando o lábio inferior dele.   
Rey tinha sede, e sugou o lábio dele o fazendo gemer e corresponder ávido, com os lábios voltando a tomar os dela enquanto a mão esquerda saía do braço da cadeira para segurar a nuca dela a trazendo para ele, Rey se inclinando para a frente e seguindo os lábios dele, as mãos agora vindo bêbadas até encontrarem o rosto dele e o segurar de modo que pudesse novamente investir sobre os lábios dele, os sugando sôfrega. Ambos sentindo aquela sensação eletrizante e gostosa percorrendo o corpo deles enquanto os lábios voltavam a se abrir e fechar buscando um ao outro, como se a sede só fizesse aumentar.   
Então Ben desceu a mão esquerda da nuca dela e a pousou na curva do pescoço, o polegar a massageando ali. Rey, sem ar, virou o rosto e ofereceu o pescoço, que Ben aceitou, também sem folego e gemendo quando os lábios quentes e molhados se fecharam logo abaixo do maxilar dela. Rey estremeceu. Ben trouxe a língua até ali e experimentou o gosto dela. Rey mordeu o lábio inferior, soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e abriu as pernas, sentindo Ben inclinar mais o corpo na direção dela, a obrigando a se jogar para trás, encostando no recosto do assento.   
Ele voltou a subir os lábios e tomar os dela com fervor, a língua passando pelos lábios dela antes dele investir novamente e suga-los, Rey abrindo os dela e tentando tomar os dele, enquanto a mão de Ben agora se aventurava abaixo da linha do ombro, alcançando, na mesma hora em que Rey tomava os lábio superior de Ben entre os seus lábios, o seio direito dela. Rey gemeu. Ben gemeu mais alto, saciando o desejo de sentir novamente o corpo dela, indo explorar com os dedos o seio dela, que começava a enrijecer sob a mão dele.   
Ela sentiu aquele fogo que queimava dentro dela se espalhando, a medida que começava a sentir entre as pernas aquele latejar perigoso, as mãos de Ben tomando facilmente seus seios e os apertando, fazendo uma onda de prazer percorrer o corpo dela e arrepia-la.   
Então ela abriu os olhos alarmada. Estava acontecendo de novo.   
\- Não. – ela disse sem folego e virando o rosto, pestanejando enquanto voltava a si – Não. – ela disse então mais firme, e afastou com mãos e pés, Ben para trás, que pestanejou confuso enquanto Rey se erguia a frente dele, agora com o bastão na mão direita dela, os lábios vermelhos e o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração difícil. – Eu não vou cair nos seus truques, Solo.   
Ben franziu a testa e olhou dos lábios dela para os olhos decididos.  
Os dois ficaram parados em frente um do outro, arfando, por alguns segundos.   
Ele deu um passo a frente, a boca aberta e um olhar agora indignado com a acusação, mas ela apontou a ponta do bastão para ele, dando o recado que o usaria em Ben caso ele se aproximasse mais.   
Ben cerrou os dentes, irritado, ignorando o fato de ela ter conseguido pegar o bastão tão rápido.   
\- Do jeito que você fala, parece que eu estou tentando te seduzir para fazer algo que você não queira. E nós sabemos que você quer isso também.   
Rey apertou os olhos pare ele. Mas considerou o que Ben disse.   
\- Já que você sabe tanto as minhas vontades, o que é que eu quero tanto?  
Ben puxou o ar e colocou as mãos na cintura, a mirando de um modo intenso e cheio de significado, fazendo Rey engolir em seco.   
\- Você sabe... – ele disse com a voz grave e baixa, quase rouca, fazendo Rey sentir um arrepio pelo corpo, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dos dele.   
\- Pois você está muito enganado. – ela falou buscando toda a sua força interna para endurecer o olhar, inclinando a cabeça para a frente e cuspindo as palavras – Eu não quero nada com você. – aquilo não era verdade. E Rey não gostava de mentir. Apertando os lábios e desviando o olhar do dele um instante, ela puxou o ar tentando encontrar a verdade ali – Eu...Eu não quero nada que o amedronte tanto que tenha que sair correndo atrás de um droide para não contar ao seu pai.   
Ben ergueu a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Touché.   
Ele baixou o olhar do olhar ferido dela. Não era à-toa ela achar tudo aquilo errado quando ele saiu correndo para o pai não saber deles. Mas era muito complicado explicar que Han Solo tomou como missão proteger o filho, ou a Galáxia do filho, e que possivelmente se tornaria muito protetivo com qualquer tipo de relacionamento que ele começasse com qualquer pessoa que não Chewie e o próprio Han.   
Ele apertou os lábios forte e os mexeu para o lado tentando arranjar um jeito de explicar tudo aquilo. Mas não havia. Não agora.   
\- Está certo. – ele respondeu inspirando fundo e erguendo a cabeça para uma Rey o olhando intrigada – Foi errado da minha parte. Tudo isso foi muito errado. – Ben baixou novamente o olhar, repuxando os lábios para o lado numa careta contrariada – Não devíamos ter feito isso mesmo.   
Engolindo em seco ele ergueu o olhar e notou que ela baixara o bastão, a boca estava levemente aberta e tinha um quê de tristeza no olhar, que o fez puxar o ar e apertar os lábios, como se atingido por um soco na boca do estômago. Talvez o que ela queria ali era ter certeza que não fizeram algo errado para poderem fazer de novo. Mas ele não podia garantir isso se teria ao mesmo tempo que pedir para nunca falarem para ninguém.   
\- Então... – ela começou a dizer com a voz baixa, enquanto a fúria voltava a acordar nela – Você mentiu mesmo para mim. O que fizemos foi errado.   
\- Não! – Ben prontamente respondeu dando um passo a frente e erguendo o dedo indicador da mão direita no ar, mas Rey logo apontou o bastão o interceptando – O que eu disse é que...O ato em si não é errado. E...Foi bom. – Rey apertou os olhos com raiva de sentir aquilo, aquela conexão com ele – Mas o meu pai e Chewie talvez não tenham a mesma opinião.   
Fora o suficiente para acender de vez a raiva dentro dela. Ben tentava fazer ela de boba. Dizia que não fizeram nada de errado, ao mesmo tempo que dizia que os outros achavam que era errado. O que ele achava que ela era? Uma tola?   
\- Seu... – ela disse entredentes, o bastão agora se erguendo ameaçadoramente na altura do rosto dele.   
Ben ergueu as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição e engoliu em seco.   
\- Certo, Rey. – ele respirou fundo, olhando para os lados e começando a se retirar para a direita, na direção da porta – Você está até que certa em estar com raiva. Apesar de eu não ver motivo. – ele tentou dar um meio sorriso brincalhão mas ela parecia ficar com ainda mais raiva, seguindo ele com o bastão – Mas não há necessidade para qualquer agressão. Já passamos por isso. Também. – ele a olhou significativo e Rey cerrou os dentes, que ficaram a mostra ameaçadoramente enquanto ela rugia erguendo o bastão para golpear ele no ombro, calculadamente um lugar que daria dor sem o machucar de fato, produto de uma conjunção de sentimentos que ela não sabia lidar naquele momento: traição, vergonha, raiva e ...algo mais. – Cuidado. – ele disse interceptando com o braço esquerdo o golpe no ar, dando um passo a frente, encarando os olhos furiosos dela, que mantinha os dentes a mostra, as mãos segurando firmemente o bastão, as narinas dilatadas enquanto respirava ruidosamente – Essa cabine não é grande o suficiente para manejar esse bastão.   
\- Eu acho que consigo cuidar de mim mesma, sem precisar das suas orientações.   
\- Eu não estou te orientando, estou te avisando que pode causar alguma catástrofe aqui.   
\- Ah... – Rey deu um meio sorriso sarcástico – Olha só quem está com medo.   
Ben apertou os olhos para ela, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.   
Apertando os lábios ele deu outro passo a frente, ficando muito próximo dela e colocou a mão direita sobre o bastão dela, tentando girar ele de forma a fazer Rey o largar, mas a escavadora anteviu os movimentos dele e, cerrando os dentes, jogou o corpo para trás, trazendo o bastão e Ben junto, que largou a arma e viu Rey aproveitar a breve igualdade de estatura deles para jogar o bastão por cima da cabeça dele e então o prender junto dela, o bastão o pressionando na altura das costelas, como Ben fizera antes com Rey na área de lazer.   
Rey achara o truque muito bom, mas esquecera o que ele provocara quando os corpos se encostaram. E se naquela vez ela não sabia o que aquilo significava, mesmo sabendo que era algo perigoso, agora ela estava bem alerta quanto ao perigo daquela corrente elétrica de excitação correndo o corpo dela ao sentir o dele preso ao dela.   
\- Como eu disse. – ele falou olhando para baixo, sentindo, como ela, o corpo estremecer e as células vibrando com os corpos se juntando, sem nenhum dos dois se afastar, a respiração difícil, não pelos movimentos de luta, mas pela excitação – Isso é muito perigoso.   
\- E como eu disse antes – ela falou com a voz o mais firme que conseguia, falhando em alguns momentos –, sei lidar com isso muito bem.   
\- Você sabe? – ele disse com a voz grave, aproximando o rosto dele do dela, percebendo Rey prender a respiração e abrir a boca levemente, os olhos dela percorrendo o rosto de Ben até parar nos lábios dele – Ah você sabe. – ele disse agora com a voz rouca, fazendo Rey fita-lo por um instante confusa, antes dele fechar os olhos e descer os lábios na direção dos dela.   
\- Não se atreva. – ela teve forças de ameaçar.   
Ben parou, apertou os lábios e jogou a cabeça para trás, respirando fundo. Por um instante ele pareceu concordar com ela, balançando a cabeça de modo afirmativo. Mas então ele balançou a cabeça de modo negativo e a olhou de um jeito perigoso, fazendo Rey engolir em seco e arregalar os olhos ao notar ele se inclinar para ela.  
Rey largou o bastão e tentou dar um passo para trás, mas já era tarde, Ben se abaixara, e, num movimento seguro, passou o braço direito por baixo das pernas dela e o esquerdo pelas costas e a ergueu no ar, tão leve como se fosse uma flor, os olhos dela se encontrando com os dele, que eram intensos para ela e fizeram Rey novamente engolir em seco.   
\- O que você está fazendo? – ela disse num sussurro, o coração acelerado e a respiração difícil.   
\- Estou provando o que eu disse agora a pouco. – Rey franziu a testa e olhou para os lado, percebendo o quão alto ele a sustentava, parecendo perigoso e ao mesmo tempo protetor, provocando um misto de emoção nela.   
\- Provar o que? Que você mentiu para mim?   
\- Não! – ele apertou os lábios e fixou o olhar nos dela – Que você quer isso tanto quanto eu.   
\- Eu já...  
\- Rey. – ele disse com a voz rouca, inclinando o rosto para ela, que dividia o olhar entre os lábios dele e os olhos negros – Diz que você não quer, e eu paro. – ela abriu a boca para falar mas só conseguia puxar o ar com dificuldade, ouvindo as batidas do coração como se o som reverberasse pela cabine – Diz que você não quer que eu te beije agora e eu paro.   
“Kriiif” ela pensou, sabendo que não conseguiria. Mas ela não deixaria ele novamente a beijar. Assim, Rey soltou o ar dos pulmões, o fitou de modo intenso e inclinou a cabeça para frente, tomando os lábios de Ben.


End file.
